


L'Art du Nous

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Castiel et Dean, c'est d'abord le premier qui sauve le deuxième de la perdition. C'est la naissance d'un lien profond qui va aller bien au-delà d'une simple relation protecteur-protégé...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous  
> je poste aujourd'hui le premier chapitre/prologue d'une fic SPN qui se trouve déjà sur FF depuis un bon moment. Je l'avais écrite pour le Nanowrimo 2016 (je ne l'avais pas réussi).   
> La fic compte 17 chapitres.   
> Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-correction.   
> SPN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.   
> se situe quelque part entre saison 4-5.   
> spoilers Saison 4

** L'art du premier baiser **

  


_"Le premier baiser, c'est le lien entre le silence des sentiments et leur mélodie !" - Khalil Gibran_

  


L’ange Castiel avait débarqué dans la vie de Dean, le chasseur de démons, quelques mois auparavant. Un événement dont Dean allait se souvenir toute sa vie tant il l’avait marqué. Un ange du seigneur qui se présente devant vous, on n’en voit pas tous les jours en ce bas-monde. Dean était même certain que ces êtres-là n’existaient pas du tout. Alors que l’une de ces créatures immatérielles et éthérées se présente à lui, incarnée dans le corps d’un être humain, c’était carrément inoubliable. 

Dean s’était montré au premier abord très sceptique et avait de ce fait gardé ses distances face à cet ange qui ne semblait pas connaître les difficultés de la vie sur terre, ni les rudiments de la communication entre êtres humains. Castiel avait le don d’arriver toujours au mauvais moment, de ne pas répondre aux appels que Dean lui envoyait alors qu’il les jugeait urgents à traiter, mais qui passaient par-dessus la tête de l’ange et en outre, il avait le don exaspérant de ne pas savoir respecter la sphère privée de Dean, surtout quand il lui parlait. Et ça perturbait le chasseur plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu et bien plus que ça ne l’aurait dû. 

Castiel avait pris possession d’un corps plutôt attirant, mais le summum de sa beauté était dans ses yeux magnifiquement bleus dans lesquels se reflétaient l’innocence et la beauté du Paradis. C’était ce regard qui troublait Dean depuis qu’il l’avait scruté bien en face, ne croyant pas, sur le moment, que Castiel puisse être réellement un ange. Le chasseur avait finalement dû reconnaître que Castiel ne mentait pas. Il était bien un enfoiré d’ange ! 

Et un ange qui débarque du ciel, après avoir vécu des millénaires dans les cieux, eh bien, il a quelques problèmes pour s’adapter. 

Oh, on pourrait croire que comme ils nous observent depuis le ciel, ils savent tout de nous, humains, et de nos habitudes, il n’en est rien en vérité. Ils sont au courant du minimum. Ils savent qu’on peut mourir, qu’on sait faire le mal et qu’on se reproduit. Pour le reste, c’est le flou total et donc, le fait de voir que les anges sont bien loin de tout savoir sur les humains, cela avait constitué pour Castiel une grande découverte, qui lui avait réservé des instants à vivre passionnants mais parfois difficiles.

L’ange était doux, pur, innocent et ne connaissait pas le libre arbitre. Penser par lui-même était une chose inconcevable, du moins, cela avait été le cas encore quelques semaines auparavant. Mais Castiel avait appris. Il commençait à réfléchir désormais par lui-même et Dean ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver encore plus intéressant. Castiel participait aux enquêtes avec Dean et son frère Sam, enfin, quand il voulait bien répondre aux demandes de son protégé qu’il était allé chercher en Enfer pour le ramener sur terre. Là où était sa place !

  



	2. Chapter 2

_Salt Lake City, Utah._

 

C’est pendant une de ces chasses que Castiel fut amené à voir quelque chose qui le surprit au plus haut point. 

Dean, Sam et lui-même s’étaient rendus dans une soirée pour jeune gens. Des universitaires, tous réunis au même endroit qui dansaient et buvaient en faisant la fête. Castiel avait qualifié cette fête de ‘’lieu de perdition’’ avant de carrément appeler cela ‘’l’Enfer sur terre’’ quand il avait surpris un couple de jeunes gens s’embrassant en haut d’un escalier dans le couloir de l’établissement qui hébergeait des centaines d’étudiants.

\- Crois-moi, l’Enfer ne ressemble pas à ça, avait plaisanté Dean devant la mine déconfite de l’ange. Ce n’est qu’un baiser.

Un baiser ? Quel était l’intérêt de cette…’’chose’’ qui semblait n’être qu’un atroce mélange dégoulinant de salive ?

\- Ils sont en train de se reproduire ? avait demandé l’ange.

Et Dean avait ri. 

\- Bien sûr que non. S’ils étaient en train de se reproduire, comme tu le dis, ils seraient nus et pas ici, pas plantés au milieu des autres jeunes gens. Tu n’as jamais vu des gens s’embrasser ?

\- S’embrasser ? Qu’est-ce que c’est exactement ?

\- Eh bien… deux personnes qui collent leurs bouches ensemble et en général, les deux langues des partenaires se… caressent mutuellement, tu vois le truc ?

\- Et à quoi cela sert-il ?

\- Pas à grand-chose, je te l’accorde. En tout cas pas à rajouter des vies sur cette terre, et crois-moi à leur âge, c’est mieux ainsi. Tu n’as vraiment jamais embrassé quelqu’un ?

Au lieu de répondre, Castiel détourna son regard bleu sur le mur à côté de lui et se passa une main dans la nuque. Dean chercha son regard pour le confronter au sien, mais n’y parvint pas. Bon, apparemment l’ange n’avait jamais connu le goût d’un baiser. 

\- Va falloir remédier à cela. Tu ne peux pas ignorer plus longtemps ce que c’est qu’un baiser. Certes, ça semble ne pas servir à grand-chose, mais c’est un moment agréable. Une sensation indescriptible que normalement, tu n’oublies jamais.

\- Tu embrasses les femmes avec lesquelles tu…

Castiel ne termina pas sa question, trop gêné que la discussion parte sur le terrain des relations intimes entre deux humains, adultes et consentants. Il avait assez vite compris que Dean aimait les femmes. Qu’il les aimait même beaucoup. Presque beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit pas pris comme un problème psychologique et relationnel par la plupart des gens qui respectent les préceptes de Dieu et de la Sainte Bible. 

- Ça m’arrive assez souvent, oui. Je couche rarement avec une femme sans l’embrasser. Ça fait partie du truc. Mais ne compare pas ce que je vis moi à un premier baiser. Ça n’a rien à voir ensemble. Un baiser n’est pas un péché. 

\- Mais ça y mène souvent, conclut l’ange en plantant son regard bleu dans les yeux verts du chasseur. 

Dean ne répondit pas, parce que l’ange avait raison. Ils changèrent de sujet pour en revenir à leur enquête. Il s’agissait de trouver ce qui tuait les jeunes étudiants les plus prometteurs de cette université. Ils n’étaient pas là pour apprendre la vie des humains à Castiel, ni pour disserter sans fin sur les baisers. Pas aujourd’hui du moins car Dean savait qu’il allait revenir tôt ou tard sur cette discussion avec l’ange. 

Les chasseurs et l’ange firent chou blanc dans leur enquête ce soir-là, et alors que les deux frères Winchester reprenaient leur voiture pour rentrer à leur motel, Castiel disparut et ne vint les retrouver que le lendemain, après le déjeuner.

* * *

**oo00oo**

_Dans la chambre d’un motel. Salt Lake City, Utah._

Castiel avait débarqué en demandant aux garçons s’ils avaient eu de nouvelles informations sur les meurtres à l’université, mais ceux-ci avaient été dans l’obligation de répondre par la négative. Ils s’étaient donc tous trois attablés, Les frères avec chacun un ordinateur portable devant les yeux et Sam en face de Castiel et Dean.

* * *

  


Ça faisait bien vingt-cinq minutes que Castiel et Dean se lançaient des coups d'œil, qui se voulaient discrets, mais qui ne l'étaient pas du tout et ce manège commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Sam.

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vous deux ? demanda le plus jeune des frères Winchester. 

Dean et Castiel le regardèrent, sourcils relevés, ne comprenant pas d’où sortait la question de Sam. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

\- De quoi parles-tu, Sam ? demanda Castiel, interloqué. Nous n'avons rien fait.

\- Votre truc de vous regarder dans les yeux et d’en oublier le reste du monde, ce n’est plus possible. Si vous avez des choses à dire, parlez, qu’on en finisse !

C’était loin d’être la première fois que Sam les remarquait, ces regards. Il la voyait clairement cette complicité muette entre son frère et l’ange de celui-ci. Ça l’amusait parfois, mais pas en ce moment. Pas quand il savait que Dean et Castiel avaient enquêté seuls de leur côté pendant près d’une heure la nuit précédente, pendant que lui, cherchait des informations sur les étudiants qui étaient considérés comme des têtes de classe auprès du directeur de l’établissement.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire. On n’a pas de nouvelles informations sur l’enquête. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à vous dire. Et j’ajoute que je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Sam, annonça Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu te fais des idées, Sammy. Je n'ai pas tourné la tête une seule fois depuis que je suis assis à cette table.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas bougé vos têtes, juste vos yeux. J'en conclus donc que vous partagez des secrets que je ne connais pas et que visiblement, vous n'avez pas envie que je connaisse. 

Sam se leva et quitta la chambre du motel. La porte claqua et Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel, qui, sourcils froncés, était encore en train de chercher désespérément ce qu'il aurait été supposé dire et à quel propos.

\- Laisse tomber, Cas, Sammy nous fait une crise d'adolescence.

\- Il avait peut-être envie de parler des démons. Il devait penser que je sais quelque chose de nouveau sur eux.

\- Cas, oublie ! ordonna Dean en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle il était installé depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sous le regard attentif de Castiel, et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit qui était le sien pour quelques jours. Castiel se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers Dean. Il s'arrêta en face de lui et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Dean ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Maintenant que Sam est parti, parlons un peu, toi et moi. 

\- De quoi devons-nous parler ? s'étonna Castiel. Je croyais qu'on n'avait rien à dire ?

\- Toi, tu n'avais rien à dire. Moi, je voulais revenir sur le sujet qu'on a abordé hier soir.

Castiel secoua la tête, peu enclin à revenir là-dessus. Il n'avait plus rien à ajouter sur le fameux sujet des ''baisers''. Pour lui, c’était déjà du passé.

\- Tu devrais trouver une femme à embrasser, lança le chasseur, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non merci, claqua durement l’ange.

\- Cas, tu ne peux pas ne pas vouloir connaître l'effet que provoque un baiser ? Enfin, c'est pas humain !

\- Je suis un ange du seigneur. Je n'ai pas à connaître les effets des baisers des humains.

Dean se leva et se planta en face de son ange. 

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, mais je refuse de croire que tu n'en as pas envie. Juste une fois. Si on va boire un verre dans un endroit où on pourra faire des rencontres, je suis certain que plein de jolies femmes vont vouloir se précipiter sur toi pour t'embrasser. Elles vont toutes craquer pour tes beaux yeux.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en dardant son regard bleu sur Dean. 

\- Ne parlons plus de ça, je vais aller retrouver Sam.

Et Castiel disparut dans la seconde. Dean fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Tant pis pour lui.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

Castiel n'était finalement pas allé chercher Sam. Il n'avait trouvé aucune raison valable de le faire et quand le cadet Winchester était revenu au motel, l'ange avait disparu depuis presque une heure déjà. 

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe avec Castiel ? C'était pourquoi vos regards cette fois ? demanda Sam à peine eut-il fermé la porte de la chambre et constaté que son frère était seul.

\- Rien.

\- Dean, grinça Sam en regardant son frère durement.

\- Ok, je t'en parle. Hier soir à la fête des étudiants, Cas et moi, on a vu un couple qui s’embrassait. Il en a fait tout un flan en parlant de cet acte comme du plus grand péché de l’univers. J'avais donc dans l'idée que ce serait bien que Castiel connaisse le goût des baisers d'une femme. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas, mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'ose pas dire qu'il y pense. 

\- Castiel n'est pas toi, Dean. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embêtes avec ça ?

\- Je ne l'embête pas. Réfléchis, c'est un ange, mais il est dans un corps d'homme et on ne va pas me faire croire que ce corps n'a pas quelques réactions humaines, parfois. Tu ne crois pas que-

\- Franchement Dean, oublie ça, coupa Sam. Tu vas finir par mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. 

Dean voulut répliquer mais il se contenta de se mordiller la langue en réfléchissant. Il faudrait bien un jour que Castiel embrasse quelqu'un.


	3. Chapter 3

_Embrasser : Action de poser sa bouche sur le visage, le corps de quelqu'un, ou sur un objet quelconque : Donner_ _un baiser_ _._

* * *

  


Castiel eut quelques jours de tranquillité. Dean ne lui parla plus de baiser et ne lui décocha plus non plus de coups d'œil. Ce n'était pas que Castiel ne pensait pas à essayer d'embrasser un être humain, c'était surtout qu'il ne voulait pas embrasser n'importe qui, comme ça, au détour d'une ruelle. Il n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit. Il ne connaissait même pas de femme qui pourrait l'embrasser, ni même une qu'il voudrait embrasser. Ça partait mal cette histoire. Il passait son temps à naviguer entre le Paradis et les affaires de démons avec Dean et Sam sur terre, et ça ne l'aidait pas à rencontrer des personnes ''normales''. Dans son esprit, c'était clair, il n'embrasserait qu'une personne qu'il connaissait bien et qui lui donnerait envie de faire ça. Et ce n'était pas gagné ! Il ne connaissait en effet que Sam et Dean.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

_Carson City, Nevada._

Dean remit sur le tapis le sujet des baisers quelques jours plus tard. Plutôt, quelques soirs plus tard. Après une traque particulièrement difficile, le chasseur s'écroula sur le lit de la chambre du motel pendant que Sam était allé se doucher. Castiel, qui était présent, s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- Moi, je n'aimerais pas crever sans avoir connu les sensations que procure un baiser, marmonna Dean, le regard rivé sur le dos de Castiel.

L'ange se retourna lentement et ses yeux bleus, empreints d'inquiétude, s'ancrèrent dans le regard vert du chasseur de démons.

\- Tu dis ça parce que le démon a failli me tuer ? demanda Castiel et Dean roula des yeux.

Et c’est vrai que l’ange avait failli y passer en chassant un démon qui avait en sa possession un poignard pour tuer les anges. Un objet volé à l’un des nombreux frères de Castiel.

\- Evidemment. Ce serait quand même dommage, non ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à en parler.

\- Je trouve que c'est important. Ce n'est pas malsain, les baisers. Ce n'est pas comme se vautrer dans la luxure.

\- Je ne pense plus cela depuis la mission dans l’Utah, j’ai changé d’opinion. Mais je ne suis pas convaincu par ton histoire de baiser. Je ne veux pas connaître cette sensation qui semble être formidable, d'après ce que tu en dis, avec une femme de passage. Je préférerais embrasser quelqu'un que je connais.

\- Moi, tu me connais, lança Dean sans se rendre compte tout de suite de ce qu'il disait et de la portée de ses mots. Il cligna des yeux en se redressant. Il venait vraiment de suggérer à Castiel de l'embrasser lui ? Il n'y avait pas comme un problème, là ?

\- Effectivement, il serait plus plausible de penser que je pourrais t’embrasser. Nous sommes liés tous les deux, nous sommes amis selon ta définition. Je pense qu’avec toi, cela serait plus simple de découvrir les baisers plutôt que de tenter cette expérience avec une parfaite inconnue, trouvée dans un lieu de perdition ou non.

\- Cas... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne sous-entendais pas que… Tu es mon ami mais je ne pourrais jamais t’embrasser.

L'ange fronça les sourcils et dit simplement :

\- Ah ! Avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes. 

Dean soupira et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

* * *

 

\- Castiel est déjà parti ? demanda Sam en sortant de la salle de bain. 

Pour toute réponse, Dean se contenta de grogner. Il avait bien pensé que l'ange allait fuir, encore -c'était dans ses habitudes-, mais il avait espéré pouvoir lui parler un peu plus. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit que, lui, il le connaissait ? Sous-entendant au passage que, lui, il pourrait l'embrasser. Pas étonnant que Castiel se soit sauvé en un battement d'ailes.

\- Ça va ? demanda Sam, debout à côté du lit de Dean, le regard fixé sur son frère et l'air inquiet.

Dean se releva et s'assit sur son lit.

\- J’arrive pas à croire que Castiel ne veuille pas embrasser une femme. C’est quoi son problème à cet ange ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup des anges ? Ils ont sûrement tous le même avis que Castiel sur la question.

\- Non, mais quand même. J'veux dire, le véhicule de Castiel avait une femme, il n'était donc pas d'une pureté absolue. Castiel devrait penser à ça et se dire que son véhicule aimerait peut-être encore connaître l’effet d’un baiser sur les lèvres. 

\- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ce que tu racontes, Dean. Le véhicule de Castiel est juste un réceptacle pour l’ange et n’a plus de souvenirs de son habitant précédent. Tu devrais… je sais pas… peut-être le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire. On sera quand même franchement dans la merde si Castiel décide de ne plus revenir nous aider parce que tu l'auras énervé.

Dean fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à son frère. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire qu'il allait énerver l'ange ? C'était SON ange après tout, pas celui de Sam. Enfin, son ange… dans le sens, son gardien, pas dans le sens que l’ange lui appartenait de quelque façon que ce fut. Du moins, c’est ce dont Dean essayait de se persuader.

* * *

 

Pourtant, Dean écouta les avertissements de Sam et ne parla plus de baiser. Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement et un soir, ce fut Castiel lui-même qui remit le sujet sur le tapis. La mission de la veille avait été harassante et Castiel savait qu'en rentrant au motel, Sam était allé dormir directement, mais Dean était, de son côté, sorti voir une femme -ou plusieurs ?-, enfin, peu importait, ce n'était pas vraiment le problème qui intéressait l'ange en ce moment. Et ça l’avait fait cogiter sérieusement, le fait que Dean aime autant sortir avec des femmes, et les embrasser, selon ses dires. Il avait donc, de son côté, passé la soirée à se renseigner en observant et en écoutant les humains partout dans la ville : il les avait épiés s’embrasser, il les avait écoutés en parler. Et, au final, il était partant pour apprendre.

* * *

 

Castiel avait laissé ses deux amis tranquilles la nuit précédente, mais ce soir-là, il était resté avec eux. Sam dormait quand Dean et lui sortirent du motel pour faire quelques pas dans la rue profitant ainsi de la fraîcheur de la nuit. 

Il savait qu’il était prêt, son seul problème maintenant, c’était de trouver le moyen d’être embrassé. Ce fut donc lui qui aborda Dean.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il simplement, déterminé.

Dean cligna des paupières et, vaguement troublé, se demanda à quoi Castiel pouvait bien être prêt.

\- Prêt à quoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour le baiser avec une femme. Tu as raison, je pourrais mourir à jamais sans avoir connu cette sensation. 

\- O…kay… Et tu… tu es vraiment prêt à rencontrer une femme ce soir ? 

\- Je suis prêt, répéta l'ange, toujours aussi déterminé.

Dean pinça les lèvres, trouvant soudain que Castiel se précipitait, mais hocha tout de même la tête en s’arrêtant au milieu d’une rue animée.

\- Bien.

Et il fit signe à Castiel de le suivre dans un bar.

* * *

 

Il y avait foule ce soir-là dans le pub. Dean commanda deux bières pour lui et Castiel, et ils s'assirent ensemble devant le bar. Dean jeta un coup d'œil sur son ami. Son éternel trench-coat n'était pas vraiment des plus engageants, et sa cravate mal serrée, non plus, mais ça irait. Une serveuse très belle, aux longs cheveux brun bouclé, passa derrière eux et Dean l'aborda poliment.

\- Dites, mademoiselle, je me demandais si vous embrasseriez le type à côté de moi ?

\- Pardon ? demanda la jeune serveuse, très surprise, et un peu sur la défensive. 

Les méthodes de drague à deux balles, elle pensait toutes les connaître, mais celle-ci, c'était de l'inédit et elle n'avait jamais eu à faire face auparavant à ce genre de stratégie. 

\- Je vous explique. Mon ami, ici présent, est un peu…du genre coincé par rapport aux choses de la vie, et je me suis mis en tête qu'il fallait qu'une jolie fille l'embrasse. Ce serait dommage qu'il meure sans connaître ça.

\- Il est en fin de vie ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Et quand il entendit sa question, Dean y vit une opportunité qu’il s’empressa de saisir.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

\- Ok, je suis désolé Castiel, s'excusa Dean pour la dixième fois en trois minutes.

Ils marchaient tous deux dans la rue. Ils étaient sortis précipitamment du bar une fois que la rencontre entre Castiel et la serveuse s'était soldée par un fiasco complet.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté de lui mentir en lui disant que j'étais en fin de vie ?

\- Tu aurais voulu que je lui dise dès le début que tu es un ange du Seigneur ? C'est sûr, elle aurait moins flippé.

\- C'est la vérité. Je suis un ange-

\- Du Seigneur, oui je sais. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Elle devait juste t'embrasser. Ce n'était pas la peine de te lancer dans un monologue sur l'amour et la sexualité des êtres humains. Enfin, Castiel, t'as quoi dans la tête ? Non… ne réponds pas ! Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu es un ange du Seigneur, je te renvoie au paradis à coups de pieds dans le cul.

\- Je ne vois pas comment un simple coup de pieds aux fesses pourrait me réexpédier au Paradis. Tu ne ferais que te blesser dans cette tentative inutile.

Dean poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Cet ange allait finir par le tuer. Le pire, c'était que Castiel ne se rendait pas compte du comique de sa phrase. Ça aurait pu passer pour du sarcasme, si Castiel avait su ce qu'était le sarcasme, mais il était bel et bien tout à fait sérieux quand il pensait que Dean voulait vraiment le renvoyer au paradis en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le cul. Affligeant !

\- J'abandonne, Castiel. Tu avais raison, Sam avait raison, on oublie cette affaire de baiser. C'était ridicule.

\- Tu en as parlé à Sam ?

\- C'est mon frère. Ce n'est pas un secret d'état non plus. Je lui ai dit qu'on en avait parlé. 

\- On devrait rentrer.

Dean ne discuta pas la proposition de l'ange et rentra au motel avec Castiel. Pourquoi l'ange rentrait-il avec lui d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait dormir lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il voulait discuter encore un peu ? Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, sans faire de bruit et s'assirent sur le lit de Dean, dans le noir.

* * *

 

\- Je ne souhaitais pas réellement embrasser cette femme, en vérité, chuchota Castiel après un long moment de silence. 

\- J’avais remarqué. Je ne comprends pas ton attitude mais je vais arrêter de te faire chier avec ça.

\- J'y ai réfléchi. Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de choisir la première femme venue. 

\- Tu préférerais vraiment quelqu'un que tu connais ?

\- Oui. Ou quelqu'un pour qui j'ai de l'affection, comme vous dites sur terre. 

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel. Il le voyait assez mal, mais ce n'était pas très important. 

\- Je pourrais t'embrasser toi, affirma simplement Castiel en se levant du lit et il disparut aussitôt. 

Dean resta figé dans la même position pendant un bon quart d'heure. Il finit par se lever et fit les cent pas dans la chambre. Embrasser Castiel ? Sérieusement ? Mais… Castiel était un homme, enfin un ange, mais dans un corps masculin. Dean n'allait quand même pas embrasser un homme. Bien que… s'il y réfléchissait bien, il n'y avait que deux hommes sur terre qu'il accepterait d'embrasser. Son propre frère, Sam, -ce qui pouvait sembler bizarre- et Castiel, ou du moins, le véhicule de Castiel. L’ange était pour lui comme un frère, maintenant. Un frère plutôt séduisant et ne partageant aucun lien de sang avec lui.

\- Castiel, murmura Dean, les bras et le regard au ciel, attendant que l'ange apparaisse, mais comme il l'avait bien pensé, Castiel ne se montra pas. 

Dean se laissa tomber sur une chaise et resta, toute la nuit, à se prendre la tête avec ses pensées toutes dirigées vers son ange gardien.

Fallait-il embrasser Castiel ? Ou oublier cette idée un peu étrange ? Est-ce qu’il oserait le faire ? Comment s’y prendre ? Baiser volé ou baiser programmé ? Et si l’ange n’aimait pas cela, finalement ? Et si _Dean_ _aimait trop ça_ , finalement ?

Vaincu par ses pensées qui commençaient à dériver sur un terrain qui ne lui convenait pas, il alluma son ordinateur portable pour penser à autre chose.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

Sam se leva à l'aube et trouva son frère attablé devant un petit déjeuner sommaire et son ordinateur portable. 

\- Déjà réveillé ? demanda Sam, surpris par cette constatation inhabituelle.

\- J'ai pas dormi. Je cherchais une nouvelle affaire et devine quoi, j'en ai trouvé une dans l'Oregon. Fais tes bagages, on se casse d'ici.

Dean ferma d'un coup sec l'écran, avala la dernière bouchée de son bagel, se leva et fourra l'ordinateur dans un sac rempli de fringues. 

\- Ah, c'est carrément expéditif ce matin. C'est quoi l'urgence ?

\- Quitter ce motel de merde et aller sauver des innocents. Ce qu'on fait depuis toujours.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Ça cachait quelque chose, cette précipitation. Il connaissait trop bien son frère pour être dupe. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une nouvelle mission, mais beaucoup plus à une fuite. Il n’ignorait pas que Dean et Castiel étaient ensemble dans la chambre quand, de son côté, il s’était couché puis endormi. Peut-être que Dean avait été contrarié par l’ange –ce qui n’aurait pas été un scoop-.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sam.

Dean se retourna vers lui.

\- Ouais. Je vais bien.

\- Ah, donc là, on n'est pas en train de fuir quelque chose ?

\- Fuir quoi ? Fuir qui ?

\- J'ai bien une petite idée, mais tu ne vas pas aimer.

Dean se détourna en haussant les épaules. 

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on fuit Castiel.

\- N'importe quoi, grinça Dean en haussant les épaules. Bouge-toi le cul, on y va.

Et l'aîné jeta son sac sur son épaule, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et sortit en laissant le battant largement ouvert, comme une invitation à effectivement ''se bouger le cul'' et en vitesse. Sam se gratta la tempe et consentit à suivre son frère. Dean n'était visiblement pas dans un bon moment pour être disposé à discuter.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

Les deux chasseurs roulaient depuis des heures quand Sam osa poser une question qui le démangeait depuis leur départ précipité. Il avait regardé de plus près la nouvelle affaire que son frère avait dénichée, et ça semblait assez conséquent.

\- Dean, pour l'affaire qu'on va traiter dans l'Oregon, j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on aura besoin d'aide, tu ne crois pas ? Peut-être que Castiel devrait être-

\- Laisse-le où il est. Il nous retrouvera.

\- Pas si on ne le prévient pas. Tu le sais bien, il nous a gravé ce truc sur nos côtes qui empêche les anges de nous localiser.

\- On n'aura pas besoin de lui. 

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que-

\- Je le sais, c'est tout !

\- Donc, j'avais raison. On fuit Castiel ? Enfin, plutôt, TU fuis Castiel. 

\- Ferme-la, Sammy.

\- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- Non.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? C'est à cause de cette histoire de baiser ? Je croyais que tu avais lâché l'affaire.

\- Moi, oui. Lui, non. C'est lui qui en a reparlé hier soir et je l'ai emmené avec moi dans un bar. 

\- Et ça marché ? demanda Sam en regardant son frère intensément, avide d'avoir une réponse rapide.

\- On parle de Castiel. Evidemment que ça n'a pas marché. Je lui ai trouvé une magnifique nana, que j'aurais d'ailleurs volontiers gardée pour moi, et cet enfoiré d'ange lui a fait un cours sur l'amour et la sexualité des êtres humains. En racontant au passage sa tirade sur le fait qu'il est un ange du Seigneur et qu'il n’est pas fait pour ressentir des émotions. Imagine une seconde la tête de la demoiselle après ça. Elle nous a traités de malades mentaux et d'illuminés et nous a demandé sèchement de quitter le bar sinon elle allait appeler la sécurité. J'ai préféré partir avec Castiel avant que ça dégénère.

\- Tu viens de le dire, on parle de Castiel. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? 

\- Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se rende compte des efforts que je faisais pour lui. 

\- Et à part ça ?

\- Rien. 

\- Tu veux me fait croire que tu fuis seulement parce que Castiel n'a pas embrassé cette femme ?

\- C'est exactement ça. 

Voyant l'air renfrogné de Dean, Sam laissa de côté ses autres questions, pour le moment, du moins.

Dean n’avait pas du tout envie de raconter à son frère que Castiel lui avait retourné les émotions avec sa fichue histoire de ne vouloir embrasser que quelqu’un qu’il connaissait et appréciait. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? L’ange n’avait qu’à se bouger les plumes pour faire des rencontres, ou même, décider de vouloir plutôt obtenir un baiser de la part de Sam, ça aurait bien arrangé l’aîné.

  



	4. Chapter 4

_Lostine, Oregon._

Dean et Sam avaient trouvé un motel pour poser leurs affaires et étaient directement partis en chasse, à peine arrivés, contre la nouvelle abomination qui sévissait dans la petite ville. Ça ressemblait à une simple affaire de vampires, mais ça avait le mérite d'occuper l'esprit de Dean qui parvenait ainsi à penser à autre chose qu'à Castiel. Quatre jours déjà que le chasseur n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de l'ange, mais c'était bien lui qui avait voulu cette situation. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

Après une nouvelle nuit de chasse aux suceurs de sang, Sam et Dean revinrent au petit matin à leur motel et le plus âgé s'écroula sur son lit, mort de fatigue. Sam, lui, prit le temps d'aller se doucher et quand il revint dans la chambre, il fut ravi de constater que son frère dormait à poings fermés. C'était enfin l'occasion rêvée pour invoquer Castiel et lui parler. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit sans bruit de la chambre, puis du petit établissement pour se planter, debout, tout seul, au milieu du parking encore désert. 

\- Castiel, je sais que tu m'entends. Je sais que je ne suis pas Dean, mais j'aimerais te parler. 

Sam dressa l'oreille mais n'entendit aucun autre son que ceux lui parvenant de la rue : quelques rares voitures, des aboiements de chien. Il attendit quelques secondes puis se décida finalement à rejoindre le motel, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il se figea en voyant Castiel devant l'établissement.

\- Salut Sam, dit l'ange.

\- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas répondre à mon appel.

\- Je vous cherche depuis plusieurs jours. Vous vous étiez évaporés dans la nature. J'attendais que Dean ait besoin de moi. 

\- Il refusait de t'appeler.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il doit être furieux après moi.

\- Furieux ? Je ne crois pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il te fuit. 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

- Á cause de cette histoire de baiser.

\- Il t'en a parlé ? Je… je n'aurais pas dû lui dire comme ça, brusquement, que je pourrais l'embrasser. J'ai compris trop tard que chez les humains, la plupart des hommes ne disent pas qu'ils pourraient en embrasser un autre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait.

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir aussi rapidement la réponse qui expliquait la raison de la fuite de Dean, et ce, avant même d'avoir posé la question.

\- Tu lui as dit que tu voulais l'embrasser ? s'étonna Sam, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le regard plongé dans celui de l'ange, comprenant beaucoup mieux l’attitude de son frère aîné. 

\- Pas que je voulais, non, que je pourrais le faire. Je ne veux pas embrasser quelqu'un dont je ne connais rien. Avec Dean, ça me semble plus évident. 

\- Je comprends mieux qu'il n'ait pas voulu te voir ces derniers temps.  Écoute , on sera encore ici pendant quelques jours. Essaye de passer le voir à un moment où je ne serai pas présent. En ce moment, il dort et je vais aller me coucher aussi. La nuit a été rude avec les vampires. Si tu veux, je peux te recontacter quand il se réveillera. Je pense que… vous avez besoin de parler. 

\- Je peux aussi venir attendre dans votre chambre qu'il se réveille, proposa Castiel, d’une voix faible, en détournant légèrement le regard.

\- Si tu veux, soupira Sam en haussant les épaules.

Sam passa devant Castiel et ce dernier le suivit dans le motel, puis dans la chambre. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Dean, couché à plat ventre sur le lit, qui dormait à poings fermés. L'ange s'assit sur le bord du lit, mit les mains sur ses genoux et attendit.

* * *

**oo00oo**

  
Dean se retourna dans son sommeil et sa main droite effleura une matière souple et douce, dont la texture évoquait une étoffe, et c'est le mouvement de cette supposée étoffe qui réveilla le chasseur. Il sursauta alors avant de cligner des yeux.

\- Castiel ?questionna-t-il, interloqué et encore un peu engourdi par le sommeil. Comment tu… bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

\- Sam m'a appelé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu ne l'avais pas déjà fait. 

\- On n'a pas besoin de toi pour combattre un nid de vampires. Depuis quand t'es là exactement ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Deux heures, peut-être trois. 

Dean se passa la main sur les yeux et s'assit au bord de son lit, tournant le dos à Castiel. 

\- Dean, quand je t’ai dit que je pourrais t’embrasser, je n’ai pas réalisé que chez les humains, ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’un homme dit à un autre homme. Je comprends donc pourquoi tu ne m’as pas répondu et pourquoi tu ne voulais plus me voir depuis quelques jours. Je pourrais changer de véhicule pour que les choses soient plus faciles, mais je n’en ai pas vraiment l’envie.

\- Ne change pas pour ça, Cas. Tu sais…

Dean se retourna lentement et fut surpris de voir que l’ange le regardait intensément. Non, il ne voulait pas que Castiel change pour lui ou à cause de lui. Ce véhicule lui convenait très bien et s’associait parfaitement à sa personnalité.

\- Je voulais que ce soit toi parce que ça me paraissait plus facile, plus acceptable. Un ange n’est pas censé avoir envie de connaître les baisers, mais moi, j’en ai envie maintenant parce que j’y ai réfléchi, mais je ne veux pas le faire avec n’importe qui.

\- On a déjà eu cette discussion. Change de disque. 

Dean se leva et fit quelques pas devant son lit. Castiel se leva à son tour et interrompit la marche inutile de Dean, cette marche entreprise sans but précis. Encore une particularité étrange des humains que Castiel ne comprenait pas. Quel était l’intérêt de marcher pour aller nulle part ? Il retint Dean d’une main qu’il appuya contre son torse et le chasseur fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur cette main d’ange posée sur sa poitrine

\- Pourquoi tu compliques tout, Castiel ?

L’ange fronça les sourcils. Il compliquait quoi ?

\- On s’entend bien, toi et moi. On partage un lien, c’est toi-même qui l‘as dit, mais il se passera quoi si on s’embrasse ?

\- Il se passera quoi ?

\- Ne répète pas ma question. Je veux dire, il se passera quoi par la suite entre toi et moi ? Ce sera plus pareil, Cas, et je ne veux pas que ça change. Je ne veux pas que tu changes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je changerais ?

\- Quand on embrasse quelqu’un avec qui on est ami, ça ne se finit jamais bien. Crois-moi. Et si… 

\- Si quoi, Dean ? Dis-moi ce que tu penses ?

\- Si… si tu regrettes après ? Si cela ne te plaît pas ? Si ça te dégoûte ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu. Mon premier baiser, je l’ai connu à quinze ans, autant dire qu’il date et-

\- Comment c’était ? demanda l’ange, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement très intéressé par ce que pourrait lui raconter Dean à ce sujet.

Dean rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Castiel avait vraiment le don de le mettre mal à l’aise. Il saisit la main de l’ange et l’éloigna de son corps. Il recula et s’assit sur le lit, invitant Castiel à en faire autant.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire sur mon premier baiser. Je veux dire, à part que je m’en souviens encore, je n’ai pas autre chose à raconter sur ce sujet.

\- Tu me vantes les mérites des baisers depuis deux mois et tu ne sais pas ce que tu peux me raconter sur les tiens.

\- Ça ne fait pas très sérieux, je le reconnais. Un baiser, ça ne se raconte pas Castiel, ça se vit sur le moment et ensuite, il reste un souvenir. Quelque chose qu’on n’arrive pas à raconter avec des mots. Pour faire court, c’était doux et mouillé et… excitant. 

Dean resta silencieux un bon moment, Castiel aussi. Seule la respiration de Sam et quelques gémissements qui lui échappaient pendant son sommeil brisèrent le silence de la chambre du motel. 

\- Cas… s’il faut vraiment que je t’embrasse pour que tu puisses connaître l’effet que ça fait… je…

\- Tu es contre cette idée, affirma l’ange en regardant fixement devant lui.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que j’allais dire. Je ne suis pas contre… seulement… j’aimerais que ça reste pour toi un bon et doux souvenir. Je ne veux pas que ça ressemble aux centaines de baisers que j’ai déjà donnés à des centaines de femmes dont je ne me souviens ni le nom, ni le goût que pouvaient avoir leurs lèvres.

\- Parce qu’on est amis ? demanda l’ange en tournant la tête vers son protégé pour soutenir son regard.

Dean se leva et fit quelques pas pour que Castiel soit derrière lui. Il soupira. 

\- Parce que je ne pourrai plus assumer de te regarder en face si pour toi ce moment devenait un mauvais souvenir. 

Castiel fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule du chasseur qui se retourna lentement. Le regard bleu croisa le regard vert et Dean déglutit difficilement. Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour juste se pencher un peu vers Castiel et poser ses lèvres sur celles d’un ange ? Peut-être était-ce le moment de mettre ses appréhensions de côté et de faire plaisir à un ami ? Peut-être était-ce juste le moment rêvé pour écouter ses propres désirs qui criaient au fond de lui et de leur accorder ce dont ils languissaient avec tant d’ardeur ? Au fond, Dean savait qu’il pouvait le faire. L’apparence masculine de Castiel n’était pas un problème. Dean se tourna légèrement pour faire face à Castiel et lentement, une de ses mains vint s’agripper à un des pans du trench-coat. 

\- Maintenant ? souffla Castiel, ses yeux ne quittant pas les émeraudes qui le fixaient intensément.

Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant d’un regard appuyé en signe de consentement et Castiel s’approcha à peine… mais Dean recula. Son regard venait de capter un semblant de mouvement dans le lit de son frère et il vit aussitôt une tête sortir de sous le drap. Les cheveux emmêlés de Sam lui tombaient devant les yeux et il les repoussa en arrière d’une main avant de saluer Dean et Castiel. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu’il avait interrompu quelque chose. Ça se voyait sur le visage de Dean et dans l’attitude de Castiel qui baissa la tête et disparut dans un bruissement d’ailes caractéristique. Merde !

* * *

**oo00oo**  


Dean regarda Sam, Sam scruta Dean en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui s’était passé.

\- J’ai…, commença Sam, indécis, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu’il devait dire ou pas. Se demandant même s’il ne valait pas mieux se taire.

\- Je vais me recoucher, annonça Dean, joignant l’action à la parole. 

Il s’allongea dans son lit, rabattant la couverture sur lui et tourna le dos à Sam. Il entendit son frère se lever et se servir à boire. Une bière peut-être, il en aurait bien pris une, mais il avait autre chose en tête en ce moment. À savoir, Castiel ! Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment été à deux doigts d’embrasser l’ange pour lui faire plaisir ? Ou parce qu’il en avait envie ?

\- Je deviens fou, marmonna-t-il sans bouger, regardant le mur en face de lui.

En même temps, il aurait pu le faire, ça ne l’aurait pas dérangé… sur le moment… mais après ? Et c’était cet ‘’après’’ qui lui avait fait détourner le regard, qui l’avait conduit à repérer du mouvement dans le lit de Sam et à reculer comme un lâche. Ce n’était quand même pas compliqué d’embrasser un ami ? Si ? 

Dean se passa une main sur les yeux, rageant contre lui-même, se retourna et se leva. Il se dirigea vers le frigidaire mis à la disposition des clients dans la chambre du motel, prit une bière, l’ouvrit et en but une longue gorgée avant de poser la bouteille avec brusquerie sur la table. Sam le regarda sans bouger, adossé au mur à côté de la fenêtre, sourcils relevés, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son frère. Dean fixa de son regard vert son frère, s’approcha de lui et posa, sans prévenir, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam le repoussa aussi sec avec violence, le faisant tomber sur les fesses, au beau milieu de la chambre sur la moquette. 

\- T’as pété un câble ou quoi ? cria Sam en se passant le dos de la main sur les lèvres. On est toujours frères, je te signale !

Dean se releva lentement, but une gorgée de bière et s’appuya contre la table, mains serrées sur le plateau en bois. 

\- Pourquoi avec toi, j’y arrive et pas avec cet abruti d’ange ?

\- Déjà, tu ne devrais même pas avoir envie de m’embrasser. Le fait que tu te demandes pourquoi tu y arrives avec moi, c’est malsain, Dean. À quoi tu joues ?

Dean se redressa et détailla son frère longuement avant de soupirer. 

\- Castiel ne nous a jamais rien demandé. Il ne m’a rien demandé en échange de ma sortie de l’Enfer. RIEN ! Et je n’ai même pas été foutu de lui accorder le seul truc qu’il a demandé. La seule chose qu’il voudrait de ma part.

\- Cette histoire de baiser te monte à la tête. Tu commences à me faire peur.

\- Je voulais juste lui faire connaître…

\- Je sais. Dean, assieds-toi.

L’aîné soupira mais consentit à écouter l’injonction de son frère. Sam se plaça en face de lui. 

\- Et, si tu me racontais ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Rien… c’est… avec Castiel, je n’y arrive pas.

Sam regarda son frère, sourcils relevés, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il essayait de lui dire. 

\- J’ai connu des milliers de baisers depuis mon premier, donné à l’âge de 15 ans. Sans mentir ! Et j’ai jamais eu de problème avec ça. Même toi, juste avant, j’ai réussi à…

\- Oh, stop là, on ne parle pas de ça, merci ! coupa Sam avec précipitation, peu désireux de revenir sur ce moment glauque et bizarre qu’il aurait bien aimé ne pas vivre. Mais, qu’est-ce qui te pose problème avec Castiel ?

\- C’est que c’est Castiel !

Les sourcils de Sam se froncèrent en même temps que sa bouche se pinça. Oui et donc ?

\- Castiel est un ange. Castiel… c’est pas pareil. C’est… il a jamais connu ça, tu vois et j’ai…  j’ai peur de passer pour une merde.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sam qui n’avait rien compris à la dernière phrase prononcée par son frère tant le volume de sa voix avait baissé jusqu’à en devenir inaudible.

\- …

\- Dean !

\- Imagine si ça le déçoit ?

\- Ben… ce sera juste qu’il n’apprécie pas les baisers. Tu ne vas pas t’en vouloir si un ange n’aime pas les baisers humains. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus. 

\- Il mérite mieux.

Sam sourit un peu et lança à son frère en se levant :

\- Alors, à toi de lui donner mieux.

Et il disparut dans la salle de bain.

* * *

  
L’idée de Sam était bonne. Donner mieux à Castiel qu’un simple baiser ‘’pour tester ce que ça fait’’, ce n’était pas bête. Castiel méritait que ce premier baiser reste pour lui un bon souvenir et que ce ne soit pas expédié en quelques secondes, comme ça, sans crier gare. Maintenant, il fallait trouver comment proposer mieux. Dean se mordilla la lèvre. Que pouvait-il faire pour que le premier baiser de Castiel soit un bon souvenir associé aux meilleures sensations qui puissent exister sur Terre ? 

\- Et je fais ça comment ? cria Dean dans la chambre de motel pour se faire entendre de Sam, toujours dans la salle de bain.

\- Oh sérieux, je ne vais pas t’apprendre ça, quand même. Comment tu ferais avec une nana que tu as envie de mettre dans ton lit ? demanda Sam en ouvrant la porte. 

\- Euh… je ne compte pas mettre Cas dans mon lit. Ça c’est hors de question ! Jamais ! JAMAIS, t’entends ?

\- Non, rectifia Sam en pouffant, je ne voulais pas dire que tu dois mettre l’ange dans ton lit, je te demande comment tu fais avant de mettre une femme dans ton lit ? Tu l’invites à sortir, genre cinéma, restaurant, non ?

\- Dans quel monde tu vis ? J’ai jamais fait ça ! s’indigna Dean, trouvant que c’étaient vraiment des idées de gonzesses. Il ne s’emmerdait jamais à faire autant de chichis pour une nana.

\- Ben… c’est peut-être le moment de commencer. Tu l’as dit toi-même, Castiel mérite mieux !

Dean soupira. Sérieux ?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS : Je suis vraiment désolé pour le baiser Wincest (j'ai horreur de ça en plus) mais il cadrait dans l'histoire celui-là. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean laissa passer deux jours avant d’appeler Castiel. L’ange apparut aussitôt, ce qui était assez rare et qui surprit Dean. 

\- D’habitude je dois presque te supplier d’apparaître et là, tu débarques en moins de dix secondes. 

\- J’étais inoccupé, dit simplement l’ange. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Pour moi, non. Je voulais t’inviter à sortir, lança Dean en retenant sa respiration. 

Castiel leva la tête vers le ciel, puis regarda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous sommes déjà dehors, constata l’ange et il avait raison. Dean l’avait appelé alors qu’il se trouvait dans une rue. 

\- Mouais. Je parlais d’aller dans un restaurant.

\- Je ne mange pas. Je n’ai jamais faim.

\- C’est vrai, j’avais oublié. Alors, on peut aller se faire une toile ?

L’ange cligna des yeux. Une toile ?

\- Aller regarder un film dans un cinéma, expliqua Dean en pointant du doigt un bâtiment non loin d’eux. 

\- Est-ce que c’est important pour les chasseurs ?

\- Quoi ?... Non… Je… Ne discute pas et viens avec moi, ordonna le chasseur en se mettant en marche vers le cinéma. Castiel se contenta de le suivre en silence. 

Dean s’arrêta devant un guichet, commanda deux billets et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Ils passèrent une porte et Castiel se figea. Il regarda autour de lui. Des fauteuils rouges étaient alignés devant un écran de télévision géant. Quel endroit magnifique !

\- Bon, tu te bouges ? s’énerva Dean et l’ange se remit en marche pour le suivre entre deux rangées de sièges. Dean se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil rouge au milieu d’une allée et Castiel resta debout, regardant le chasseur. Dean leva la tête, tira sur le bras de Castiel et le fit asseoir. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici exactement ? questionna l’ange sans quitter Dean des yeux.

\- Une idée de Sam.

\- Sam va nous rejoindre ?

\- Non. 

\- Est-ce qu’on va regarder La Clinique des cœurs brisés ?

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Dean en faisant un bond sur son siège. Qui t’a parlé de cette série ?

\- Personne, mais je t’ai déjà vu la regarder quand Sam n’était pas avec toi.

Dean grimaça, embêté d’avoir été surpris devant son ‘’petit plaisir secret’’, mais il se ressaisit, renonça à répliquer quoi que ce fût et tourna son regard vers l’écran du cinéma. Les lumières s’éteignirent dans la salle, et Castiel s’agita, occupé à regarder partout autour de lui ce qui se passait. 

\- Tout va bien, c’est juste le charme des films vus au cinéma. Maintenant, chut !

Castiel se détendit légèrement et son regard fut happé par les images que diffusait l’écran géant.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

\- Est-ce que le cinéma t’a plu ? demanda Dean quand lui et l’ange sortirent du bâtiment.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l’ange. 

\- Oui. C’était… divertissant. Mais pourquoi sommes-nous allés regarder un film ?

\- Ah… euh… c’est à cause de cette affaire de baiser. Je… je ne voulais pas que ce soit comme quand j’embrasse des femmes. Je voulais… te faire plaisir et que tu te rappelles ce moment comme d’un bon souvenir, alors Sam a proposé que je t’emmène au cinéma et au restaurant, mais comme tu ne manges pas, c’est…

\- On peut quand même aller manger. 

\- Bien… ben allons manger.

Et Dean se dirigea vers un petit restaurant de quartier. Il entra, suivit de Castiel et s’attabla, l’ange en face de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m’embrasser après ? demanda Castiel et Dean devint rouge pivoine en l’espace de quelques secondes. Il toussa bruyamment et se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné. Oui , c’était le but qu’il s’était fixé au terme de cette journée, mais Castiel n’était pas obligé de parler si fort dans un restaurant bondé.

\- Et si on parlait de ceci plus tard. Contente-toi pour le moment de commander quelque chose, je mangerai à ta place.

L’ange acquiesça en silence, son regard bleu scrutant le chasseur avec intérêt.

\- Dean ? demanda Castiel qui le regardait manger son hamburger.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu sais, pour le baiser, ce n’est pas grave si tu ne le fais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas pressé. J’ai l’impression que cette histoire te met très mal à l’aise et je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu n’as pas envie.

\- Qui a dit que je n’en avais pas envie ? Tu ne me forces à rien, Castiel. C’est juste que ce n’est pas si simple. Avec les femmes que je rencontre, c’est pour pouvoir coucher avec elle que je les embrasse. Je leur fais croire qu’elles me plaisent pour obtenir d’elles plus que du sexe, parce que ça flatte leur égo et alors elles pensent que je vais me mettre en couple avec elles, mais, en réalité, ce sont des personnes que je ne compte pas revoir de ma vie, je ne m’attache pas à elles. Toi…, je suis attaché à toi, c’est comme si tu étais de ma famille. Tu es aussi important que Sam à mes yeux. Nous sommes également appelés à nous revoir sans cesse et si je t’embrasse, il y aura donc toujours ce moment entre nous, alors, je veux qu’il soit bon, histoire que ni toi ni moi, nous ne le regrettions.

\- Je comprends. C’est plus facile avec les femmes pour lesquelles tu n’as pas de sentiments. 

\- Ouais…, on peut dire ça comme ça. 

\- Quel est le programme après le restaurant ?

\- Je pense que tu vas devoir repartir et je vais rentrer au motel. Sam et moi, on part demain pour une nouvelle affaire à régler dans l’Etat de Washington. Je t’appellerai quand on y sera. Je voudrais qu’on y aille par étape, toi et moi. Là, on est allé au cinéma et au restaurant et on va se quitter là-dessus, c’est suffisant pour ce soir.

\- D’accord. Je préfère aussi qu’on y aille par étape.

Castiel laissa Dean seul après le restaurant et le chasseur rentra à son motel à pied. Sam était là, dans la chambre, allongé sur son lit, le nez dans un bouquin.

\- Alors ? demanda le cadet en fermant son livre d’un bruit sec quand Dean referma la porte de la chambre.

\- Cinéma et restaurant. J’ai fait comme tu as dit. 

\- Et le baiser ?

\- Peut-être la prochaine fois. On y va par étape.

\- … Heum…

Dean se pinça les lèvres en décochant un regard noir à son petit frère.

\- Vas-y, exprime le fond de ta pensée.

\- Non rien.

\- Sam ! claqua Dean.

\- C’est que… on dirait que vous allez sortir ensemble. Comme… une relation.

\- N’importe quoi ! Franchement, tu racontes que des conneries, s’énerva Dean et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour disparaître dans la pièce puis ferma la porte à clé. Il râla quelques minutes devant le miroir. 

Il essayait juste d’être sympa et prévenant avec un ami et voilà qu’il passait pour une tapette. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit se concentrer sur cette histoire de baiser entre Castiel et lui. Quand l’embrasser ? Après combien de temps ? Et comment embrassait-on un ange ?

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

Castiel regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait même pas vraiment où il était exactement mais il prit le temps de flâner dans le quartier où il se trouvait. Il avait laissé Dean à Lostine et avait atterri ailleurs, quelque part sur terre, là où son envie de se poser l’avait titillé. L’endroit était plutôt joli et pas trop bruyant. L’ange s’assit sur le premier banc qu’il vit et posa les mains sur ses genoux. C’était quand même un peu ennuyeux d’avoir des mains, la moitié du temps, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il avait observé les humains, certains les mettaient dans leurs poches, il avait essayé pour voir, et puis non, il avait l’air très bête avec ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, alors il avait laissé tomber cette idée. Bref… ses mains n’étaient pas le sujet qui le préoccupait pour le moment. Non, ses pensées étaient plutôt dirigées vers un chasseur de démons qu’il connaissait bien maintenant. Dean Winchester. C’était son protégé, il se devait de penser à lui, mais il trouvait quand même qu’il y pensait beaucoup ces derniers temps, voire, un peu trop à son goût. C’était juste un humain après tout. Une race que son Père avait aimée plus que ses enfants, les anges. Une espèce qui devait se servir de voitures pour se déplacer, et c’était franchement fastidieux d’employer ces machines pour voyager. Mais… ce n’était pas non plus le sujet qui préoccupait Castiel. Dean, un ami, un homme. Pour l’ange, ça ne posait pas de problème, mais pour le chasseur, le fait que Castiel occupe un véhicule de sexe masculin semblait être un problème. Ou alors, il n’avait pas compris et c’était le fait qu’il soit Castiel qui dérangeait Dean ? Est-ce que c’était si compliqué d’embrasser quelqu’un ? Est-ce que c’était si difficile d’embrasser un ami ? En quoi c’était différent du fait d’embrasser une inconnue ou un inconnu ? Castiel se traita d’hypocrite. Lui-même n’était pas prêt à embrasser n’importe qui, il pouvait bien comprendre que pour Dean ce soit plus facile d’embrasser des inconnues que des amis. Le chasseur avait ses raisons que l’ange ne comprenait pas. C’était compliqué de réfléchir par soi-même, au final. Castiel se souvint du temps où il obéissait à n’importe quel ordre et n’importe quelle demande sans se demander pourquoi il obtempérait. En ce temps-là, si Dean lui avait dit que c’était bien d’embrasser une femme, Castiel l’aurait fait sans se poser de question… mais qu’aurait-il gagné en s’exécutant ? Sûrement rien de bien extraordinaire. Il aurait peut-être même été dégoûté par un tel acte ? Maintenant, il écoutait ses pensées et analysait son ressenti avant de prendre une décision, pas toujours bonne, ça, il ne le niait pas, mais au moins, elle n’appartenait qu’à lui. Embrasser Dean était sa décision, l’embrasser lui et pas une autre personne. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre et puis, il en avait conclu logiquement que cela devait obligatoirement être lui. Il n’allait pas changer d’avis sauf si Dean ne le voulait pas vraiment. Mais l’ange ne l’avait pas vraiment senti réticent, du moins, il n’avait pas perçu de dégoût chez lui, mais plutôt de la peur. Peur de quoi ? Qu’est-ce que Dean pouvait bien redouter de ce moment ? Est-ce que les baisers humains amenaient forcément à éprouver des sentiments ?... Non… sûrement pas, sinon Dean n’aurait pas donné autant de baisers dans sa vie à autant de femmes différentes. Qu’est-ce qui poussaient les humains à avoir peur d’un baiser ? Qu’est-ce qui poussait Dean à avoir peur d’embrasser un ange ?

\- C’est complexe, murmura Castiel en disparaissant. Il s’envola, direction le Paradis.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

_Spokane, Washington._

Dean leva les yeux vers le ciel et pria Castiel de bien vouloir le rejoindre. Ça faisait à peine trois heures qu’il avait posé ses bagages à Spokane avec Sam et déjà, il avait besoin de Castiel. Il fallait qu’il le voie. Mais l’ange ne se présenta pas.

\- Enfoiré d‘ange ! grommela Dean en revenant vers le motel.

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda une voix derrière lui et il e retourna vivement pour voir Castiel devant lui. 

\- Quand je t’appelle, c’est pour te voir, oui ! Merci d’être venu.

\- Mon rôle est de venir te voir quand tu as besoin de moi. 

\- Merci quand même.

\- Alors, quelle est l’affaire en cours ?

\- Eh bien, Sam et moi croyons que… Attends, je ne t’ai pas appelé pour ça. Enfin, si… mais pas entièrement pour cette raison… BREF ! J’ai besoin de toi pour aller avec moi chez des gens pour poser des questions sur leur fils de 17 ans et on va prendre la voiture parce que j’ai besoin de te parler pendant le trajet jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions chez eux.

L‘ange ne dit rien et se dirigea tranquillement vers l’Impala garée plus loin, Dean sur ses talons. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Dean démarra.

\- Alors, pourquoi on doit aller voir les parents de ce jeune homme ? demanda l’ange en tournant son regard bleu sur Dean. 

\- Il semblerait que le jeune homme se soit évaporé un soir devant les yeux de son petit frère. Pas banal, hein ?

\- Non, pas banal. Et tu voulais me parler de quoi ? 

\- Est-ce que tu sais danser ?

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Castiel, ses yeux ronds écarquillés.

\- Danser, tu sais ce que c’est ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais danser ?

\- Non. Et toi, tu sais danser ?

\- Pas vraiment. 

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? interrogea l’ange, sourcils froncés, se doutant bien qu’il y avait une raison justifiant cette série de questions posées par le chasseur.

\- Le gamin qui a disparu, pardon, qui s’est évaporé, aimait les soirées dansantes organisées par un groupe de… enfin de…

\- Un groupe de quoi ? insista Castiel, désireux d’avoir le fin mot de l’histoire. 

-Tu vas rire, un groupe d’hommes homosexuels.

\- Et c’est censé être drôle ? Mais pourquoi ?

Dean jeta un regard à Castiel. Non, l’ange ne pouvait pas comprendre la référence à leur histoire de baiser.

\- J’ai rien dit. J’ai besoin d’aller à cette soirée avec toi. Sam sera présent aussi, mais il s’est fait engager comme videur.

\- Il va vider quoi ?

\- C’est quelqu’un qui surveille la boîte de nuit.

\- Une boîte ?

\- C’est l’endroit où les gens vont danser. On va aller dans cette boîte, ce soir, toi et moi, mais pas pour danser en fait, comme un… couple…. Me regarde pas comme ça, je n’avais pas le choix. Sam s’est proposé comme videur, j’ai été obligé de me débrouiller sans lui. J’ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là… Je sais, c’est un plan de merde, mais si t’as mieux à proposer, là tout de suite, je t’écoute. 

\- Ça ira, dit simplement Castiel en détournant son regard sur le paysage qui défilait par la vitre de la voiture.

* * *

 

L’entretien avec les parents du jeune homme n’avait pas mené à grand-chose. Rien que Dean ne savait pas déjà, en tout cas. Le fils se promenait dans la rue avec son petit frère de 15 ans quand il s’était évaporé, tout simplement, sans raison apparente. Castiel et lui avaient contrôlé et passé au peigne fin le tronçon de trottoir où avait disparu le jeune homme, mais rien. Pas de traces, pas de présence de soufre, pas d’ondes électromagnétiques. Le calme plat. Voilà qui était très inquiétant. Dean rentra à son motel en compagnie de l’ange et ils s’installèrent devant l’ordinateur du chasseur qui en profita pour manger un morceau. Sam n’était pas dans la chambre, ni même dans les alentours. Normal, il était déjà en train de travailler à la boîte pour préparer la soirée.

  


  



	6. Chapter 6

\- Je ne le sens pas vraiment ce plan, dit Castiel en regardant ses pieds. 

Ils étaient, Dean et lui, debout à battre le pavé, dans la queue formée devant la porte de la boîte de nuit. Ils avaient longtemps hésité à opter pour un changement de look et finalement, ils n’avaient rien modifié à leur tenue habituelle. Castiel était là, avec son éternel trench-coat, sa cravate à l’envers, et son air un peu paumé qu’il arborait souvent.

\- Tu veux que je sois sincère, moi non plus je ne le sens pas. Mais on va entrer là-dedans et faire notre job. C’est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. En plus, Sam compte sur nous maintenant. 

Castiel releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans le regard de Dean. Ok, puisqu’il le fallait, ils n’avaient effectivement pas d’autre choix. Les deux hommes se placèrent côte à côte et se dirigèrent ensemble vers l’entrée de la boîte de nuit gardée par deux géants, de vraies armoires à glaces encore plus impressionnantes que Sam ne l’était déjà. Ils passèrent sans problème et entrèrent dans une grande pièce bondée de gens. Jeunes, vieux… surtout des hommes, très peu de femmes… certains en train de danser sur des slows, d’autres accoudés au bar ou assis sur des banquettes. Dean repéra tout de suite son frère et se dirigea vers lui avec Castiel sur ses talons.

\- Sam, du nouveau ? demanda Dean et Sam tourna son regard vers lui. 

\- Peut-être, mais je ne peux pas t’en parler maintenant. Fondez-vous dans la masse et… Dean, essaye de faire en sorte que Castiel ne se fasse pas trop remarquer.

Dean acquiesça et tourna les talons. Il agrippa le bras de l’ange et lui intima silencieusement l’ordre de le suivre. Ils prirent place devant le bar et Dean commanda deux cocktails colorés avec des parasols ridicules planté dans le verre, de quoi faire grogner le chasseur. De l’alcool de gonzesses ! Mais le bar ne proposait rien d’autre. Dès qu’il eut les verres dans les mains, il en tendit un à Castiel qui le but d’une seule traite. Dean releva les sourcils, son regard planté sur son ami et il tourna la tête lentement quand il vit qu’il n’était pas le seul à scruter l’ange étrangement.

\- Sacré descente votre ami, fit remarquer un mec se trouvant à côté de Dean en lui tapant sur l’épaule.

\- Occupe-toi de ton cul ! grogna le chasseur en retour

Et Dean fit signe à Castiel qu’il valait mieux s’éloigner un peu du comptoir. Ils se placèrent dans un coin de la salle et Dean se pencha à l’oreille de Castiel.

\- Un cocktail, ça se savoure, Castiel. Ce n’est pas un shot à boire d’un trait. Sam m’a dit qu’il a peut-être du nouveau pour notre enquête. Il va sûrement tenter de m’en parler un peu plus tard. Pour le moment, on se fond dans le décor. Pas la peine de se faire remarquer. Je crois qu’il y a une autre salle plus calme que celle-ci. On va essayer d’y entrer pour pouvoir discuter un peu avec les gens qui s’y trouvent. Reste avec moi !

Castiel acquiesça et suivit Dean jusqu’à une porte gardée par deux hommes baraqués. 

\- Bonsoir, lança Dean aux deux hommes avec le sourire. Est-ce qu’on peut…

Mais il n’eut pas le loisir d’achever sa question parce que les deux mecs éclatèrent de rire en regardant Castiel.

\- Sérieux, tu comptes entrer dans l’arrière salle avec ton petit copain fringué de la sorte ? demanda un gros blond, hilare.

\- Je comptais sur ça, oui. C’est quoi le problème ? questionna Dean, sentant monter la colère en lui.

\- Non sérieux, tu l’as dégoté où celui-là ? Chez les attardés mentaux ? Ou dans un remake miteux de l’inspecteur Colombo ?

Dean plissa des yeux. Ok, fallait changer de technique avec ces abrutis. Il mit sa main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit son portefeuille pour montrer sa (fausse) carte du FBI aux deux idiots. Castiel fit de même et les deux hommes ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce qui leur donnait un air profondément débile, mais drôle, et ce geste eut le mérite de leur faire fermer leurs grandes gueules. Ils consentirent enfin à laisser passer l’ange et le chasseur dans la nouvelle pièce. Dean comprit très vite pourquoi les deux gorilles avaient ricané en voyant Castiel revêtu de son imperméable. Ils venaient de mettre les pieds dans un coin réservé à des hommes plus… efféminés que la normale, habillés en couleurs flous, à le dernière mode et Dean se sentit très mal à l’aise. Ils n’étaient même pas certains que tous soient des hommes. C’était sûr que son look, mais surtout celui de Castiel, dénotaient clairement avec ceux des autres. Mais tant pis…

\- FBI, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser ! lança Dean, d’une voix forte et assurée, une voix virile, et plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui et son ange gardien. 

Il se sentit flancher quand il remarqua des langues gourmandes passer sur certaines lèvres. Aïe ! Il avança de quelques pas, Castiel sur ses talons et inspira tout l’air qu’il put pour se donner du courage. C’était bien loin d’être le genre de milieu dans lequel il se sentait à l’aise, mais il n’avait pas le choix. 

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous connaissez un jeune homme répondant au prénom de Shaun Bucklet ? Il a disparu depuis deux jours dans la rue où habitent ses parents. Ils nous ont dit qu’il était un habitué de ce lieu.

\- Ça dépend pourquoi tu veux savoir ça, mon mignon, susurra un grand homme roux en s’approchant de Dean qui, par réflexe, recula légèrement.

\- Eh bien, il… il a disparu. Son jeune frère nous a dit qu’il s’était évaporé, mais vous savez comment sont les jeunes, ils déforment parfois la réalité. On s’est dit que peut-être il avait pu fuir avec un… ami et que vous aviez peut-être des informations sur cette affaire. 

\- Il venait ici presque tous les soirs. C’est un endroit calme où les gens mis à l’écart de la société traditionnelle peuvent rencontrer l’amour. On n’est pas ici pour des histoires sordides.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Et à part ça ? insista le chasseur, le regard légèrement tourné vers un homme qui s’approchait doucement de Castiel, tel un prédateur prudent.

\- Il avait rencontré un mec… la semaine passée si je me souviens bien. Mais je ne sais pas son nom.

\- Vous savez s’il est ici ce soir ?

\- Mmmh…

Dean se tourna brusquement vers l’ange à côté de lui et envoya un regard noir à l’homme qui se penchait un peu trop à son goût vers son ami.

\- Vous avez de ces yeux, on dirait qu’on peut y voir le Paradis dedans, susurra l’homme en s’approchant encore un peu plus du visage de Castiel. Je suis sûr que c’est une promesse de septième ciel.

Il était aussi grand que Dean, avec des cheveux aussi longs que ceux de Sam, mais noirs et bouclés, des yeux noirs et le teint halé. 

\- Laissez tomber les méthodes de drague à deux balles, il est ici avec moi pour le travail, pas pour faire des rencontres. Vous posez un doigt sur lui, je vous éclate la tronche, menaça Dean en obligeant l’homme à reculer.

\- Oh, on est jaloux à ce que je vois. C’est vrai qu’il est beau, je comprends que vous vouliez le garder pour vous. 

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je…, bredouilla Dean avant de se reprendre et de continuer d’une voi x plus assurée, laissez tomber et répondez à mes questions. 

\- Je ne répondrai que si c’est votre ami aux beaux yeux bleus qui m’interroge. Vous, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir ailleurs.

Dean serra la mâchoire. Ça partait vraiment mal cette enquête. Il n’aurait jamais dû prendre Castiel avec lui. 

* * *

**oo00oo**  


Castiel semblait à l’aise, étrangement. Assis dans un fauteuil, il s’était installé à une table basse meublant la salle. Il menait l’interrogatoire avec décontraction, écoutant attentivement les réponses des quelques hommes assis en face de lui. Deux d’entre eux paraissaient avoir dangereusement succombé au charme de ses yeux bleus. C’est vrai qu’il avait de beaux yeux, pensa Dean avant de se secouer mentalement. N’importe quoi !

\- Vous avez été tellement gentil, pas comme votre ami bougon qui voulait m’éclater la tronche, selon ses propres mots, minauda le type aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, assis juste devant Castiel, vous méritez bien un p’tit bisou.

Dean releva la tête, qu’il avait gardée baissée, le regard fixé sur les motifs du tapis persan et regarda le mec approcher sa tête de celle de Castiel. Le bouclé se pencha à l’oreille de l’ange et lui murmura quelque chose que Dean ne comprit pas.

\- Oh, je… je ne connais pas les baisers, je…, bredouilla Castiel, tournant son regard bleu vers Dean.

\- Il faut remédier à cela, alors, susurra le mec en replongeant son regard dans les yeux bleus. 

L’homme ferma doucement les yeux, approcha sa tête de Castiel… et Dean tiqua. Il n’allait quand même pas faire ça ? Il se précipita rageusement vers le mec et lui tira la tête en arrière en lui agrippant les cheveux. 

\- Je t’avais prévenu que si tu le touchais, je t’éclatais !

\- Calme, je voulais juste lui faire la bise. Faut te détendre, mec !

Dean agrippa le t-shirt du mec, le retourna violemment pour l’avoir bien en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Me détendre, alors que tu dragues mon… mon…

\- Ton quoi ? demanda l’homme avec un petit sourire en coin et une lueur amusée dans l’œil.

Dean se calma directement. De quel droit se permettait-il d’empêcher ce mec d’embrasser Castiel ? Il ne pouvait pas donner l’excuse que c’était son ange, ça l’aurait pas fait. Alors quoi ? Castiel était quoi à ses yeux ? Il relâcha le type, n’ayant pas d’excuse pour se justifier, agrippa le bras de Castiel, l’obligea à se lever et quitta la salle, accompagné de l’ange.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


\- Tu aurais vraiment embrassé ce mec ? demanda Dean, une fois arrivé à l’extérieur de la boîte de nuit avec Castiel.

\- Je n’ai pas réagi. Il m’a demandé si tu embrassais bien.

\- Hein ?

Dean cligna des yeux, bêtement, et se racla la gorge.

\- Bref, passons ce moment. Je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil, et toi, dit Dean avec un doigt pointé vers Castiel, fais attention. Ce mec, il t’aurait volontiers bouffé tout cru, tu ne te rends pas compte. 

\- Comment sais-tu qu’il est cannibale ?

\- … Castiel, c’est une expression pour dire qu’il t’aurait volontiers amené dans son lit.

\- Pour faire quoi ? Tu sais bien que je ne dors pas.

\- Tu sais quoi Castiel, oublie ça. On va aller voir si Sam peut se libérer de son job.

\- Je ne voulais pas l’embrasser, il m’a surpris et je te remercie de l’avoir fait reculer. 

Dean sourit et plongea son regard vert dans celui bleu de son ami. Il approcha son visage de celui de l’ange et posa un petit baiser sur la joue de Castiel. À peine un effleurement, mais ça suffisait pour le moment. Ils se regardèrent quelques longues secondes puis finirent par décrocher leurs regards pour rentrer à nouveau dans la boîte de nuit. 

Sam put se libérer de son travail le temps d’une pause qu’il prit dehors aux côtés de son frère et de Castiel.

\- On n’a pas appris grand-chose. Castiel s’est fait dragué **.** Il a failli passer à la casserole cette nuit et c’est à peu près tout. Et de ton côté ?

\- Shaun venait souvent ici. Il est fan des soirées dansantes, étonnant pour son jeune âge, mais bref, et à part ça… rien. Il était ici il y a deux jours et depuis, personne ne l’a revu dans la boîte. Il était censé y venir ce soir.

\- Le nouveau petit copain de Castiel, nous a dit que Shaun avait rencontré quelqu’un la semaine dernière et -

\- Je tiens à préciser qu’il n’est pas mon petit copain, coupa l’ange en se penchant en avant pour mieux voir Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils en tournant la tête vers Castiel. 

\- Cas, je me foutais de ta gueule. Bref, on doit trouver des informations sur le mec que Shaun a rencontré. D’après le nouveau pote de Castiel, c’est un jeune entre dix-huit et vingt ans. Shaun ne s’était pas mis dans une situation compromettante avec un vieux pervers, c’est déjà ça.

\- Vous restez encore dans la boîte ou vous rentrez au motel ? Je suis censé travailler encore quatre heures.

Dean se décolla du mur où il était appuyé et posa sa main sur l’épaule de son frère.

\- Amuse-toi bien ! J’emmène Castiel avec moi.

Il fit signe à l’ange de le suivre et ce dernier agita la main en direction de Sam pour lui dire au revoir avant de rattraper l’aîné des Winchester qui se dirigeait vers son Impala garée dans le parking. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture et Dean démarra. 

\- Tu veux rentrer au motel ? demanda Castiel.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as envie d’aller quelque part ? Tu veux que je te dépose chez ton nouvel ami ?

\- Ce type n’est pas mon nouvel ami.

\- Je sais. Je te taquine. Je pensais rentrer au motel, tu viens avec moi ?

\- On va faire des recherches sur cette af -

\- Non, coupa Dean. Toi et moi, on va se faire une soirée télé. On a quatre heures à tuer devant nous, si Sam ne nous appelle pas entretemps pour lui redonner un coup de main pour progresser dans l’enquête. On va en profiter. T’es partant ?

\- J’aime bien la télé.

Dean sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil en appuyant sur l’accélérateur pour arriver plus vite au motel.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


Dean entra dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Sam le premier et tint la porte à Castiel, puis la referma et tourna le verrou. Il regarda l’ange s’asseoir sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux et le regard fixé sur la télé éteinte. Dean soupira doucement, se mordit les lèvres, ôta sa veste et s’assit à côté de Castiel. Il alluma le poste de télévision et fit défiler les chaînes. Il tomba sur un vieux film en noir et blanc et posa la télécommande. Ça conviendrait très bien pour cette soirée en compagnie de Castiel. Il coula d’ailleurs discrètement un regard vers l’ange et détailla son profil. Le mec de la boîte de nuit avait raison, il était beau **,** Castiel.

- Ça va pas mieux moi ! marmonna le chasseur en se levant, il prit deux bières dans le frigidaire et revint s’asseoir. Il tendit une bouteille à Castiel qui remercia Dean sans décrocher son regard de la télé. 

\- Cas ! interpella Dean et l’ange tourna la tête. Tu ne voudrais te mettre à l’aise ?

\- Je suis très bien installé, merci. Ce film est bien.

\- Ouais. Mais, tu vas garder ton trench-coat et ton veston ?

\- Je ne ressens pas les fluctuations de température. 

\- Castiel, enlève ton imper et ton veston. Ça me mettra plus à l’aise. 

L’ange se leva, se débarrassa de son imper et son veston, les déposa derrière lui sur le lit et se rassit à côté de son ami. 

\- Merci. Ça fait beaucoup plus soirée décontractée comme ça. 

\- Dean, tu crois qu’Esteban m’aurait vraiment embrassé ?

\- Qui est Esteban ?

\- Le type qu’on a interrogé ce soir. 

\- Celui qui voulait te mettre dans son lit ?

\- Il n’a jamais dit ça. Tu imagines ce que tu veux bien imaginer. 

\- Cas… je connais les êtres humains mieux que toi, je sais comment un homme réagit quand… quelqu’un lui plaît. Je ne savais pas qu’il s’appelait Esteban, mais c’est bon à savoir, et oui, je pense qu’il t’aurait embrassé avec grand plaisir et sûrement qu’il aurait aimé plus encore. 

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il ne me connaît même pas.

\- Pas besoin, Cas. L’envie d’embrasser quelqu’un arrive souvent quand cette personne nous plaît. C’est physique comme attirance, très souvent.

\- D’accord. Alors, est-ce que je te plais ?

Dean recracha sa gorgée de bière sur la moquette et toussa pour retrouver son souffle. Il se passa la main sur le menton et tourna la tête vers Castiel.

\- T’as l’art de poser des questions au mauvais moment. Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger la beauté d’un homme. Tu es… enfin, t’as pas choisi le plus moche véhicule de la terre. 

\- Dean, je crois… que j’ai envie de t’embrasser…

Dean plongea son regard émeraude dans celui couleur océan de son ange gardien. Il se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

\- Je suis d’accord. Lève-toi !

L’ange s’exécuta et Dean posa sa bière sur le sol avant de se lever et faire face à Castiel. 

\- Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire ? demanda l’ange, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas s’il devait entreprendre quelque chose de lui-même ou attendre que Dean fasse le premier pas. 

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. 

Dean s’approcha de Castiel et ancra son regard dans celui de l’ange. Dans ce regard si bleu, qui avait le don d’être pénétrant et perçant, comme si Castiel pouvait lire dans l’âme de Dean. Un regard déstabilisant aussi, mais Dean ne se laissa pas troubler ni déconcentrer. Il posa une main sur l’épaule droite de l’ange et se pencha un peu pour que ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur celles de son gardien céleste. Il ferma les yeux et appuya un peu plus le baiser. Un courant de frissons remonta son dos et il faillit gémir tellement l’effet d’embrasser Castiel était doux. Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir un regard bleu, brillant, en face de lui. Il se recula lentement.

\- Alors ? demanda le chasseur, inquiet de ce que Castiel avait pensé de ce bref moment. 

\- Ce n’était pas désagréable. C’était… particulier. Chaud et doux. Est-ce que c’est toujours ainsi ?

- Ça dépend de beaucoup de choses. De la personne que tu embrasses, du moment et aussi de la façon d’embrasser. Là, c’était juste un baiser sur les lèvres, mais il existe encore mieux, ce sont les baisers où les langues se caressent, mais là tout de suite, on va se rasseoir et regarder encore le film. J’ai besoin de boire un coup. 

Castiel acquiesça et s’assit sur le lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Dean ressenti une pointe de fierté, ça semblait avoir plu à l’ange. Tant mieux ! Il se dit, en s’asseyant, qu’il aurait pu continuer et même aller plus loin, mais ce geste-là lui faisait encore trop peur pour le tenter maintenant.

  



	7. Chapter 7

Sam hésita à rentrer au motel. Est-ce que Castiel serait encore dans la chambre ? Est-ce que Dean et lui s’étaient embrassés ? Et si c’était le cas, quelles avaient été les conséquences de leur baiser ? Est-ce que c’était devenu la guerre froide entre eux ou le grand amour ? Il fallait y aller pour le savoir. Rester dans la rue ne lui donnerait pas de réponses, aller dormir ailleurs non plus. Il avait terminé son petit boulot du soir une demi-heure auparavant et rentrait à pied vers le motel en profitant de l’air frais de la nuit. Bosser n’avait pas été superflu, il avait glané quelques informations sur la fameuse rencontre faite par Shaun. Un jeune homme de 19 ans, un certain Bryan Delaney qui habitait à quelques rues de celle où vivait Shaun. Il en parlerait à Dean demain matin, enfin, dans quelques heures et ils iraient voir ensemble ce jeune homme pour lui poser quelques petites questions.

* * *

 

Sam arriva devant le motel, il se dirigea vers la chambre qu’il partageait avec son frère et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte. C’était visiblement fermé à clé. Il sortit sa clé de sa poche et déverrouilla, puis poussa la porte doucement et la referma encore plus doucement. Il alluma la lumière et sursauta en voyant Castiel assis sur le lit de Dean, les mains sur les genoux, le regard fixé sur… Dean… qui dormait, allongé sur le côté gauche dans son lit. 

\- Tu es encore là ? demanda le chasseur et l’ange tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Dean s’est endormi pendant le film, presque à la fin. 

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Tu aurais pu t’en aller.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas d’être ici, mais si tu veux, je peux m’en aller.

\- Euh non. C’est toi qui vois mais pour ma part, tu peux rester. Je… je vais me coucher. Faut que je parle à Dean et à toi aussi, d’ailleurs, demain matin, j’ai obtenu quelques informations, mais je pense que ce n’est pas urgent. Tu… tu ne veux pas t’allonger ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je n’ai pas besoin de dormir.

\- C’est vrai. Enfin ça n’empêche pas de… fais comme tu le sens. Bonne nuit, Castiel.

\- Bonne nuit, Sam.

Sam ôta sa veste et ses chaussures puis se coucha dans son lit, encore vêtu de ses habits, tournant le dos à Castiel et il éteignit la lumière. Il entendit un bruissement d’ailes et en conclut que Castiel était parti. 

* * *

**oo00oo**

Dès que Sam eut éteint la lumière, Castiel décida que l’idée de s’allonger aux côtés de Dean n’était pas si bête et il se coucha sur le ventre, déploya ses ailes, gardant l’une d’elles au-dessus de Dean, pour le protéger, puis il ferma les yeux. Mais un ange n’a pas besoin de dormir et n’en ressent pas le besoin… et donc il trouva le temps long. Il repensa au baiser de Dean et se toucha les lèvres, par réflexe. Ça avait été… étrange. Il avait ressenti une sensation, lui qui n’était pas fait pour en ressentir, normalement. C’était comme… une lumière qui aurait illuminé sa grâce. Peut-être même une sorte de petit feu qui avait brûlé en lui. Une petite chaleur qui avait irradié une partie infime de son être. Et, il en voulait encore. Et, ceci allait sûrement poser problème à un moment donné parce que les anges ne sont pas faits pour aimer. Ils n’avaient pas été créés pour connaître l’amour des humains. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien advenir d’un ange qui tomberait amoureux ? Castiel savait cela possible, et même la reproduction entre anges et humains était possible, à condition que l’ange ait pris corps dans un véhicule humain, bien sûr, mais ça donnait alors des enfants de la honte qui devaient vivre cachés. Des Néphilim ! Des parias mis au ban de la société du Paradis, des marginaux… Cependant, Castiel avait pris le corps d’un homme et Dean était un humain de sexe masculin, donc pas de risque d’avoir des enfants à élever en cachette. L’ange toucha ses lèvres, il allait peut-être un peu trop loin dans ses réflexions, là quand même…

* * *

  
**oo00oo**

Dean ouvrit les yeux en grognant et sursauta en se levant d’un bond. Il prit le temps de respirer pour retrouver son souffle, coupé par son réveil trop brutal et scruta le visage de l’homme dans son lit. UN HOMME DANS SON LIT !! C’était Castiel qui le regardait, incrédule, avec ses yeux bleus couleur de Paradis.

\- J’ai pourtant pas picolé hier soir, marmonna le chasseur, inquiété par cette situation plus qu’étrange. 

\- Je t’ai fait peur ? demanda Castiel en se levant lentement.

\- Bah un peu oui, mais au-delà de la peur, je suis surtout inquiet de te trouver dans mon lit ce matin. Tu peux me dire ce qu’on a foutu toi et moi ?

\- Rien qui soit répréhensible. Tu t’es endormi avant la fin du film, je t’ai couché correctement et j’ai attendu le retour de Sam, assis près de toi. 

\- Ça, d’accord, et après ?

\- Je ne savais pas vraiment où j’avais envie d’aller et Sam a dit que je pouvais m’allonger à côté de toi, alors je l’ai fait. Ça me paraissait être une bonne idée.

Dean se gratta la tête en fonçant les sourcils. Une bonne idée ? Pas pour la santé de son cœur en tout cas. Il se retourna pour voir si Sam était vraiment rentré, et vit son cadet qui dormait à poings fermés dans son lit. 

\- J’ai besoin d’une douche, tu m’excuses, Castiel. 

Et Dean disparut dans la salle de bain. Il s’appuya contre la porte, une main sur son cœur qui tambourinait encore, mais pas de peur. C’était autre chose d’autrement plus flippant. Castiel avait ‘’dormi’’ avec lui. Malgré lui, Dean sourit, comme un idiot et se traita d’abruti d’avoir l’air d’une midinette amoureuse de son premier petit copain. 

\- Tu perds les pédales ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, pour lui-même.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


Quand Dean revint dans la chambre, Castiel avait disparu et Sam était réveillé, il avait changé d’habits et se tenait debout près de la petite table qui trônait près de la fenêtre.

\- T’as vu Castiel ? demanda l’aîné des Winchester à son cadet, jetant un rapide coup d’œil dans la chambre et n’apercevant l’ange nul part.

\- Cette nuit ? Oui ! Quand je suis rentré il était assis à côté de toi pendant que tu dormais. Je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait dormir avec toi, mais j’ai entendu le bruissement de ses ailes, j’en ai conclu qu’il était parti. 

\- D’acc. En fait, il… Non rien ! Tu as de nouvelles informations sur notre affaire ?

\- Ouais, quelques-unes mais je veux attendre Castiel pour en parler.

\- Je suis là, annonça une voix bien connue des deux frères, derrière Sam. 

Les deux chasseurs sursautèrent légèrement et Sam se retourna vivement, pendant que Dean s’obstinait à regarder partout, sauf dans la direction de Castiel.

\- Tu étais là avant aussi ? demanda Sam surpris de voir l’ange devant lui avant même que lui ou son frère ne l’aient appelé.

\- Est-ce que cette question est important pour l’enquête ?

\- Non… Non, tu as raison. Ce n’est pas important. Donc, à partir des informations que j’ai pu recueillir, j’ai pu établir le nom de la personne dont Shaun a fait la rencontre une semaine auparavant. C’est un jeune homme. Il s’appelle Bryan Delaney, il a dix-neuf ans. Il habite trois rues plus loin que celle où vit Shaun. C’est un garçon un peu bizarre d’après certains, mais très gentil, apparemment. Je n’en sais pas beaucoup plus.

\- Je vais aller interroger cet homme… avec Dean, annonça l’ange et Dean le regarda enfin en face pour la première fois depuis qu’il s’était placé derrière Sam.

Sam regarda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils puis il se tourna lentement vers son frère un peu en retrait derrière lui. 

\- Et moi, du coup ?

\- Tu feras des recherches sur l’ordinateur. Pas de films pornos hein, seulement des recherches sur les jeunes hommes qui s’évaporent au milieu des trottoirs. Je… je vais avec Castiel.

Dean passa à côté de son frère, enfila des chaussures rapidement et sortit de la chambre du motel, Castiel sur ses talons. Sam se gratta le front et soupira avant de se mettre au travail sur son ordinateur. 

* * *

**oo00oo**  


\- La discrétion, c’est pas ton truc, hein Cas ? demanda Dean en entrant dans sa voiture, suivi par l’ange.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi dire d’autre, en vrai. Je me suis caché quand Sam s’est réveillé. Je suis peut-être réapparu trop rapidement. 

\- Y a de ça, oui. Tu aurais pu attendre que Sam t’ait appelé. Et moi qui venais de demander s’il t’avait vu… Le meilleur moyen pour que Sam se pose des questions, c’est de réagir comme on vient de le faire. 

\- Tu as quelque chose contre le fait que ton frère sache que tu m’as… embrassé ?

\- Non Castiel, c’est le fait que tu aies dormi avec moi qui me pose problème. Je ne peux pas dire ça à mon frère. Sam… est mon petit frère, quelle image il aura de moi s’il apprend que j’ai dormi près de toi ?

\- Tu ne savais pas que j’étais allongé à tes côtés avant d’ouvrir les yeux ce matin. 

\- Ça ne change rien au fait qu’il va se faire des idées. 

\- Des idées sur quoi ? questionna Castiel en tournant la tête vers Dean qui conduisait, concentré sur la route.

\- Sur toi et moi. Sur nous. Il va croire des choses.

\- Des choses ? Quel genre de choses, Dean ?

\- Que toi et moi, on s’aime ou une connerie du genre. 

\- Mais, moi je t’aime Dean, dit innocemment l’ange et Dean appuya comme un forcené sur les freins de son Impala qui pila brusquement en plein milieu de la route principale, heureusement, peu fréquentée à cette heure-ci. Dean garda le regard fixé devant lui, les yeux grands ouverts, pendant un temps qui parut très long à Castiel. Il avait dit quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû dire ?

\- Dean ? interpella l’ange. 

N’obtenant pas de réaction de la part du chasseur, il mit sa main sur son épaule et celui-ci sursauta en tournant la tête vers lui. 

\- Qu’est-ce… que… tu… tu as dit ? bredouilla Dean, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

\- Je t’ai juste appelé. 

\- Non, avant que je freine. 

\- J’ai dit que moi, je t’aime, Dean.

\- Tu ne peux pas me sortir ça comme ça, Castiel… ce… c’est pas… Comment je peux t’expliquer ça ? Si tu me dis que tu m’aimes de cette façon, ça suggère que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Tu comprends ?

\- C’est toi qui m’as appris le libre arbitre et qui m’as fait découvrir les sentiments humains, leur gamme et leurs nuances. Donc, je peux dire en toute connaissance de cause que je t’aime. Et j’aime aussi Sam, bien sûr. 

\- T’es en train de me dire que tu nous aimes tous les deux… comme des frères ? 

\- Non, je suis en train de dire que j’aime Sam et que toi aussi, je t’aime, mais ce n’est pas pareil.

\- Ça va, j’ai compris, soupira Dean en redémarrant sa voiture.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ?

\- Cas, on peut revenir sur cette discussion plus tard ? Là, on va aller interroger ce Bryan et voir ce qu’il a nous dire sur son pote qui a disparu.

\- Il n’a pas disparu, il s’est évaporé, crut bon de corriger Castiel et Dean grimaça au volant de son Impala.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


Dean et Castiel sortirent de la voiture devant la maison dans laquelle habitait le jeune Bryan Delaney. Ils se présentèrent devant la porte et le chasseur appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette. … Pas de réponse.

\- Il semble n’y avoir personne, affirma Castiel et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merci Cas ! Viens, on va aller voir si on peut entrer par derrière. 

Ils firent le tour de la maison par la gauche et pénétrèrent dans un beau jardin à la pelouse si bien entretenue que Castiel éprouva quelques scrupules à piétiner l’herbe fraîche. Dean s’arrêta brusquement au milieu de la pelouse et tourna la tête en direction d’une cabane de jardin en bois clair. Il fonça les sourcils et tendit l’oreille. 

\- Dis-moi que tu entends aussi ce bruit, Cas.

Castiel se concentra et effectivement, il entendait un bruit provenant de la cabane. 

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- On dirait… des gémissements. Avec un peu de chance, notre disparu est attaché là-dedans.

Dean fit signe à Castiel de le suivre en silence. Il sortit son arme de sa ceinture de jean et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la cabane. Il en ouvrit la porte avec brusquerie et se figea. Deux jeunes hommes, visiblement occupés à des activités indécentes sur un lit de camp installé au milieu de la cabane, sursautèrent en poussant un cri. Dean réagit et baissa son arme. 

\- Bryan Delaney ? Et… Shaun Bucklet ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se couvrirent maladroitement d’un drap tout en hochant la tête.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda celui qui devait être Bryan. 

\- Vous avez kidnappé ce jeune homme, on veut le rendre à sa famille, annonça Castiel, regardant les deux jeunes, la tête penchée sur le côté droit et les sourcils légèrement froncés. 

Bryan se leva d’un bond, revêtit un jean qui traînait sur le sol et vint à la rencontre des deux intrus qui l’avaient surpris en plein ébat avec son petit ami. 

\- Je n’ai kidnappé personne.

\- Ah bon, comment expliques-tu que le frère de Shaun l’ait vu s’évaporer alors qu’il marchait avec lui dans la rue ? demanda le chasseur en pointant son arme vers le jeune homme. 

\- Ah… euh… vous êtes là pour ça… heum… vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé. 

\- Essaye toujours, je suis prêt à te croire. 

\- En fait… j’ai appris il y a quelques semaines que… mes ancêtres appartenaient à une grande confréries de sorciers et… je suis tombé sur un livre de… sortilèges dans le grenier et j’ai essayé un ou deux trucs, pour voir si ça marchait, et ça a marché. J’ai rencontré Shaun la semaine passée et on a bien accroché tous les deux, tout de suite. On est directement sortis ensemble et, comme je lui ai fait confiance dès le début, je lui ai alors très vite parlé de ce secret de famille…

\- Et pourquoi l’avoir kidnappé ? demanda Castiel, s’approchant du jeune homme pour lui faire peur.

\- Oh, wow, on se calme. Je ne l’ai pas kidnappé. Ok ? On sort ensemble et on avait prévu que… je le fasse venir à moi avec un sortilège pour… enfin, en secret.

\- Pourquoi en secret ?

\- Ben… vous avez bien vu ce qu’on faisait… on peut pas vraiment faire… ce genre de choses quand nos parents sont à la maison, la cabane est un bon endroit pour se planquer. 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient ? demanda Castiel en se tournant vers Dean. 

Comme Dean était entré avant l’ange dans la cabane, ce dernier n’avait rien vu et donc, ne comprenait à quoi faisait allusion le jeune Bryan. 

\- On parlera de ça plus tard. La suite, Bryan !

\- Ah ouais… heum donc… c’était prévu que je le fasse venir directement ici avec le sortilège et on s’était mis d’accord pour faire ça à une certaine heure. Shaun devait être chez lui, dans sa chambre et donc, personne n’était censé le voir disparaître… sauf que… son père l’a obligé à aller accompagner son frère pour une course au supermarché et… Shaun n’est pas revenu à temps chez lui… donc son frère a tout vu. 

\- …

\- Vous ne me croyez pas, c’est ça ?

\- J’ai vu assez de choses dans ma vie pour te croire. Il est où ce livre de sortilèges maintenant ?

\- Caché dans un coffre au fond de la cabane de jardin. J’ai décidé de ne plus jamais y toucher de ma vie. 

\- Et… pourquoi ton ami n’est pas rentré chez lui ?

\- Ah ça… ben… il pouvait pas rentrer chez lui après s’être évaporé devant les yeux de son frangin, on aurait dû tout expliquer. Qu’on se voyait et surtout pourquoi et… mes parents ne sont pas prêts à entendre ça. Pis, l’occasion était trop belle qu’on puisse rester ensemble et faire… enfin, vous savez. 

Dean se passa une main sur le front, rangea son arme dans sa ceinture de jean et soupira.

\- Vous vous rendez compte des problèmes que vous venez de vous attirer ? Vous auriez mieux fait de tout avouer tout de suite. Maintenant, vous allez arrêter vos conneries, me donner le livre de sortilèges et Shaun va rentrer chez lui et vous serez gentils de… je ne sais pas, trouver une excuse qui tienne la route. Les histoires de coucheries entre ados ne sont pas du ressort du FBI.

\- Le FBI a envoyé des agents parce qu’un ado de dix-sept ans a disparu ?

\- Non, il a envoyé des agents parce l’ado en question s’est évaporé sous les yeux de son frère. Ce n’est quand même pas la même chose. Bordel, et dire que j’ai mis les pieds dans une boîte de nuit pour tapettes à cause de vous deux et vos imbécillités. Viens, Cas, on rentre. Qu’ils se débrouillent pour la suite, ces deux crétins. Juste, je veux le livre, ça évitera que ce genre de débilités se reproduisent à l’avenir. 

Bryan baissa la tête et, d’un air coupable, partit chercher le livre qu’il tendit à Dean qui le prit d’un geste rageur et s’en alla rapidement, Castiel sur ses talons. 

Les deux hommes s’engouffrèrent dans l’Impala et Dean démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, direction, le motel.

* * *

 

Au final, Dean, Sam et Castiel eurent grandement le sentiment de s’être donné du mal pour rien… enfin presque. Cette affaire n’en était finalement pas vraiment une. 

  



	8. Chapter 8

Dean et Castiel étaient revenus au motel depuis une petite heure et le chasseur préparait déjà ses affaires pour repartir, plus loin, ailleurs, où une enquête plus sérieuse pourrait lui tendre les bras. Quelque chose qui l’empêcherait durant quelques jours de penser à Castiel. Ça commençait doucement à le faire chier de penser à ce baiser depuis son réveil. Sam sortit le premier de la chambre pour aller mettre son sac dans la voiture. Dean resta avec Castiel, planté à quelques pas de lui qui le regardait terminer de boucler ses bagages.

\- Vous allez où cette fois ? demanda l’ange sans bouger d’un pouce. 

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, parce que je ne le sais pas. Je pense qu’on va se diriger vers l’est pour commencer et après, on verra si on trouve une affaire quelque part. Je t’appellerai quand on sera installé dans un motel pour quelques jours.

\- Bien, je vais y aller.

Dean se retourna brusquement et posa sa main sur l’épaule de Castiel pour le retenir.

\- Attends Cas, pour ce matin dans la voiture, je…

\- Ce n’est pas important, Dean. On parlera de ça à notre prochaine rencontre. J’ai des choses à régler au Paradis. J’ai entendu de mauvaises nouvelles sur la fréquence des anges.

\- Ok. Des mauvaises nouvelles pour nous ?

\- Non, seulement pour les anges. Je dois aller soutenir quelques frères et sœurs.

Castiel plongea son regard bleu dans celui vert pâle du chasseur, avança d’un pas, se hissa un peu sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, puis il disparut aussitôt dans un bruissement d’ailes caractéristique. Dean resta debout quelques secondes dans la même position sans bouger, puis il jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre du motel pour rejoindre son frère déjà installé dans l’Impala.

* * *

 

** oo00oo **

** - **

_**"Le second baiser, mieux savouré, est comme la relecture d'un livre aimé !" - Alfred Jarry** _

L’art de sortir ensemble

  


_Sur la route, Montana._

\- J’ai trouvé quelque chose pour nous dans le journal. Une affaire d’enfants qui disparaissent à Helena, dans le Montana, annonça Sam après une petite heure de trajet en voiture. C’est à environ sept heures de route d’ici.

\- Parfait, c’est pour nous ça.

\- Tu as dit à Castiel où on allait ?

\- Non. Il a quelque chose à régler au Paradis. Je lui ai dit qu’on l’appellera quand on sera installé dans un motel.

\- Dean ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Mouais.

\- C’était étrange ce matin entre Castiel et toi. Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment… j’ai juste répondu à sa requête hier soir et… c’est tout…

\- Et t’as du mal à assumer ça ? Je veux dire, ce n’était qu’un baiser, je suppose.

\- On voit que ce n’est pas toi qui as embrassé Castiel. Mais t’as raison, c’était juste un baiser, pas de quoi en faire un flan.

\- Dean, est-ce qu’il y… Non, laisse tomber. 

Sam aurait aimé demandé à Dean s’il y avait plus qu’une simple amitié entre Castiel et lui. Ça n’aurait pas vraiment été étonnant en fait. Vu la façon dont ils se regardaient depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés. Vu la façon dont Dean pétait un câble quand il n’avait pas de nouvelles de l’ange depuis quelques jours. Vu la jalousie dont faisait preuve Dean dès que quelqu’un s’approchait trop près de Castiel. Sam n’avait jamais vu Dean comme ça auparavant. Troublé, préoccupé. Il avait des raisons de se poser des questions quand même, sauf qu’il savait très bien que ça ne servirait à rien de les poser à Dean maintenant. Son aîné pouvait parfois être très têtu, et même souvent. Il valait mieux laisser cette histoire de côté pour le moment et se concentrer sur l’affaire des enfants disparus. En même temps, s’il se passait quelque chose entre Dean et Castiel, ce n’était pas vraiment le problème de Sam. Il n’avait pas à s’en mêler, après tout. Dean était adulte et Castiel… ben c’était juste Castiel, mais il s’en sortirait sûrement sans avoir besoin de son aide.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


_Helena, Montana._

Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre de leur nouveau motel. C’était moche à pleurer, avec un papier peint décoré de grosses fleurs roses et orange, une moquette jaunie et tachée, des draps de lit qui avaient sûrement dus être bleus dans une vie antérieure, mais qui là, étaient carrément d’un gris-sale, mais bon ce n’était pas comme s’il avait eu le choix de la déco de l’établissement. Il fut rassuré de voir Dean grimacer quand il pénétra dans la pièce après lui. Il posa son sac au pied d’un des deux lits et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, mort de fatigue. Rouler pendant autant de temps, c’était épuisant. Heureusement qu’ils étaient deux conducteurs et qu’ils pouvaient se relayer sur les longues distances. Dean se laissa lui aussi tomber sur son lit, après avoir retiré ses chaussures, et ferma les yeux. Sam l’entendit murmurer quelque chose qu’il ne comprit pas et il sursauta violemment quand une voix le salua. 

\- Castiel ? s’étonna le plus jeune des Winchester.

Il releva le buste et regarda l’ange debout entre les deux lits. 

\- Merci d’être là, l’emplumé, murmura Dean sans ouvrir les yeux et l’ange se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

\- Tu m’as appelé, je suis là.

\- C’était juste pour te signaler notre position. On est complètement crevés, là. Ça va mieux, ou c’est toujours le bordel au Paradis ?

\- Chaque problème apporte son lot de soucis, mais on va dire que je n’ai pas besoin d’y retourner pour le moment. Je peux rester avec vous ?

\- Fais comme chez toi, mon pote, marmonna Dean en se laissant sombrer dans un sommeil apaisé, tout doucement, rassuré de savoir l’ange près de lui, même s’il trouvait bizarre que sa présence le rassure à ce point et qu’il se demandait pourquoi il avait appelé l’être céleste aussi rapidement. 

Castiel resta planté à sa place quelques minutes, le temps d’être sûr que Dean dorme vraiment, puis il se tourna vers Sam et constata que lui aussi dormait à poings fermés. La route avait dû être longue et éreintante pour les deux chasseurs. Il s’assit sur le lit de Dean et retira son trench-coat, puis son veston et s’allongea sur le dos, aux côtés de son ami qu’il contempla en train de dormir. Dean avait un petit air fragile et vulnérable quand il dormait. Comme un enfant. Castiel ferma les yeux.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


L’ange ne dormait pas et, soudain, il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son ventre et se refermer sur sa chemise. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s’agissait de rien d’autre que la main de Dean mais Castiel trouva ce contact très intéressant. Est-ce que Dean était conscient de ses gestes quand il dormait ? Normalement non, d’après ce que l’ange savait sur le sommeil des humains. 

\- Dean ? murmura-t-il doucement, mais il n’obtint aucune réponse. Il posa sa main sur le poing de Dean qui relâcha ses doigts pour poser sa paume à plat sur le ventre de Castiel. L’ange garda sa main par-dessus celle du chasseur et il s’étonna soudain de sentir le corps de Dean se coller contre le sien. Il se raidit quelques instants puis se détendit, parce que, il fallait bien le reconnaître, c’était agréable ce corps chaud contre lui. Il sourit doucement et referma les yeux.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


Ce fut Dean qui ouvrit les yeux le premier et il s’étonna de se trouver blotti contre le corps de Castiel, qui semblait dormir (était-ce vraiment possible ?), sa tête à quelques millimètres de celle de l’ange. Il recula son visage légèrement et se rendit compte que sa propre main était posée sur le ventre de Castiel, prisonnière de celle de l’ange. Castiel ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là. 

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda l’être céleste en tournant la tête vers Dean pour ancrer son regard bleu dans le sien.

\- Je… ouais… enfin, merde… je… Tu… Tu as dormi ? bredouilla Dean, que la situation mettait mal à l’aise. 

\- Non. Les anges n’ont pas besoin de dormir. Je suis resté là avec les yeux fermés en attendant que tu te réveilles. 

\- Tu… tu peux lâcher ma main ? 

Castiel s’exécuta et Dean releva le buste pour s’asseoir sur le lit et jeter un coup d’œil sur le deuxième lit jumeau. Sam dormait encore. Il posa les yeux sur sa main qui avait été en contact étroit avec Castiel. Il avait l’impression qu’elle chauffait dangereusement, en tous les cas, elle le picotait. 

\- Cas…, commença Dean en tournant la tête vers son ami, mais il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux lèvres douces se posèrent sur les siennes. Il resta immobile, attendant une suite… qui ne vint pas. Castiel n’appuya pas plus le baiser et ne se recula pas non plus. Qu’attendait-il, bon Dieu ? Dean recula un peu, mais pas au point d’être assez loin pour ne plus sentir le souffle chaud de l’ange sur ses lèvres et ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les abysses de son regard bleu, couleur du Paradis. 

\- Ferme les yeux, Castiel, souffla Dean et l’ange s’exécuta, laissant ses paupières recouvrir ses beaux yeux. Dean inspira un peu d’air, ferma les yeux et plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre celles de l’ange. Il posa une main sur la nuque de l’être céleste et appuya le baiser. Il ouvrit sa bouche et passa sa langue sur les lèvres douces et chaudes de Castiel qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Dean rouvrit les yeux en se reculant précipitamment. Non mais, il était en train de faire quoi exactement, là ?

\- Dean ? s’étonna Castiel, ne sentant plus les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes, ni sa main sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et l’air horrifié qu’arborait le visage de Dean l’inquiéta. Que se passait-il ?

Dean sauta hors du lit.

\- Pardon Castiel, je… je… je sais pas ce qui m’est passé par la tête. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça. C’était complètement con… je… Tu ferais mieux de t’en aller. 

L’ange, étonné, pencha la tête sur le côté droit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis, il baissa les yeux, attristé et disparut aussitôt. Sam se réveilla en sursaut à ce moment-là et s’étonna de voir Dean, l’air paniqué, debout à côté de son lit. 

\- On a été attaqué ? demanda le cadet en s’étirant lentement, assis sur son lit.

\- Non… c’était juste Castiel qui est parti…

\- Il est resté dans la chambre toute la nuit ?

\- Oui... Non… Non ! Pas du tout.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien, Dean ?

\- Bien sûr que je vais bien, quelle question à la con. T’en as d’autres comme ça ? Je vais aller me doucher et on va se mettre à nos recherches. Je te rappelle qu’on doit passer interroger les professeurs de l’école dans laquelle ont disparu les enfants. 

Sam se leva de son lit, pointa son frère du doigt et lui dit :

\- On aura cette discussion, Dean. Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper, et pour ta peine, c’est moi qui vais prendre la douche en premier.

Et il partit dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. 

« Bordel ! C’est moi qui aurais eu besoin de la prendre en premier, cette putain de douche. J’ai vraiment la tête dans le cul, ce matin, merci Castiel ! » marmonna Dean qui fronça les sourcils, énervé de la tournure des événements récents. Il hésita à rappeler Castiel mais n’en fit rien. Il s’occuperait de cet enfoiré d’emplumé plus tard.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Sam et Dean se rendirent au collège de la ville pour interroger les professeurs, puis passèrent chez trois familles pour interroger les parents des enfants disparus. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au motel et firent quelques recherches qui les menèrent à la conclusion que c’étaient sûrement des vampires qui kidnappaient les enfants. Restait à trouver où ils se cachaient et pour quelle raison ils enlevaient les gamins. Normalement, les vampires ne s’en prenaient qu’aux adultes et utilisaient parfois les ados pour leur servir de leurre afin de piéger des proies faciles, mais ils ne s’attaquaient en principe pas aux enfants. 

La première nuit de recherches n’avait rien donné. Ils avaient fait chou blanc, mais ils étaient loin d’avoir dit leur dernier mot et de lâcher l’affaire. Dean ne revit Castiel dans la chambre du motel qu’en fin d’après-midi. Il avait dormi toute la journée depuis qu’il avait regagné le motel avec Sam au petit matin. L’ange avait profité que Sam soit parti chercher à manger pour apparaître devant Dean. 

\- J’ai trouvé une maison aux fenêtres condamnées par des grands panneaux de bois, les vampires pourraient être là-dedans, annonça l’ange sans même dire bonjour. 

\- Bonjour Castiel, mon cher et tendre emplumé, heureux de te revoir. Tu vas bien ? Tu te rappelles les règles de civilité en usage dans notre monde ou tu as laissé la moitié de ton cerveau au cours de ton dernier vol ? Tu sais, boooonjooour ! Le mooooot magiiiiique qui met de boooonne humeur ! T’as une plume coincée en travers la gorge qui t’empêche de le dire ou quoi ? dit Dean d’un ton sarcastique. Il détestait profondément quand l’ange débarquait comme ça, sans crier gare.

\- On devrait aller voir, proposa l’ange sans prêter attention à ce que le chasseur venait de lui dire. 

\- Sam va bientôt revenir, souffla Dean, exaspéré.

\- J’aimerais chasser seulement avec toi pour une fois. Laisse un mot à Sam, on va juste aller jeter un œil pour voir si c’est le bon endroit et tu iras ensuite combattre les vampires avec ton frère.

Dean accepta. Après tout, il ne risquait rien en étant accompagné d’un ange.

  



	9. Chapter 9

On pouvait dire que Dean et Castiel étaient un peu en mauvaise posture. Attachés contre un poteau, dos à dos. Ils avaient visiblement raté leur mission et Dean se demandait encore à quel moment tout avait foiré. Au départ, il n’avait été juste question que d’une simple chasse aux vampires, classique, c’était vraiment de la routine. Il s’agissait d’un groupe constituéseulement de six ou sept membres qui enlevait les enfants pour les transformer en l’un d’entre eux le plus tôt possible. Et pourtant, à eux deux, ils n’avaient pas réussi à faire face aux buveurs de sang… surtout parce que l’ange, censé servir de protecteur à Dean, avait fait un mauvais mouvement au mauvais moment. Et, ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette cave, attachés à un poteau ensorcelé imprégné de rites de magie noire qui empêchaient l’ange de tenter quoi que ce soit. De surcroît, tous deux étaient entravés par de lourdes chaînes et de grosses cordes qui les empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Dean avait fait la tête une nuit et un jour entiers à Castiel avant de consentir à discuter enfinun peu avec lui, tant il avait eu l’impression de devenir lentement mais sûrement fou à force de se parler à lui-même, seul à seul, dans sa tête. Il était loin d’avoir la patience de Castiel. Le chasseur avait toutefois demandé à Castiel de ne pas discuter de sujets qui fâchent. C’était déjà difficile de rester immobile alors, il n’était pas question, par-dessus le marché, de se bouffer le nez. Ça avait marché la veille, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, surtout de chasse aux monstres, mais cet après-midi-là, au bout de plusieurs jours de détention, Castiel semblait avoir envie d’aborder d’autres sujets, au grand dam de Dean. Les grandes conversations sur les grands sujets de la vie, qu’est-ce que ça le gonflait. Surtout attaché à un poteau.

\- Sam va finir par comprendre qu’on s’est attiré des problèmes et il va débarquer pour nous sauver dans peu de temps, grommela Dean, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer Castiel mais aussi pour éviter que l’ange s’obstine à continuer de vouloir parler des relations humaines. Hélas ! Croire que Castiel abandonnerait sans avoir de réponse, c’était mal connaître l’être céleste.

\- Dean, comment font les humains quand ils s’aiment ? demanda très sérieusement Castiel.

\- Franchement, ce n’est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça. Tu choisis mal tes priorités, tu crois pas ? Et je t’ai demandé de ne pas causer de ce genre de choses, ça me met les nerfs en pelote, commença à s’énerver Dean.

Cela n’arrêta pas Castiel.

\- Par exemple, Shaun et Bryan ont dit qu’ils sortaient ensemble, mais ils étaient dans la cabane de jardin quand on les a trouvés. Ils n’étaient en aucun cas de sortie puisqu’ils étaient dedans. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Cas, tu ne veux pas réfléchir à un plan pour s’évader plutôt que d’évoquer cette histoire d’amoureux qui sortent ensemble ? C’est de l’histoire ancienne, on est passé à autre chose, là, je te ferais remarquer !

\- Tu es déjà sorti avec une femme ?

\- OK, tu ne vas pas abandonner à ce que je vois. Je croyais t’avoir déjà expliqué que sortir ensemble **,** ça implique surtout de passer du temps avec quelqu’un qu’on aime. Que ce soit à l’intérieur d’une maison ou en dehors. Et non, je n’ai jamais vraiment fait tout ça avec une femme.

\- Toi et moi, on est beaucoup ensemble. Dans des maisons autant qu’à l’extérieur. Est-ce qu’on peut dire qu’on sort ensemble ?

\- N… Non. On ne peut pas dire ça. Sortir ensemble… ça doit être officiel. Il n’y a pas que le fait d’être ensemble souvent qui entre en ligne de compte. Il y a les sentiments partagés, les baisers, les caresses… le sexe. C’est bien plus complet et complexe que tu peux le penser. Ça demande foutrement du temps de construire une relation avec quelqu’un qu’on aime.

\- C’est pour ça que tu n’as jamais pris le temps de sortir avec une femme ?

\- Entre autre chose, oui. Une relation, ça demande aussi qu’on s’implique à fond dedans. Ça demande des efforts, souvent. De la communication… et comme tu le sais, tout ça, ce n’est pas vraiment mon truc.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment le mien non plus.

\- Je ne veux pas m‘attacher à quelqu’un et perdre cette personne ou n’avoir que trop peu de temps à lui accorder. On est tout le temps sur la route, entre deux motels pourraves, tu le sais bien. Et je ne veux pas commencer une relation avec quelqu’un et devoir lui cacher une partie de ma vie, ou pire, devoir l’impliquer dans tout ce foutu merdier. La vie de chasseur est difficile à assumer. Je ne souhaite à personne d’être entraîné là-dedans.

\- Quelques femmes sont des chasseuses, elles-aussi. Pourquoi ne pas chasser avec ta relation ?

\- Oh non. On ne chasse pas de la même façon quand on doit mélanger l’amour à tout ça. Quand on chasse avec quelqu’un qu’on aime, on a tout le temps peur pour cette personne. Ce n’est pas bon pour rester concentré sur la mission que l’on doit assurer.

\- Si je comprends ta vision du couple, idéalement, il te faudrait quelqu’un qui soit déjà au courant de toutes les affaires de chasse aux monstres qui occupent la majorité de ton existence, quelqu’un qui comprenne le sens de ta mission. Il faudrait quelqu’un avec qui tu n’es pas obligé de vivre tout le temps et qui puisse être indépendant de son côté.

\- C’est à peu près ça. Mais, il restera toujours le foutu problème du temps à consacrer à une relation. Si je suis quelque part et que ma relation se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres de moi, ce sera énormément compliqué de se voir et de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Les humains devraient pouvoir se téléporter.

\- Ouais, je ne te le fais pas dire. Ce serait quand même très pratique.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te mettre en relation avec un ange.

\- Un ange comme toi ?

\- Ce… ce n’est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire… Enfin… il est vrai qu’on partage déjà les baisers et que tu m’a **s** déjà emmené en sortie mais…

Castiel se tut quelques secondes et reprit d’une voix plus assurée :

\- En fait, je serais certainement un bon choix de relation. Parce que je peux me déplacer très rapidement pour te rejoindre à la moindre occasion, je suis au courant de ce à quoi ressemble ta vie, je connais tes ennemis et je sais mener mes propres batailles.

\- Cas… je… oh, putain…, je sais pas si…

Dean fut coupé dans sa phrase par une explosion qui fit voler en éclats la porte de la cave où Castiel et lui étaient prisonniers des vampires, ce qui l’obligea à fermer les yeux et à baisser la tête. Dean toussa à cause de la poussière puis releva la tête. Un sourire éclaira ses traits fatigués, son frère était devant lui **,** brandissant une épée d’argent dégoulinant de sang.

\- C’est pas trop tôt, putain ! Qu’est-ce que tu foutais ? On n’y croyait presque plus. T’en as mis du temps. Bordel !

\- Je peux encore prendre la décision de te laisser crever sur place et de juste sauver Castiel.

\- Je reviendrai alors le chercher, annonça Castiel, imperturbable face à la plaisanterie de Sam.

Sam regarda Dean qui secoua la tête pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Cas n’avait pas compris que c’était une blague entre frangins mais il n’était pas nécessaire de se lancer dans des explications maintenant. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. Le plus jeune détacha son aîné et celui-ci se frotta les poignets endoloris et blessés par les cordes qui avaient été liées si étroitement que la chair avait commencé à être entamée. Dean fit ensuite le tour du poteau pour aller ôter les liens qui retenaient encore l’ange. Une fois Castiel libéré, les trois hommes ne s’éternisèrent pas sur place. L’ange disparut dans un bruissement d’ailes et Sam et Dean remontèrent à l’étage par le chemin que Sam avait emprunté pour venir sauver son grand frère. Très vite, ils parvinrent à la porte d’entrée, sortirent de la vieille bâtisse et montèrent dans la Chevrolet Impala que Sam avait garée juste devant la porte. Ils rentrèrent à leur motel et Dean se précipita sous la douche. Trois jours qu’il avait été enfermé avec Castiel. Trois putains de jours à rester debout, attaché à un poteau. Il avait bien mérité de se prélasser un peu sous la douche. Dean profita de l’eau chaude un long moment puis il sortit de la cabine, attrapa une serviette éponge, l’enroula autour de sa taille et sursauta.

\- CASTIEL ! Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bordel ! On a déjà parlé d’espace personnel, non ? Tu connais le concept de zone de confort, oui ou merde ? D’intimité ? Hein ?

\- Oui et j’avais compris la leçon, mais je suis parti un peu vite quand tu m’as libéré. Avant que ton frère ne nous sauve, on avait commencé une discussion. Et je voudrais la terminer.

\- Cas, je viens de sortir de sous ma douche, je suis à moitié nu et j’ai les cheveux mouillés, alors casse-toi de cette salle de bain. Va m’attendre sur le parking du motel, je te rejoins dès que je suis habillé. Et ne…

Mais Dean acheva sa phrase par un grognement qui se perdit dans le vide : Castiel avait déjà disparu. Le chasseur soupira, s’approcha du miroir couvert de buée et en frotta la surfacepour se regarder dedans. Il voyait totalement où Castiel voulait en venir avec sa discussion. À croire que l’ange voulait vraiment former un couple avec lui. Et lui… que voulait-il au juste ? Était-ce envisageable de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec Castiel ? Avec un ange ? Oui, c’était possible comme relation, Dean le savait et c’était bien ce qui l’inquiétait. Il avait envie de dire oui à cela, mais il avait peur de blesser Castiel un jour, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il arrivait toujours à faire foirer ses relations. Pourquoi ce serait différent avec Castiel ? Dean se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour les ramener vers l’arrière et il sortit de la salle de bain pour aller s’habiller.

* * *

 

\- Comment tu nous as trouvés ? demanda-t-il à son frère, occupé à faire des recherches sur son ordinateur portable.

\- Grâce à ton petit message très précis que tu m’as laissé sur mon lit l’autre soir, ‘’Sam, Cas et moi, on chasse les vampires. Si on ne revient pas, cherche-nous’’. C’était très clair, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, ironisa Sam en lançant un regard désapprobateur vers son frère qui lui tourna le dos.

\- Oui, bon, je sais, mais je n’avais pas le temps d’écrire une connerie de roman. Je ne savais même pas dans quel coin seraient ces merdes aux dents pointues.

\- Et m’attendre, c’était pas une option envisageable ?

\- …

\- Tu sais Dean, je ne suis pas contre le fait que Castiel et toi passiez du temps rien que tous les deux, mais je pensais que les chasses, c’était toi et moi exclusivement. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais changer de partenaire pour mener des missions et régler des affaires.

\- Sammy… Castiel voulait... En fait, va te faire foutre, je n’ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. J’ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à me justifier auprès de papa chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose. Je ne le ferai pas avec toi. Ce que je fais avec Castiel ne regarde que moi, que ce soient les chasses ou autre chose. Je ne te permets pas de me demander des comptes.

\- Et dire que je suis venu vous sauver. J’ai peine à croire que maintenant tu oses me traiter comme ça.

Dean haussa les épaules, l’air dédaigneux, termina de se vêtir et sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour son cadet. Il claqua la porte et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le parking. Il repéra Castiel, debout à côté de sa voiture, qui l’attendait, les bras le long du corps, immobile, et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

\- Castiel.

\- Dean.

\- Comment je peux te faire comprendre que je ne suis pas fait pour les relations ? Tu t’obstines à vouloir sortir avec moi. Mais moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger à cause de moi.

\- Je saurai faire face au danger, Dean. Je suis un ange du Seigneur, je n’ai pas besoin de ta protection pour tout. Et moi non plus, je ne serai pas tout le temps disponible, tu le sais. Je ne peux pas être tout le temps auprès de toi, j’ai parfois des batailles à mener au Paradis, parmi les miens.

Castiel sembla réfléchir et ajouta : « C’est l’apparence de mon vaisseau qui te retient ?

\- Non Castiel, ton apparence sur terre n’a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Tu n’éprouves pas les sentiments humains qui sont nécessaires et indispensables pour que tu veuilles te mettre en relation avec moi ?

Dean s’approcha de Castiel et s’adossa à l’Impala en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il tourna la tête vers l’ange et le détailla longuement puis il ancra son regard dans les yeux céruléens de l’être céleste. Bien sûr que si, il les ressentait les fameux ‘’sentiments nécessaires’’, dans tout son être, et c’est bien ce qui lui faisait peur. C’était loin d’être la première fois qu’un homme lui plaisait, mais c’était la première fois qu’il se l’avouait et qu’il était prêt à l’avouer au concerné.

\- Ce vaisseau te convient très bien. Il te ressemble, Castiel. Il ressemble à ta personnalité et je ne souhaite pas que tu changes d’apparence, jamais. Le problème, c’est moi… les relations. Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal. Maintenant que tu connais et que tu sais éprouver des sentiments tels que la joie, l’amour, la peine, je ne voudrais pas te blesser un jour. Je suis bourru et têtu. J’aime le sexe et j’apprécie d’autres perversions propres aux humains. Tu es… un ange, je ne voudrais pas que tu te lies à moi, je crains trop de t’entraîner dans mes débauches et de te faire porter le poids de mes démons intérieurs.

\- Je suis déjà lié à toi, Dean, depuis le moment exact et précis où j’ai posé ma main sur ton épaule pour te sauver des enfers et te faire revenir sur terre. Tu crois que je reste auprès de toi seulement parce que Dieu l’a voulu ainsi ? Non, Dean. Ça fait longtemps que j’aurais pu retourner au Paradis et veiller sur toi depuis cet endroit, mais j’ai voulu rester sur terre, la majeure partie de mon temps, parce que je tiens à toi et que je tiens à être auprès de toi. Je connais une bonne partie des démons qui te torturent l’esprit, je sais dans quoi je me lance si on entame une relation comme les humains. C’est oui ou c’est non, Dean, je ne veux pas d’un entre deux. À toi de décider maintenant.

\- Quand as-tu pris autant d’assurance, Castiel ?

\- J’ai passé un peu de temps en compagnie de la télévision, ça m’a permis d’apprendre certaines choses sur les relations et sur les discussions humaines.

\- Je vois. Écoute, Cas…

\- Oui ou non, Dean ?

\- Si je dis non, tu vas disparaître et me laisser seul ?

\- Non. Pas plus que si tu dis oui. Et si tu dis oui, je ne passerai pas plus de temps avec toi que si tu dis non. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai aussi mes batailles à mener. Je suis avant tout un soldat du Seigneur.

Dean avança de quelques pas pour se décoller de la voiture et se tourna vers Castiel, pour se placer bien en face de lui.

\- Castiel…

Leurs regards se croisèrent et s’ancrèrent l’un dans l’autre et tout, autour du chasseur et de son ange, sembla disparaître, comme s’ils étaient devenus les seuls habitants de la Terre. Le temps semblait s’être suspendu, semblait attendre la réponse de Dean pour reprendre son cours, semblait guetter ce petit mot qui pouvait tout changer dans ces deux vies tellement différentes, cependant unies par un lien indéfectible. Castiel avança d’un pas, passa ses bras autour de la nuque du chasseur et lui glissa à l’oreille :

\- Quelle que soit ta réponse, je serai toujours là pour toi, sache-le.

\- C’est… oui… Castiel. Oui ! Mais ne me demande pas de te faire des promesses.

\- Je ne te le demande pas. La seule promesse que je puisse te faire de mon côté, c’est que je serai toujours là pour toi, tant que je serai en vie. Si tu me fais au moins cette promesse toi aussi, de ton côté, ça me suffit amplement, je n’en demande pas plus.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Castiel, aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Je vais aller rejoindre Sammy, on s’est un peu disputé et je ne l’ai même pas remercié d’être venu nous sauver.

\- Dis-lui merci de ma part aussi. Je dois retourner au Paradis. Si je ne réponds pas tout de suite quand tu m’appelles, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, je viendrai à toi quand je pourrai le faire.

Castiel posa doucement ses lèvres contres celles du chasseur et disparut aussitôt après ce geste. Dean sut qu’il ne le reverrait pas avant quelques jours.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelque chose avait changé et ça, Sam s’en rendit compte dès que son frère revint dans la chambre du motel. Qu’était-il allé faire dehors ? Qui avait-il vu ? Castiel ? Oui, il avait sûrement vu Castiel, cela lui paraissait être la réponse la plus probable. 

\- Sam…, hésita Dean en se passant une main dans la nuque. Je n’aurais pas dû m’énerver comme je l’ai fait. Merci d’être venu nous sauver. Castiel aussi te remercie. Il n’a pas eu le temps de le faire et il ne reviendra pas vers nous avant un petit moment. Il a des affaires urgentes à régler au Paradis. 

\- C’est lui que tu es allé voir quand tu es sorti ?

\- Il est venu dans la salle de bain quand je sortais de la douche, je l’ai envoyé dehors. Je voulais lui parler avant qu’il ne reparte au Paradis.

\- Dean… si tu veux en parler, je peux très bien…

\- Non merci. Je n’ai rien à dire. Maintenant que l’affaire des vampires est réglée, on va où ? Tu as trouvé une nouvelle affaire ? 

\- Non, mais je me disais qu’on pourrait se reposer quelques jours et aller voir Bobby à Sioux Falls, on n’est pas très loin du Dakota du Sud.. T’en dis quoi ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour partir, bordel ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


_Le lendemain, à Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud._

\- Aaah, bordel, ça fait du bien de se sentir à la maison, s’extasia Dean en se laissant tomber dans le canapé du salon de chez Bobby.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, les garçons. Vous avez l’air en forme, constata Bobby, heureux de voir Sam et Dean chez lui. 

\- On a terminé hier une affaire avec des vampires qui kidnappaient des enfants de sept-huit ans pour les transformer. Je ne pensais pas que ces monstres en étaient arrivés à ce genre d’extrémités. C’est perturbant. A croire que les créatures surnaturelles ne suivent plus les quelques codes d’honneur qu’elles suivaient autrefois. Tout fout le camp. Et en plus, j’ai dû sauver les miches de mon crétin de frère et de son ange gardien, soupira Sam en ouvrant une bière.

\- Ça sert vraiment à rien les anges à ce que je vois.

\- Jaloux de ne pas avoir d’ange gardien ? demanda Dean, d’un ton acide, en faisant un signe de tête à Bobby. Castiel m’a quand même sauvé de l’enfer et il veille sur moi. Il a ses propres batailles à gérer au Paradis aussi, il n’est pas tout le temps là à cent pour cent pour me protéger. Ce n’est certainement pas l’un de vous deux qui aurait pu me sortir de la fosse. Bouclez-la un peu, ça fera du bien à tout le monde. 

Bobby se tourna vers Sam en haussant les sourcils. 

\- C’est quoi son problème, à ton crétin de frère ?

\- Il ne m’en parle pas vraiment, tu penses bien. Quelques soucis relationnels avec Castiel, rien de bien méchant.

- Une chose est sûre, ça ne le rend pas aimable.

Dean grogna en buvant de longues gorgées de bière. Ces deux imbéciles n’étaient pas obligés de se foutre de sa gueule. En quoi ça pouvait bien les regarder qu’il ait ou pas des problèmes avec Castiel ? D’ailleurs, il n’avait pas de problèmes avec l’ange, il se faisait juste un peu de souci et il espérait qu’il allait bien.

* * *

**oo00oo**  


Dean épluchait les journaux et écumait les news sur le net pour dénicher une affaire. Il lui fallait trouver une occupation, rapidement. Il commençait à vraiment tourner en rond depuis trois jours déjà. Cinq jours qu’il était avec Sam chez Bobby et ça commençait à devenir vraiment ennuyeux. Trop pour lui. Où étaient passés les démons, les vampires, les goules, les anges et autres créatures qui nourrissaient le besoin d’action du chasseur ? Il avait essayé de contacter Castiel, mais il n’avait eu aucune réponse de sa part, en même temps, l’ange l’avait bien prévenu. Mais… ça commençait à le rendre dingue ce silence.

\- On a buté toutes les saloperies de monstres des États-Unis ou quoi ? s’énerva Dean en fermant d’un coup sec l’écran de son ordinateur portable.

\- Ça se saurait si on en avait terminé avec toute cette vermine, maugréa Bobby assis sur le canapé à quelques mètres de Dean. Tes amis, les anges, n’ont pas de mission pour toi ?

\- Ces connards d’emplumés ne sont pas mes amis, premièrement. Ce sont justes des gros enfoirés et je n’ai pas de nouvelles de Castiel.

\- Ça a l’air de te mettre en rogne ?

\- Je suis un chasseur, j’ai besoin d’action. J’en ai marre d’avoir les fesses collées à ton canapé ou à ton fauteuil. Ça commence à bien faire, ça me tape vraiment sur le système !

\- Sam s’est trouvé une occupation, lui. Fais-en autant.

\- Ouais, lire des bouquins. Merci, mais c’est pas mon genre.

\- C’est pas bon de tourner en rond comme tu le fais.

Dean se leva de la chaise où il était installé.

\- Ben vas-y, trouve-moi une affaire pour m’occuper avant que je ne devienne dingue et qu’on doive me faire interner dans un asile. Je demande que ça.

\- T’es adulte ou pas, sombre crétin ? Je ne pensais pas que je devais materner un grand garçon comme toi. J’ai d’autres préoccupations sur les bras en ce moment. Certains chasseurs me téléphonent pour des affaires à régler au Mexique, si ça te tente, tu peux toujours y faire un saut !

\- Au Mexique ?... Pour attraper cette saloperie de turista ? Je préfère encore garder mes fesses sur ton canapé pourri.

\- Bien, alors arrête de ronchonner maintenant ou je te fous dans le premier avion qui part en direction du Mexique.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Bobby ouvrait une boîte de flageolets en sauce quand il sursauta. Un ange venait d’arriver dans sa cuisine. Un ange qu’il connaissait pour l’avoir vu la première fois en même temps que Dean.

\- Ah ben, c’est pas trop tôt. Vous allez pouvoir occuper Dean avec une mission avant qu’il finisse par craquer et se fasse faire un visa pour le Mexique, grommela le vieux chasseur en direction de l’ange qui pencha la tête du côté droit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Dean irait au Mexique ?

\- Non, mais laissez tomber. Vous mangez avec nous ?

\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur, je ne me nourris pas. Je n’en éprouve pas le besoin.

Et Castiel quitta la cuisine lentement.

\- Et, bonjour, au fait, ça se dit chez les humains, soupira Bobby, l’air mauvais.

Castiel se dirigea vers le salon et Dean, qui regardait la télé, se retourna vivement en voyant la silhouette ô combien familière se refléter dans l’écran en face de lui.

\- Cas ?

\- Tu m’as appelé. Je suis venu.

\- Je vois ça, mais avec trois jours de retard, quand même.

\- J’étais en pleine bataille. Je te l’avais dit.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Aucune affaire depuis qu’on est ici avec Sam. C’est la traversée du désert. À croire que tous les monstres se sont donné le mot pour se tenir à carreau.

\- C’est à cause des anges.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna vivement le chasseur en bondissant de son canapé. Tu peux m’expliquer ?

\- Je ne peux pas t’en dire plus pour le moment, je n’en ai pas le droit.

\- Ben voyons. J’ai vraiment l’impression parfois que les anges sont justes des gros enfoirés d’emplumés de mes deux.

\- Ce sont les ordres qui viennent d’au-dessus. Je ne dois pas les contester. Pas cette fois.

\- Super… Génial de découvrir que les anges sont soumis à la hiérarchie bureaucratique comme n’importe quel crétin d’humain.Bon, maintenant que t’es là, tu restes ?

\- La réponse que je peux t’apporter c’est que ça ne dépend pas de moi, Dean. Si on ne me rappelle pas parmi les miens, je peux rester. Pour le moment, je suis ici.

\- Ça te dit qu’on se fasse une virée en voiture ? J’ai vraiment besoin de quitter cette maison avant de devenir fou.

L’ange acquiesça et suivit Dean en dehors de la bicoque de Bobby. Ils s’engouffrèrent dans l’Impala et Dean démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Le chasseur emprunta la route qui menait à la ville et tourna à la première intersection pour emprunter une route de campagne. Il arrêta le moteur au milieu d’un chemin et se tourna vers Castiel qu’il détailla longuement avant de détourner le regard quand l’ange le scruta avec insistance.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai ? Un bout de salade sur la dent ? demanda Dean en pouffant devant l’improbabilité qu’il ait un jour un bout de verdure sur les dents.

\- Je me demandais quand tu allais partir pour le Mexique ?

\- Le Mexique ? Je ne partirai jamais au Mexique. Qu’est-ce que je foutrais au Mexique ? M’acheter un sombrero ? Me choper une turista ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- C’est Bobby qui a dit que…

Castiel fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers la route. Il se rendit compte que le vieux chasseur n’avait pas été sérieux quand il avait dit ça. Les humains et leurs blagues. Les humains et leur langage à double sens. Ce n’était pas toujours facile pour Castiel de deviner ce qu’ils voulaient parfois dire.

\- Je crois que c’était une métaphore ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, finit par dire Castiel.

Il sortit de la voiture et Dean l’imita. Le chasseur s’adossa à la Chevrolet Impala à côté de l’ange, bras croisés sur son torse et regarda le paysage devant lui.

\- Est-ce que ce qu’on fait là entre dans la catégorie ‘’sortir ensemble’’ ? demanda Castiel.

\- On est seuls, tous les deux. On vient de faire une petite virée en voiture et on n’a prévenu personne que l’on partait. Ouais, c’est ce qu’on peut appeler sortir ensemble.

\- Parfait, parce que j’aime beaucoup ça.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Dean et il décroisa les bras, manifestement détendu par les paroles de Castiel. Ça ne s’annonçait peut-être pas aussi mal qu’il avait pu le penser, cette relation entre l’ange et lui.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


\- Dean n’est plus devant la télé ? demanda Sam en entrant dans le salon de Bobby pour s’asseoir à côté du vieux chasseur.

\- L’ange du Seigneur s’est pointé et ils ont disparu tous les deux. Envolés !

\- Castiel est ici ?

\- Il était ici, nuances. Il est parti avec ton frère, mais ne me demande pas où ils sont allés, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je ne suis pas payé pour jouer les baby-sitters avec ces deux idiots.

\- Dean est étrange en ce moment.

\- Dean est revenu de l’enfer depuis quelques mois à peine, bien sûr qu’il est étrange. Tu t’attendais à quoi ?

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Bien sûr qu’il n’est plus le même qu’avant d’être passé en enfer, mais, j’ai le sentiment qu’il y a autre chose que je n’arrive pas à cerner. Quelque chose entre Castiel et lui. Peut-être une mission secrète ou totalement autre chose. Il ne veut pas en parler, mais je sais qu’il me cache quelque chose.

\- Tu ne pourras pas lutter. Castiel est l’ange de Dean. Je crois qu’on n’a pas notre place entre eux. Ni toi, ni moi. Je déteste quand il vient chez moi sans s’annoncer, sans dire bonjour et qu’il n’en a que pour Dean, mais on n’a pas le choix.

\- J’ai vraiment du mal moi aussi à supporter sa présence quand j’ai le sentiment qu’il ne parle qu’à Dean, qu’il n’écoute que Dean et même qu’il ne voit que Dean. J’en arrive presque à le détester. Mais… je suppose que le lien entre eux est très puissant et, au fond, Castiel a la mission de s’occuper de Dean, pas de moi.

\- Je veux pas m’avancer trop, mais cette relation est vraiment perturbante. Tu as déjà vu la façon qu’ils ont de se regarder ? Comme si soudain tout autour d’eux avait disparu et ne comptait plus ?

\- Bien sûr. Je l’ai déjà remarqué. Je crois même qu’ils arrivent à communiquer sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils se comprennent rien qu’avec un échange de regards.

\- Putain, on dirait un vieux couple quand tu en parles comme ça.En tout cas, ils ne se sont pas éternisés quand l’emplumé s’est pointé. Je voulais aller les rejoindre, mais quand je suis arrivé dans mon salon, ils avaient déjà décampé et la bière de Dean n’était même pas terminée.

\- Peut-être une affaire urgente à régler. Ils vont revenir. Castiel ne reste jamais longtemps sur terre, en général.

  



	11. Chapter 11

_Campagne de Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud._

 

\- Alors, on est censé parler de quelque chose quand on sort ensemble ? demanda Castiel, le regard sur Dean. 

\- Non… enfin, si tu veux parler, on peut essayer. Je parle rarement avec mes… conquêtes. 

\- Tu fais quoi en général avec les femmes ?

\- Je les emmène dans mon lit… ou dans le leur.

\- Pour dormir ?

Dean pouffa et avança un peu, puis se tourna vers Castiel. 

\- Non Cas, pas pour dormir. Pour m’envoyer en l’air avec. Pour coucher avec. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends. Et, alors, pourquoi tu parles avec moi au lieu de m’emmener dans ton lit ?

Dean s’étouffa et toussa fortement. Il cligna des paupières en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas trop loin là, Cas. Je ne crois pas que tu aies envie que notre relation débute ainsi.

\- Tu as raison. Je pensais que peut-être c’était ce que tu voulais. 

\- Je ne suis pas en train de dire que ce n’est pas quelque chose que je voudrais, mais il y a d’autres moments à vivre ensemble avant. Par exemple, je pourrais t’embrasser pour de vrai. On pourrait dormir ensemble toute une nuit, pas pour coucher mais pour rester couchés ensemble, tu vois ? L’un contre l’autre. Je pourrais découvrir lentement ton corps et toi tu pourrais découvrir le mien lentement. Le corps humain peut ressentir quantités de sensations toutes autant magiques les unes que les autres… Fuck, j’en reviens pas de dire un truc pareil ! Depuis quand c’est mon genre de sortir des phrases aussi ridicules et sirupeuses. On dirait la prose pourrie qu’on lit dans le courrier du cœur de Cosmopolitan.

\- Je crois que ça a toujours été ton genre, seulement, tu ne veux pas l’avouer et je me demande bien pour quelles raisons ?

\- Je… Ça ne correspond pas à l’image que les gens se font d’un homme. Ça ne correspond pas non plus à l’image que j’ai d’un homme. 

\- Ça correspond à l’image que tu as des femmes, c’est ça ?

\- Ouep.

\- Donc, un homme ne peut pas aimer les caresses et ne peut pas aimer non plus éprouver des sentiments ?

\- …

\- J’ai touché un point sensible, pardon, Dean. On devrait peut-être rentrer chez Bobby. Je crois qu’il t’attend pour le dîner.

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui.

Dean hésita, pouvait-il proposer plus qu’un dîner chez Bobby ? Il décida de tenter.

\- Est-ce que tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?

\- Si on n’a pas besoin de moi au Paradis, je resterai avec toi.

Dean s’avança vers l’ange et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Puis les deux hommes remontèrent en voiture et repartirent en direction de la maison de Bobby. 

* * *

**oo00oo**  


\- Ah, vous êtes revenus ! constata Sam quand Dean et Castiel entrèrent dans la maison de Bobby. 

\- Castiel a dit que Bobby avait fait la popote. Ce serait trop bête que je rate ça ! Un bon dîner gastronomique, plaisanta Dean en adressant un regard moqueur à son père de substitution.

\- J’aurais dû te laisser crever de faim quand ton père te déposait chez moi à l’époque où tu n’étais qu’un foutu marmot. Ingrat de mes deux ! Heureux de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus.

\- On devait discuter, Castiel et moi. Je ne crois pas que j’ai des comptes à vous rendre, affirma Dean en croisant les bras sur son torse, clairement dans une position défensive. 

Sam se leva et fit face à son frère.

\- Si Castiel a des informations qui peuvent nous aider à comprendre pourquoi c’est le calme plat dans tout le pays en ce moment, je pense que ça ne concerne pas que toi. Moi aussi, j’ai envie de retourner sur le terrain. Moi aussi, je commence à en avoir marre de ces quelques jours de sédentarité. C’est le calme plat et ça commence à me porter sur les nerfs. Merde, vous ne pouvez pas tout le temps faire bande à part et garder vos petits secrets pour vous tous seuls.

\- C’est à cause des anges que c’est le calme plat, mais monsieur Castiel ne peut pas nous en dire plus. Monsieur Castiel a des ordres, monsieur Castiel a des supérieurs hiérarchiques qui vont lui chier dans les bottes s’il n’obéit pas. Je ne suis pas plus au courant que toi. Et puis est-ce que tu penses vraiment que Castiel et moi, on ne parle que des affaires de démons et d’anges ?

Sam haussa les sourcils, incrédule, en regardant son frère d’un air étrange. Dean se maudit d’en avoir trop dit. 

\- Bref, je meurs de faim ! déclara Dean en se mettant à table sans plus regarder personne. Il se servit une louche de flageolets et prit un morceau de pain qu’il trempa dans la sauce avant de l’enfourner dans sa bouche puis il leva la tête vers Castiel, debout à côté de lui qui le regardait sans savoir ce qu’il convenait de faire.

\- Achieds-toi, Cas, proposa-t-il la bouche à moitié pleine.

L’ange obéit et prit place à côté du chasseur. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et regarda Dean manger, puis tourna son regard vers Sam et Bobby qui s’installaient en face d’eux.

\- Y a moyen qu’on soit au courant de ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam. 

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Je n’ai pas le droit de désobéir. Considère, Sam, que les chasseurs sont en congés forcés pour quelques jours. Tout reviendra à la normale dans quelques temps. Les problèmes du Paradis ne concernent pas les humains.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Castiel. Je me demande juste ce que vous nous cachez. Je ne compte pas sur Dean pour me révéler quoi que ce soit, mais toi Castiel, tu n’aimes pas mentir, alors, dis-moi ce qui se passe. 

Castiel lança un regard paniqué à Dean. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il convenait de faire. Serait-ce si dramatique d’annoncer à Sam et Bobby que Dean et lui sortaient ensemble ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu’il soit judicieux de parler de cela maintenant. On devrait changer de sujet. Dean, à quel âge as-tu perdu ta première dent ? 

Dean se figea, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche et tourna son regard vert dans la direction de son ange. Il devenait dingue ou quoi ? C’était quoi cette question débile sortie de nulle part ?

\- Tu devrais prévenir les gens quand tu comptes changer de sujet à ce point. C’est déstabilisant de passer d’une conversation portant sur des problèmes angéliques et sur nos soi-disant cachotteries à ma première dent tombée quand je devais avoir genre cinq ou six ans. 

\- C’était pour discuter d’un sujet plus léger. J’ai appris récemment que la perte de la première dent d’un enfant était un événement assez important pour les parents. Je me demande tout de même, comment peut-on croire à la fée des dents ?

\- Comment peut-on croire à l’existence des vampires, des goules, des anges… Et pourtant, ces saloperies existent bel et bien. Qu’est-ce qui te dit que la fée des dents n’existe pas ? Tu n’as jamais perdu de dents de lait de ta vie.

\- Donc, tu crois en l’existence de la fée des dents, Dean ?

\- Je n’irais pas jusque-là, mais temps que personne ne m’aura prouvé qu’elle n’existe pas, je garde une part de doute. J’en ai trop vu au fil des années pour rejeter d’un bloc l’hypothèse de l’existence d’une telle créature. Maintenant, si elle existe, je me demande bien ce qu’elle peut foutre des dents de lait. Des colliers ?

\- C’est encore plus étrange dans d’autres pays du monde. Un de mes frères m’a dit qu’en France, les enfants croient que c’est une petite souris qui passe prendre les dents et qu’elle dépose une pièce sous l’oreiller. 

Sam, Dean et Bobby écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps, incrédules face à une telle idée.

\- Comme quoi, on n’est pas les plus abrutis de la planète, soupira Bobby.

\- Y en a qui sont doués pour vraiment croire à n’importe quelle connerie, grinça Dean. Enfin, bref, c’est bon, ta soif de conversation est étanchée ?

Castiel hocha la tête en silence. Décidément, il n’était pas vraiment pas doué avec les conversations des êtres humains. Il tombait toujours à côté du sujet, ou alors, il ne comprenait pas les références que Dean ou que d’autres faisaient. C’était peut-être préférable de se taire, au moins jusqu’à la fin du repas. 

* * *

**oo00oo**  


_« Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?_

_Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse_

_Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,_

_Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer ;_

_C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,_

_Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,_

_Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,_

_Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,_

_Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l’âme ! »_

_Edmond Rostand, Cyrano de Bergerac_

  


 

* * *

Après le repas, les quatre hommes investirent le salon. Dean, Castiel et Sam, assis sur le canapé et Bobby, dans son fauteuil préféré. La télé était allumée et diffusait une série policière.

\- Sam, je prends la chambre cette nuit ! lança Dean après avoir réfléchi sérieusement à son envie de dormir avec Castiel. 

\- Je croyais que tu te sentais bien ici en bas près de la fenêtre. 

\- C’est vrai, mais j’ai envie d’un vrai lit au moins pour une nuit. 

\- Comme tu le sens. Ça ne me dérange pas.

Castiel était en proie au doute, devait-il annoncer qu’il passerait la nuit ici, lui aussi, ou au contraire, taire cette information ? Qu’est-ce que Dean préférait ? Il croisa le regard de son protégé, assis à côté de lui, et il sut aussitôt qu’il devait se taire. Ça devait rester secret. C’était entre lui et Dean et ni Sam ni Bobby n’avaient besoin d’être au courant. Dean se leva assez brusquement et s’étira en bâillant exagérément. 

\- Je vais aller me coucher, tout cet ennui de ces derniers jours m’a assommé. Castiel, tu t’en vas maintenant ?

L’ange voulut d’abord dire que non, il ne comptait pas partir, mais le regard de Dean, fixé sur lui, fit comprendre qu’il devait disparaître pour aller attendre le chasseur dans la chambre d’ami à l’étage supérieur. Il se leva et annonça :

\- Je vais m’en aller maintenant, oui. J’ai des choses à faire. Je repasserai certainement demain matin. 

Et il disparut sans même dire au revoir. Dean croisa le regard soupçonneux de son petit frère, mais n’en fit pas état et il se dirigea vers l’escalier pour monter à l’étage. Il passa à la salle de bain, prenant son temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Sam ou de Bobby, et rejoignit enfin sa chambre dont il ouvrit la porte lentement avant de la refermer dans un claquement sourd. Il vit Castiel, assis sur le lit, les mains sur les genoux. L’ange avait déjà ôté son trench-coat et son veston. Dean esquissa un sourire, tourna la clé dans la serrure de la porte et se dirigea vers Castiel en retirant ses chaussures et sa chemise à carreaux. 

\- J’ai pris mon temps dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais pas que Sam trouve louche que je me précipite dans la chambre. 

\- Tu tiens à ce qu’il n’en sache rien ?

\- Au moins pendant quelque temps. 

\- Est-ce que tu as honte de cette situation ?

\- Non, dit simplement Dean en s’asseyant sur le lit, aux côtés de l’ange. C’est juste que… les relations que j’entretiens avec toi ou n’importe qui d’autre ne regardent pas Sam, et encore moins Bobby. C’est nouveau pour moi, tu le sais, alors j’aimerais que…

\- Bobby et Sam ne se mettent pas à parler de ceci et qu’ils ne te posent pas de questions.

\- C’est ça. C’est exactement ça. Pour une fois, je n’ai pas envie de tout faire foirer en quelques jours. J’ai dit à Sam que tu mérites mieux que ce que j’ai offert à tant de femmes et je le pense sincèrement. 

\- Est-ce qu’on se couche maintenant ?

\- Attends…

Dean inspira, approcha son visage de celui de l’ange, plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel qui ferma les yeux rapidement. Dean ferma les yeux, lui aussi, et il sourit quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque. Il posa à son tour sa main sur la nuque de Castiel et appuya le baiser un peu plus en ouvrant la bouche… puis il recula et rouvrit les yeux pour admirer le regard océan de l’ange.

-Heum… Cas… tu… tu es censé ouvrir la bouche toi aussi si tu veux que je t’embrasse vraiment. 

\- Ah…

Dean posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et murmura :

\- Ferme les yeux et ouvre un peu la bouche. 

L’ange s’exécuta et Dean prit quelques secondes pour le regarder. Il trouvait Castiel vraiment attendrissant comme ça. Il décida de ne pas faire attendre son ami plus longtemps et posa sa bouche contre la sienne. Il hésita une seconde à peine avant de laisser sa langue aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle. L’ange sursauta un peu, mais ne ferma pas la bouche et ne rouvrit pas les yeux. Dean sentit les mains de Castiel quitter sa nuque pour se poser sur ses bras. Il caressa doucement avec sa langue celle de Castiel et fut ravi quand il entendit un petit gémissement être émis par l’être céleste qu’il tenait par les épaules. Le chasseur passa une main dans la nuque de Castiel et ses doigts se faufilèrent dans les cheveux noirs. Castiel participa plus activement au baiser et Dean se plaqua plus près du corps de l’ange pour le faire doucement s’allonger sur le lit. Castiel rompit le baiser le premier en se laissant diriger par Dean pour s’allonger sur les draps et son regard s’ancra dans les yeux verts du chasseur.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à ce genre d’effet, souffla Castiel, le souffle court et les yeux brillants.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti ? demanda Dean en se penchant au-dessus de l’ange, son visage tout près de celui de son ami. 

\- C’était comme… si mon corps avait froid, puis comme s’il avait chaud. J’avais l’impression d’être entouré par de l’huile sacrée en feu. J’ai senti comme… si ma grâce tremblait dans son enveloppe de chair humaine. 

Dean haussa les sourcils, surpris. 

\- Je ne peux pas te décrire cela autrement, Dean. Pardon si ça te met mal à l’aise. Est-ce que j’étais censé ressentir cela de cette façon ?

\- Je ne m’attendais même pas à ce que tu puisses me décrire aussi bien ce que tu as ressenti. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça… Mais, tant mieux.

\- On fait quoi maintenant que tu m’as donné mon premier vrai baiser ?

\- Ce que tu veux. 

\- Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu as ressenti ? demanda Castiel. 

\- Oh… c’était… c’était bien.

Castiel paru soudain déçu et Dean se mordilla la lèvre. Il se maudit de ne pas arriver à dire à l’ange ce que lui avait ressenti pendant ce baiser. Ces frissons qui avaient parcouru son corps entier, ces papillons au creux de son ventre, cette explosion dans le cœur et dans la tête… cette chaleur ardente entre ses jambes…

\- Peut-être que tu devrais dormir, Dean, suggéra Castiel, n’ayant pas envie de forcer le chasseur a parler. 

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, répondit Dean en s’asseyant sur le lit, à côté de Castiel.

Il regarda l’ange dans les yeux et fut surpris de voir le regard bleu s’attarder sur un point situé plus bas sur son propre corps. Dean suivit des yeux la trajectoire du regard de Castiel et fronça les sourcils avant de rougir furieusement. Il n’aurait jamais dû baisser les yeux. Il secoua la tête et se leva précipitamment hors du lit, se rendant vraiment compte de la situation. Le corps de Castiel avait réagi, et le sien aussi. Il se passa une main dans la nuque et se racla la gorge. 

\- Merde, putain… je… je reviens, annonça-t-il à Castiel en déverrouillant la porte de la chambre. Il ouvrit le battant, sortit de la pièce puis referma doucement derrière lui.

* * *

  
Castiel fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Quel avait été le problème ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ce moment avait été agréable. Très agréable, même. Pourquoi cette fuite soudaine de la part de Dean ? Avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui avait déplu à Dean ? Il allait devoir le lui demander quand il reviendrait. 

  



	12. Chapter 12

Dean soupira en appuyant son dos contre le mur du couloir. Il prit le temps de respirer, yeux fermés, tête penchée en arrière et soudain, il sursauta en entendant une porte claquer. 

\- Je t’ai réveillé ? demanda Sam en sortant de la salle de bain. Mais… qu’est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir, en fait ?

\- Je… j’ai du mal à m’endormir…

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien, Dean ?

\- Change de disque, Sammy. Qu’est-ce que tu as à me demander tout le temps si je vais bien ? Oui, je vais bien, d’accord ? Maintenant, fiche le camp.

Sam s’approcha de son frère lentement. 

\- Dean, si c’est à cause de l’enfer, de ce que tu as vu ou vécu là-bas, on peut en parler. Je suis ton frère. 

\- Lâche-moi avec l’enfer, ça n’a rien à voir avec ça. 

\- Bien, alors, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Castiel ?

\- Laisse Castiel où il est… ça n’a rien…

Mais Dean ne termina pas et soupira longuement. Sam haussa les sourcils. 

\- Tu veux en parler ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Dean. 

Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit quelques instants. Que pouvait-il dire à Sam ? Qu’allait penser Sam de toute cette histoire avec Castiel ? Que penserait Sam d’avoir un frère comme lui ? Est-ce qu’il ne le considérerait plus comme son frère ? Plus comme un homme ? Sam s’appuya contre le mur, dans la même position que Dean et croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant que son grand frère veuille bien se mettre à parler.

\- Écoute, Bobby s’est endormi devant la télé et Castiel est parti, Rien ne t’empêche de me dire ce qui te tracasse. Et ne me réponds pas que ça n’a pas d’importance. Tu n’es pas comme d’habitude depuis cette histoire de baiser avec Castiel. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Dean jeta un regard vers son frère et se pinça les lèvres. Il cligna des yeux pour retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues et soupira. 

\- Franchement, je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis en train de faire.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- Il y a des choses à propos de moi que j’ai occultées une grande partie de ma vie. Je n’avais pas le temps de me préoccuper de tout ce bordel. Entre la chasse, papa… les démons, toi que je suis venu chercher… tout le reste. Je n’ai pas vraiment cherché à savoir ce que je voulais vraiment. Pour moi, pour ma vie.

\- Et maintenant, tu le sais ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je suis sûr d’une chose. Je ne suis pas en train de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie même si mon esprit tordu me le fait croire. 

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais ça a l’air sérieux. Tu ne veux pas m’en dire plus, vraiment ? 

\- Je ne peux pas. L’image que tu as de moi risque de se briser brutalement et j’ai peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de ton grand frère si je te dis que…

\- Que quoi ? Accouche Dean, je ne vais pas te juger. Avec tout ce que j’ai fait, je serais mal placé pour ça, quand même. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? 

Dean et Sam sursautèrent en même temps en voyant apparaître devant eux Castiel et le cadet Winchester s’étonna de voir l’ange sans son trench-coat et sans son veston. 

\- Tout est de ma faute, dit simplement Castiel en regardant ses amis, penaud. 

\- Tu étais là ? questionna Sam en haussant les sourcils. 

\- Il se trouve que oui, j’étais là. Dans la chambre de Dean. Enfin, plutôt dans la chambre d’amis de Bobby avec Dean.

Sam regarda alternativement Dean et Castiel.

\- Vous voulez bien me dire à quoi vous jouez tous les deux depuis quelques mois ? Je suis désolé, mais j’ai du mal à suivre. Je pense qu’il me manque beaucoup d’informations. 

Dean baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Dire la vérité à Sam était trop dur. Avouer qu’il sortait avec un ange était trop difficile. Avouer qu’il avait toujours été bisexuel, mais l’avait toujours bien caché, était trop pénible. Avouer qu’il était tombé amoureux de Castiel… c’était impossible ! 

\- Dean ? interrogea Sam en fixant son frère avec intensité, curieux d’en savoir plus et d’avoir le fin mot de cette affaire. 

\- Castiel et moi… j’veux dire, tu sais qu’il y a un lien entre nous, quelque chose qui dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Il est venu me sortir de l’enfer… certes, parce que c’étaient les ordres qu’il avait reçus, mais pas seulement… enfin, le lien ne s’est pas fait uniquement à cause de ça. Bordel, je me perds dans ce que je dis là. J’ai vraiment l’air d’un con complètement à côté de la plaque. Putain, je n’ai pas assez bu pour raconter des confidences de ce genre…

Dean serra les poings et regarda son ange gardien dans les yeux, il était peut-être temps d’assumer ce qu’il était vraiment et ce qu’il désirait réellement. 

\- Cas, je te laisse la chambre pour toi tout seul un moment, je viens te rejoindre plus tard. 

Castiel acquiesça et disparu du couloir. 

\- On va discuter au sous-sol ? demanda Dean à son frère, qui hocha la tête par l’affirmative et se mit en marche pour descendre les étages avec Dean sur les talons.

* * *

  


_Sous-sol, chez Bobby._

Dean tourna en rond pendant cinq minutes avant de faire face à son petit frère qui le regardait fixement.

\- Je me suis tapé des tas de femmes, c’est pas une information qui devrait te surprendre, annonça Dean de but en blanc.

\- Non, ça va. Pour le moment, je te rassure, je tiens face à cette révélation, absolument fracassante, ahurissante et étonnante, répondit Sam en se retenant de rire face à l’énoncé de l’information proclamée par son frère. Quel scoop, vraiment. Mais que cherchait donc à lui dire Dean en commençant par cela ?

\- Te fous pas de moi, j’essaye vraiment de faire court et compréhensif. Donc, je me suis tapé plein de femmes, ça on le sait. Et j’ai une raison à tout ça, il fallait bien que je compense un peu.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as compensé avec toutes ces femmes ?

\- J’ai compensé un putain de mal-être dû à un secret que je n’ai jamais voulu révéler à personne… et je pensais que je n’aurais jamais besoin de le faire, mais y a plusieurs mois de ça, l’enfoiré d’ange qui me sert de protecteur s’est pointé sur terre avec ses p’tites ailes, son innocence de bébé en trench-coat, sa foutue histoire de lien profond entre lui et moi et ses putains de yeux de Paradis. 

Sam attendit la suite qui ne vint pas et poussa son frère à en dire plus, un peu perdu dans le charabia qu’avait sorti d’une traite son aîné. 

\- Sam… réveille-toi ! T’as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Oui, j’ai écouté. T’as parlé de Castiel et de… oh…

Sam se passa la main dans les cheveux. Quelque chose venait de faire tilt dans son esprit. 

\- Attends, Cas et toi… tu veux dire que… ? Ses yeux de Paradis ? Sérieusement ?

\- Ouais, t’as gagné, cria Dean, stressé et clairement sur la défensive. Je suis bisexuel, je l’ai toujours été et merde… Que veux-tu que je te dise pour me justifier ? Hein ? T’as la phrase tout faite toi pour que cette révélation se passe sans qu’on se dispute pour que je te fasse comprendre que j’ai rien demander moi, que j’avais déjà bien assez de choses pourries dans ma vie sans me rajouter celle-ci ? Pour que tu captes que j’ai jamais pu accepter cette idée et que l’histoire du baiser avec Castiel m’a tellement retourné que j’ai cédé et que je suis tombé, comme un con que je suis, amoureux de cet enfoiré d’emplumé qui est tombé du Paradis pour venir me coller sa putain de marque sur mon épaule ? Tu parles d’un sauvetage, ouais. L’enfer était sûrement mieux que ton rejet. Mais je vais te dire Sam, je ne…

Sam posa sa main sur l’épaule de son aîné et sourit, tendrement. 

\- Dean, détends-toi. Personnellement, je ne vais pas te juger. Si tu es bien avec Castiel, ou un autre homme, ou un autre ange, tant mieux. Je ne vais pas te rejeter. 

\- Hein…

Dean cligna des yeux, en proie à la surprise la plus totale. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça. 

\- Je…

\- Tu sais, tu aurais pu me le dire y a des années, je t’aurais sorti la même réponse. Je m’en fiche. Enfin, ce n’est pas que je n’en ai rien à faire de ta vie, c’est juste que ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es vraiment tombé amoureux de Castiel ?

\- C’est con à dire. Je dois être le seul crétin de la terre à être tombé amoureux d’un emplumé coincé dans un trench-coat miteux, mais c’est le cas et j’ai de plus en plus de difficulté à me mentir à ce sujet. La première fois que j’ai vu Castiel, je me suis dit, bordel c’est le démon le plus sexy que je n’ai jamais vu sur terre. Et puis, j’ai vite compris que ce n’était pas un démon quand mon regard a plongé dans ses putains de beaux yeux bleus. Même si je ne voulais pas croire en l’existence des anges, je savais quand même au fond de moi qu’il ne me mentait pas. J’ai repoussé mon attirance pour lui le plus que j’ai pu, mais à force de passer du temps à ses côtés, j’ai appris à le connaître. Il m’a fait rire, il m’a fait pleurer aussi. Il m’a aidé, il m’a sauvé, il a même cru en moi quand plus personne ne le faisait. Et je… je suis tombé amoureux. Tu vois le genre ? Cœur qui bat, papillons dans le ventre, flou dans les pensées et toute cette merde juste bonne à voir dans les séries à l’eau de rose qui passent à la télé.

\- Les séries comme La clinique des cœurs brisés, tu veux dire ?

\- Ça va, je croyais qu’on parlait sérieusement, là.

\- Pardonne-moi, j’aurais pas dû dire ça. 

\- Je ne pensais même pas que ce genre de conneries me tomberait dessus un jour. Il a fallu que ce soit maintenant. Il a fallu que ce soit Castiel.

\- C’est pas le plus mauvais choix du monde. Tu aurais pu tomber amoureux d’un démon. On aurait été bien plus dans la merde, à mon avis. Je crois que… tu devrais retourner vers Castiel et tu pourrais même en profiter pour lui dire ce que tu viens de m’avouer, ce sera ça de fait. T’as l’air chaud, là.

\- J’ai peur de tout faire foirer avec lui. Les relations, c’est pas fait pour moi.

\- Peut-être que ce qui n’est pas fait pour toi, ce sont les relations classiques. Castiel est un ange qui vit la majorité du temps au Paradis, et toi, t’es un chasseur occupé la majorité du temps à sauver des innocents sur terre. Ça vous sera impossible d’être tous les jours de votre vie ensemble et c’est peut-être pour ça que cette relation va marcher. Je vais aller me coucher, essaye de ne pas te comporter comme un abruti parce que tu as peur. 

Sam tapota l’épaule de son frère pour lui montrer son soutien et remonta au rez-de-chaussée en empruntant l’escalier. Dean esquissa un sourire, ça c’était mieux passé qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Il était soulagé d’un poids. D’un énorme poids, même. Il remonta l’escalier, jeta un coup d’œil au lit près de la fenêtre où son frère était allongé, et prit les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage supérieur. Il retrouva Castiel dans la chambre d’ami, assis sur le lit, le regard dans le vague, la tête légèrement penchée du côté gauche. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit, tournant le dos à l’ange et soupira. 

\- Est-ce que ça s’est bien passé la discussion avec ton frère ? demanda l’ange sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

\- Mieux que je ne l’avais pensé. 

Dean bougea pour s’asseoir sur le matelas, dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, jambes allongées sur les draps, chevilles croisées et les mains sur les cuisses. Il regarda Castiel qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il fit signe à l’ange de venir près de lui et Castiel n’hésita pas une seconde pour se placer à côté du chasseur, dans la même position.

\- Est-ce que cette relation avec moi te convient, Castiel ?

\- Je crois, Dean, que tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tortures autant l’esprit ? Je sais que c’est le propre des humains de tout le temps penser à tout, mais tu devrais peut-être moins t’inquiéter. Si cette relation ne me convenait pas comme elle est, je ne serais pas resté avec toi. Tout simplement. Est-ce que pour toi la relation parfaite doit absolument être comme la plupart des relations des autres humains ? Est-ce que tu rêves de passer ton temps collé à moi, qu’on habite ensemble, que je t’attende à la maison quand tu es sur une affaire et que je te fasse à manger ?

\- Non. C’est pas du tout ma vision parfaite de la vie de couple. C’est plutôt le style de Sam, ce genre de choses. 

\- Est-ce que quelque chose nous empêche de faire ça à notre façon ?

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel et se pencha légèrement pour embrasser ses lèvres douces. Juste un petit baiser chaste. 

\- Rien ne nous empêche de faire à notre façon. Et merde à ceux qui trouveront que ce n’est pas classique. 

\- Parfait, dit l’ange en souriant tendrement. 

\- Tu sais… j’ai dit des choses à Sam qu’il faut que je te dise à toi, alors, on pourrait se déshabiller encore un peu, se glisser sous les draps et je pourrais te raconter tout ça dans le creux de l’oreille. Est-ce que le programme te convient ?

Dean eut à peine finit sa phrase que Castiel se retrouvait devant lui en caleçon et t-shirt blanc. Le chasseur coula un regard lubrique sur le corps de Castiel, et se secoua mentalement. Ce n’était pas le moment, là. Ils avaient d’autres choses à partager avant de goûter aux plaisirs charnels. Dean sortit du lit, ôta son jean, et se glissa sous les draps aux côté de son ange. SON ANGE ! Cette fois, il pouvait vraiment le penser, et même, le dire si l’envie lui prenait de le faire. 

  



	13. Chapter 13

L’art de faire l’amour 

  


_Faire l'amour_ _: "avoir des relations sexuelles, coucher ensemble, accomplir l'acte sexuel"._

  


Dean s’éveilla doucement, enveloppé dans une chaleur agréable. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et esquissa un sourire. Castiel était contre lui, sa tête sur son torse et sa main sur son épaule. L’ange releva la tête et son regard bleu croisa celui émeraude de Dean.

\- La nuit n’a pas été trop longue ? demanda Dean, sachant que l’ange ne dormait jamais et qu’au Paradis, tout allait plus vite que sur terre. 

\- J’étais bien. Temps que je suis bien, je ne vois presque pas le temps passer et puis, j’aime beaucoup la lenteur du temps chez les humains. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Comme un bébé. Des nouvelles du Paradis ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas y retourner quelques temps pour voir ce qui s’y passe. En attendant mon retour, tu devrais rester ici avec Sam et Bobby. Des vacances ne seront pas de trop dans vos vies, après tout ce que vous avez déjà traversé.

Castiel se releva et sortit du lit. Ses habits apparurent sur lui comme par magie et il regarda Dean se relever lentement.

\- Tu pars maintenant, là, tout de suite ? demanda le chasseur, précipitamment. 

\- Non, je ne compte pas partir maintenant. Le Paradis peut patienter et attendre que tu aies mangé un bon petit déjeuner.

Dean sourit, sortit du lit et s’habilla rapidement. Il fit le tour du lit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel pour le tirer à lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était quand même la première fois que Castiel faisait vraiment passer Dean avant le Paradis. Ils quittèrent la chambre en souriant et Dean descendit à l’étage inférieur en solitaire. Bobby maugréait déjà dans sa cuisine. Castiel avait raison, des vacances ne seraient pas de trop, finalement. Ça lui ferait du bien de passer un peu de temps avec son frère et son père de substitution. Il s’assit à la table de la cuisine et salua Bobby qui lisait le journal. 

\- Sam dort encore ? demanda Dean en se servant une tasse de café bouillant. 

\- Non, il est parti nous chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent digne de ce nom. J’ai la dalle.

\- Je vois ça. Faut que je demande à Castiel de nous rejoindre. 

\- Pour ce qu’il est utile, celui-là, ronchonna le vieux chasseur. 

Dean fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de demander à Castiel de venir à lui et l’ange se présenta quelques secondes plus tard en apparaissant en plein milieu de la pièce. 

\- Bonjour Dean, dit l’ange avec le sourire.

\- Cas, viens t’asseoir. Des nouvelles du Paradis ? demanda le chasseur, feignant l’innocence pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Bobby. 

\- Non, mais je te tiendrai au courant si la situation évolue. J’aimerais pouvoir te dire ce qui se passe en ce moment, mais les ordres que j’ai reçus sont stricts et je ne veux pas être catalogué comme un traître. Où est Sam ?

\- Partit chercher à bouffer. Faut qu’il se bouge le cul, je meurs de faim. 

Castiel s’assit à coté de Dean, salua Bobby brièvement et attendit sans bouger que Sam revienne en espérant qu’il puisse lancer une conversation qui meublerait le silence qui s’était installé autour de la table.

* * *

  


Sam et Dean étaient appuyés contre une des nombreuses voitures qui jonchaient le sol du terrain derrière la maison de Bobby. Ils profitaient d’un soleil clément pour la saison. Castiel était parti deux heures plus tôt, peu après que Sam eut ramené le petit déj tant attendu par Dean et Bobby. 

\- Tu comptes en parler à Bobby ? demanda Sam. 

\- Non. 

\- Tu ne vas pas lui cacher ça, quand même ?

\- Disons que j’attendrai le bon moment. 

\- Dean… nous sommes des chasseurs, il n’y a jamais de bon moment pour dire les choses. On sera peut-être morts dans une heure. 

\- Je sais tout ça. Mais… les rares fois où j’ai côtoyer des groupes de chasseurs quand j’étais jeune avec papa, tu n’imagines pas le nombres de blagues et d’insultes que j’ai entendu sur les gays. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que Castiel et moi soyons la cible de moqueries de la part de ces abrutis. Un chasseur et un ange… j’entends déjà les blagues de merde sur cette histoire.

\- Je te parle de Bobby, pas des autres chasseurs. 

\- Ça change peu de choses à l’histoire. Tu le sais qu’il n’a pas une vision très ouverte pour accepter ce genre de choses. Pour le moment, je me refuse à lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il l’apprendra, mais pas maintenant. 

\- Je crois qu’il serait juste heureux pour toi. Enfin… tu fais comme tu veux. Il va revenir ?

\- Qui ? Castiel ?

\- Ben ouais. 

\- Oui, quand les problèmes du Paradis seront réglés. Il m’a dit que la situation devrait revenir à la normale dans quelques jours. Je me demande ce que ces emplumés coincés du cul trafiquent encore et pourquoi on est mis de côté ? Ça m’énerve ! Ça m’énerve de savoir que Castiel est tenu au secret pour le moment et ça me tue d’être en vacances forcées. J’aime bien Bobby, j’apprécie d’être chez lui avec toi, mais je commence à en avoir marre de me reposer comme un connard de papy malade. 

\- Ça ne va durer que quelques jours. 

Dean grogna en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de bière et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ça avait intérêt à ne pas être trop long cette affaire, sinon, il allait péter un câble. 

* * *

  


Sam appréciait les vacances forcées, il en profitait au maximum, mais Dean lui gâchait un peu ce beau moment. Parce que Dean en vacances, c’était pénible à supporter, et Dean sans nouvelles de Castiel, c’était chiant à supporter… mais Dean en vacances sans nouvelles de Castiel, ce n’était pas très loin de l’enfer sur Terre. L’aîné tournait en rond, buvait un peu, tournait à nouveau en rond et s’énervait pour un oui ou pour un non. Au bout de trois jours à ce rythme-là, Bobby pria Sam de bien vouloir déguerpir de chez lui avec son frère avant qu’il ne l’envoie pour de vrai au Mexique, ou ailleurs, au bout du monde s’il le fallait. Bobby avait tenté de savoir ce qui se passait exactement avec Dean, mais Sam avait alors simplement déclaré que son frère ne supportait pas d’être inactif, mais Il eut l’impression que Bobby n’avait cru qu’à moitié son bobard.

* * *

  


_Sur la route, direction l’est des États-Unis._

\- On va où exactement ? demanda Dean, jetant un coup d’œil à son frère qui conduisait son bébé chéri.

\- Je pensais tracer la route jusqu’à ce qu’une affaire nous appelle quelque part. Au pire, on se retrouvera dans le Maine et on ira vers le sud. On va finir par trouver de quoi s’occuper. Des nouvelles de Castiel ? 

Dean ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Bien sûr que non, pas de nouvelle de Castiel. Depuis plus d’une semaine. Est-ce que l’ange allait bien ? Etait-il encore en vie ? Que faisait-il ? Sam nota le silence de Dean et décida qu’il valait mieux ne pas insister. Dean ne lui répondrait pas et si Dean ne répondait pas et restait mutique, avec un air sombre et buté, c’est qu’il n’avait pas de nouvelles et que ça l’énervait profondément. 

Le voyage allait être long. 

* * *

  


_Buffalo, État de New-York._

Dean posa son sac sur le lit de cette nouvelle chambre de motel. Sam et lui s’étaient arrêté là parce qu’une nouvelle affaire semblait leur tendre les bras. Peut-être une affaire où des démons étaient mêlés et Dean avait envie de dire : ENFIN ! Enfin les monstres se réveillaient. Enfin, il allait y avoir de l’action. Ce n’était pas trop tôt ! Il se jeta sur son lit en souriant et alluma la télévision. 

\- Je vois que ta bonne humeur est de retour, constata Sam en posant son sac au pied de son lit. 

\- Une affaire nous tend les bras. Sérieux, si ça ce n’est pas le pied. Je n’ai jamais autant désiré avoir une affaire à régler. J’étais prêt à prendre l’avion pour aller voir dans un autre pays s’il y avait de l’action tellement je me faisais chier. Je hais les vacances. 

\- Je m’en suis aperçu. Tu vas appeler Castiel ?

\- Je suis censé avoir besoin de lui ? grinça légèrement l’aîné des Winchester.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez une relation ? s’étonna Sam, se figeant dans ses mouvements pour regarder son frère avec intensité. 

Avait-il raté quelque chose ?

\- Oui, mais on a mis les choses au clair dès le début, on n’a pas ce genre de relation où on est collé ensemble à tout bout de champ. Je sais respirer sans lui. Je l’appellerai quand ce sera nécessaire. 

\- Dean… il attend peut-être que tu fasses le premier pas. Je te rappelle que tu sors avec un ange, un être céleste qui n’a connu que le Paradis depuis sa création. Il n’est pas très au courant de ce qu’il convient de faire dans ce cas-là. 

\- Sam, ferme-la ! Je ne t’ai pas demandé de foutre ton nez dans ma vie. Je gère cette histoire comme je l’entends. Occupe-toi de tes fesses, à mon avis, t’as assez de boulot de ton côté. 

\- Bien, fais comme tu le sens. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre si Castiel ne prend pas ton silence dans le même sens que toi. 

\- Tu me prends pour ta sœurette ou quoi ?

\- Non, juste pour un mec chiant qui ne sait pas gérer les relations amoureuses et qui a décidé d’en vivre une avec un être céleste.

\- Va te faire foutre, éructa Dean en se levant de son lit. 

Il sortit du motel en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il valait mieux dormir là-dedans plutôt que dans la même chambre que son frère. Qu’est-ce que Sam pouvait être pénible quand il voulait jouer au grand spécialiste de l’amour. Qu’il s’occupe de ses foutues relations à lui et foute la paix à la sienne. Enfin… était-ce vraiment une relation ? Dean pinça l’arrête de son nez entre le pouce et l’index et ferma les yeux. 

\- Cas ? Castiel, petit emplumé, tu m’entends ? C’est moi, Dean, et je suis à Buffalo. Je ne sais pas si tu vois où ça se situe sur ta carte de la terre, mais si ton GPS est pas tombé en panne, tu devrais pouvoir me trouver facilement. Sam me tape sur le système et je voulais savoir si le Paradis allait mieux et comment toi, tu vas… Enfin… si tu voulais bien pointer ton cul par ici et me répondre, je serais quitte de parler tout seul comme un con dans ma caisse.

Dean ouvrit les yeux et son cœur se serra. Visiblement, Castiel ne pouvait -ou ne voulait- pas venir. Le chasseur cligna des yeux pour retenir des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira en s’allongeant sur la banquette avant de l’Impala. 

\- Bonne nuit, bébé, marmonna-t-il à l’intention de sa voiture chérie. 

\- Bébé ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’appelles ainsi ? demanda une voix grave. 

Dean sursauta, se releva bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, pour regarder Castiel, assis sur la banquette arrière. Castiel avec ses cheveux sombres un peu en bataille, ses grands yeux bleus remplis de questions et son air d’ange un peu paumé qui lui allait si bien. 

\- Cas. Bordel de merde…

\- Je devais finir une mission avant de pouvoir venir. Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre. Pourquoi tu m’as appelé bébé ?

\- Ah… ce n’était pas pour toi en fait. 

L’ange fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Dean se passa une main dans la nuque et expliqua, gêné :

\- Bébé, c’est… ma voiture. Je l’appelle bébé parce que… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait, c’est un automatisme. J’aime cette voiture et… bref, salut Castiel. 

\- Salut Dean.

Castiel s’avança sur la banquette et ancra son regard bleu dans celui émeraude de son ami, puis il avança la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean qui sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Bon sang, ça lui avait manqué cette sensation que provoquaient les baisers de Castiel. Ces picotements qui démangeaient autant qu’ils faisaient du bien. Le chasseur rougit légèrement et recula lentement. 

\- Comment ça se passe chez les trouducs d’en-haut ?

Castiel lança un regard meurtrier à Dean qui esquissa un sourire pour s’excuser. 

\- Je peux dire que la situation a changée. 

\- Merci Cas, grinça Dean. D’autres informations aussi pertinentes que celle-ci à me transmettre ? 

\- Non, je n’ai rien d’autre à annoncer. 

Dean roula les yeux et secoua la tête. Castiel pouvait être désespérant parfois à ne pas comprendre les sarcasmes. C’était pourtant simple, non ? Bref… Dean préféra passer à autre chose. Il se leva et passa tant bien que mal par-dessus le dossier de la banquette avant pour s’asseoir à côté de Castiel sur la banquette arrière. Une chaleur envahit son corps et il contempla quelques instants l’ange assis à ses côtés.

\- Dean… j’aurais pu venir avant, mais tu ne m’as pas appelé, annonça l’ange, brisant le silence qui s’était installé dans l’habitacle de la voiture.

\- Cas… je croyais que…

Mais Dean ne termina pas sa phrase. Le regard bleu qui le scrutait était si intense qu’il en perdit ses mots et même son souffle. Bordel, à quoi jouait l’ange ?

\- Cas ? s’enquit Dean, la voix légèrement plus rauque que quelques secondes auparavant.

L’ange ne cilla pas et Dean ancra son regard dans les yeux de Paradis, avant de fermer les siens et de s’avancer pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel qui ouvrit la bouche aussitôt. Dean posa une main sur la nuque de l’ange et se colla à lui, posant son autre main sur la vitre de la voiture. 

\- Dean, souffla l’ange et le chasseur fit de son mieux pour que Castiel puisse allonger son corps sur la banquette, puis il se plaça au-dessus de lui. Bouche contre bouche, toujours. Ils s’embrassèrent à en perdre le souffle. C’était trop bon pour arrêter. Dean aurait volontiers perdu le souffle pour toujours s’il pouvait embrasser Castiel ainsi pour l’éternité. Dean laissa glisser sa main de la fenêtre à la joue de l’ange, puis de sa joue à son épaule. Il sentit les mains de l’ange se poser dans son dos et faire en sorte que son corps se presse contre le sien. La chaleur monta rapidement dans l’habitacle et Dean se sépara de sa chemise et de son t-shirt rapidement, les laissant choir quelque part sur la banquette avant. 

\- Je t’ai vraiment manqué ? demanda l’ange quand Dean se releva pour reprendre son souffle. 

\- Au point que je pourrais te faire l’amour là, tout de suite, maintenant ! lança Dean, la voix très rauque, avant de se raidir, les yeux écarquillés sous le coup de la panique. 

Il n’avait quand même pas réellement dit ça à Castiel. Si ?

  



	14. Chapter 14

Dean se releva brusquement, se cogna la tête contre le toit de l’Impala et grogna, les mains sur le crâne.

\- Bordel de merde. Fils de pute !

Il respira quelques secondes, s’excusa pour le gros mot et reprit calmement :

\- Cas, concernant ce que j’ai dit quand on… je t’assure que ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Tu ne veux pas me faire l’amour ? s’étonna l’ange, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi Dean disait quelque chose, puis totalement son contraire quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Si… Non ! Non !

Castiel releva le buste, admirant au passage le corps dénudé de Dean, puis fronça les sourcils en regardant le chasseur, la tête penchée du côté droit.

\- Quoi ? s’étonna Dean, sachant très bien que l’air qu’affichait l’ange en ce moment était signe d’une intense réflexion de sa part.

\- Je ne comprends pas, annonça simplement l’ange.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Tu dis que tu veux quelque chose et puis tu dis que tu ne veux pas juste après. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j’ai parlé trop vite. Mes mots ont dépassé ma véritable pensée. Bien sûr que je ne veux pas te faire l’amour maintenant, ici, sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture.

Dean perçu une émotion étrange dans les yeux bleus de Castiel et l’ange s’évapora aussitôt, laissant le chasseur seul, perdu et un peu honteux sur sa banquette.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Il était parti, certes précipitamment, mais les mots de Dean l’avaient… -blessé- ? Etait-ce possible ça, pour un ange ? Etait-ce possible que des mots puissent provoquer en lui une si vive émotion au point de blesser sa grâce ? Il était pourtant si bien quelques minutes auparavant et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul au milieu d’un désert, la tête levée en direction des étoiles. En direction du Paradis. Qu’est-ce qui avait pris à Dean de lui faire ainsi du mal ?. Qu’avait-il fait ou dit pour que le chasseur le rejette de cette façon ? Castiel se dévêtit dans le désert et baissa la tête pour contempler le corps humain qu’il habitait depuis quelques mois déjà. Un corps qui lui convenait très bien, à lui, mais qui semblait ne pas convenir à Dean malgré ce qu’il en disait parfois. C’était ça le problème. Il fallait que Castiel change de vaisseau pour que Dean soit moins gêné. L’ange se retrouva à nouveau habillé comme à son habitude et s’envola pour le Paradis.

* * *

 

**oo00oo**

Dean grogna en donnant un coup de poing dans le dossier de la banquette avant de sa voiture.

\- Putain, ce que je peux être con quand je m’y mets.

Évidemment que l’ange avait fui, c’était prévisible. Qui ne l’aurait pas fait devant un tel comportement ? Castiel était un être de pureté et Dean allait bien trop vite pour lui. Dean aimait bien trop les relations charnelles. Bien sûr que ça faisait peur à Castiel.

\- Bordel !

Dean se laissa couler sur la banquette arrière, les bras derrière la tête, le regard ancré sur le toit de l‘Impala. Il ferma les yeux pour s’empêcher de pleurer de frustration. Il arrivait décidément tout le temps à tout foutre par terre. Ça avait pourtant bien démarré avec Castiel, ça semblait bien partit et lui convenir, en plus de ça, mais son appétit sexuel avait foutu la merde dans l’histoire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Sam se réveilla le lendemain matin et s’étonna de ne pas voir son frère dans la chambre. Il se leva et jeta un œil à la salle de bain, mais Dean n’était pas là-dedans non plus. Où avait-il bien pu aller après leur dispute ? Était-il sorti pour appeler Castiel ? Avaient-ils passé la nuit ensemble ? Sam haussa les épaules et s’enferma dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressorti, douché et habillé, il prit son portable et tenta d’appeler son frère, mais son téléphone sonna dans la chambre du motel. Dean ne l’avait pas pris avec lui.

\- Bon…

Sam sortit de la chambre et hésita. Si Dean n’était pas allé voir Castiel, il était hautement probable qu’il était en ce moment même dans sa voiture, sinon, s’il avait vu l’ange, il devrait plutôt être dans une autre chambre avec lui. Ça paraissait logique. Mais par quoi commencer ? La chambre ou la voiture ? Sam regarda l’Impala garée à quelques mètres de lui et se dirigea vers le véhicule. Sans trop de surprise, il vit son frère endormi sur la banquette arrière. Il frappa trois coups contre la vitre et rit quand Dean sursauta et cogna le haut de sa tête contre le toit de la voiture. Dean prit le temps d’analyser la situation et s’ébroua avant d’ouvrir la portière, de sortir de la voiture et de s’étirer longuement.

\- Bien dormi, s’amusa Sam juste pour faire chier son frère.

\- J’ai connu mieux.

Sam fronça les sourcils en examinant son frère de haut en bas et le fait qu’il était torse nu ne put pas lui échapper. Il se pencha vers la vitre de la voiture pour zieuter l’habitacle et surtout, jeter un œil à la banquette arrière.

\- Tu cherches des pépites d’or ? demanda Dean, un poil acide.

\- Non. Je vérifiais quelque chose. Je pensais que tu avais passé du temps avec Castiel.

Dean grogna. Ok, il avait passé du temps avec Castiel, mais ça ne s’était pas passé comme il l’aurait souhaité, de toute évidence. L’aîné ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il tourna le dos à son frère et se dirigea vers la chambre du motel, suivi par Sam.

\- Qu’est-ce t’as à me suivre comme un chien ? demanda Dean en s’énervant une fois qu’il fut parvenu dans la chambre.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa gentiment Sam en s’asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Tu t’es pris pour mon confident personnel ? Comme si j’avais l’habitude de parler de ma foutue vie privée.

\- Je peux toujours appeler Castiel et lui demand-

\- Fous la paix à Castiel ! grogna Dean. Je t’interdis de l’appeler si ce n’est pas pour une situation urgente. Il a d’autres putains de chats à fouetter au Paradis.

\- C’est ça qui te met en rogne ? Il ne peut pas se préoccuper que de toi ? Tu n’es pas son seul centre d‘intérêt ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et disparu dans la salle de bain.

\- Dans cinq minutes, on se met en chasse, cria Sam assez fort pour être entendu à travers la mince porte en bois.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Castiel était en proie au doute. Assis au bord d’une falaise, il contemplait le paysage en face de lui. Il avait atterri là un peu par hasard. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était être seul pour réfléchir. Pas question de retourner voir Dean pour le moment. Pas question non plus de retourner au Paradis sans avoir régler les questions qu’il se posait sur lui-même, sur Dean et sur sa relation avec ce dernier. De toute façon, il n’était pas efficace avec l’esprit autant encombré. Il commençait à comprendre les humains et leur façon détestable de se compliquer la vie. Ce n’était pas de leur faute, leur esprit était fait pour réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora la scène de la veille. Tout allait très bien, la situation lui convenait et semblait convenir à Dean jusqu’au moment où ce dernier avait parlé de faire l’amour.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Castiel, convaincu d’avoir enfin compris.

Dean avait parlé sans réaliser vraiment ce qu’il disait, puis quand il s’était rendu compte de la situation, il avait reculé parce que l’envie n’était plus là. L’envie était partie quand Dean s’était rendu compte qu’il venait de s’adresser à Castiel. À Castiel dans un corps masculin. Bien sûr que Dean ne voulait pas faire l’amour à un corps masculin. C’était évident. Comment l’ange avait-il pu se laisser convaincre que son apparence sur terre ne posait pas de problèmes ? C’était LE PROBLÈME ! Et maintenant, que convenait-il de faire dans cette situation ? Laisser tomber cette relation avec Dean pour ne pas à nouveau être blessé ? Changer de véhicule ?... Ce n’était pas si simple. Castiel se leva, regarda ses mains d’hommes, son corps d’homme. Détailla son habillement. Il soupira et s’envola ailleurs, plus loin, dans une ville pour trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas complètement besoin de changer. Après tout, Dean lui avait laissé entendre qu’il l’aimait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Dean passa la journée à maugréer contre tout et rien, surtout contre n’importe quoi. Il envoya chier plusieurs personnes au cours de l’enquête qu’il menait avec son frère et réussit même à tuer un démon pour rien, juste comme ça, pour se passer les nerfs. Sam s’était énervé, avait obligé son frère à monter dans la voiture, sur la banquette arrière, avait conduit pour revenir au motel et avait forcé Dean à rentrer dans la chambre. Le plus vieux s’était assis sur le lit, jambes et bras croisés et avait fait la tête pour éviter d’affronter son frère lors d’une discussion qu’il se refusait à avoir. Sam laissa tomber temporairement, se réfugia dans le silence et annonça sur un ton neutre, en fin de soirée, qu’il allait rapidement chercher de quoi manger. Dean attendit qu’il soit parti pour prendre une bière dans le frigo et la boire tranquillement sur le palier. La fraîcheur de début de nuit lui fit un bien fou et fit fleurir sur ses lèvres un petit sourire discret réussit même à détendre les traits de son visage qui affichait jusque-là une expression renfrognée. Il soupira et rentra dans la chambre. Il se figea en poussant un petit cri à l’instant précis où il aperçut une silhouette couchée sur son lit. Il fronça les yeux et scruta la personne allongée sur les draps. C’était une femme, magnifique et totalement nue.

\- Euh…

Cheveux noirs court légèrement en bataille, des jambes superbes, des seins bien ronds et fermes… peut-être vingt-cinq ans, guère plus.

Dean s’approcha lentement. Des lèvres fines, un ventre plat, des yeux bleus. Mais… d’où venait cette Vénus ?

\- Je veux pas être cassant ni désobligeant, mais je pense que vous avez dû vous tromper de chambre, annonça Dean en s’arrêtant à quelques mètres de la beauté aux cheveux sombres.

\- Tu es pourtant bien Dean Winchester, affirma la jeune femme d’une voix claire et mélodieuse.

\- Ouep. Écoutez, c’est pas que je veux vous envoyez balader, vous êtes très belle et dans d’autres circonstances, je vous aurais sauté dessus mais si c’est mon frère qui vous envoie, déjà il très con, et ensuite euh… c’était pas la peine de vous pointer. D’autant que je ne sais même pas comment vous êtres entée… mais… j’espère que cet abruti vous a déjà payée parce que moi, je n’ai pas un rond. Et si c’est une mauvaise blague, vous allez finir avec la tête tranchée, je vous le garanti.

La jeune femme s’assit sur le lit, posa ses mains gracieuses sur ses genoux et leva son regard bleu vers le chasseur.

\- Dean…

Dean recula de plusieurs pas rapidement, s’empêtra avec ses propres pieds et se retint de justesse après la table pour ne pas tomber. Il déglutit, inspira, expira, déglutit encore une fois et scruta la jeune femme.

\- Castiel ? demanda-t-il sans trop y croire.

\- Je suis content… enfin contente, je suppose, que tu m’aies reconnu.

\- Attends… c’est quoi ce bordel ? T’as pété un boulon ou quoi ? Les emplumés d’en haut t’ont lobotomisé le cerveau ? Depuis quand tu te prends pour une fille de joie ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Castiel… t’es nu devant moi. Enfin non, parce que ce corps, c’est pas toi. À qui tu l’a piqué celui-là ?

Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers Dean qui tenta de reculer encore.

\- J’ai pensé que ce serait mieux comme ça. Elle s’appelle Clémence, elle est très jolie, très pieuse et n’a pas hésité à me prêter son corps pour être déflorée par toi.

Dean s’étouffa avec sa propre salive et toussa pendant de longues minutes. Non mais, il était complètement barge cet ange !

\- Tu ne lui as quand même pas dit ça pour la convaincre, rassure-moi ? Et habille-la, bon sang !

Castiel claqua des doigts et le corps de la jeune femme se retrouva habillé d’une jolie petite robe noire de laquelle dépassait un col de chemise blanche. Des bas noirs galbaient ses longues jambes et un trench-coat bien connu de Dean finissait le tout, comme une cerise sur le gâteau. Même le trench-coat était devenu carrément glamour, c’est dire.

\- Je ne lui ai pas présenté les choses aussi crûment. Je lui ai dit que les anges lui confiaient une mission importante.

\- Oh putain, grogna Dean en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ok, euh Cas… tu… tu vas laisser cette jeune femme tranquille, lui rendre son corps, effacer ses souvenirs et récupérer ton corps… et ne me dis pas que l’as bousillé, sinon je te tue.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore fait une bêtise ? En tout cas, Dean avait l’air en rogne cette fois.

\- Et reviens me voir aussitôt que t’as fini, aboya Dean avant que Castiel n’ait eu le temps de s’évaporer dans la nature.

Dean soupira et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d’une bonne douche froide, de toute urgence.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Sam revint dans la chambre et s’étonna d’entendre le bruit de la douche. Pourquoi Dean prenait une douche maintenant ? Était-ce au moins bien Dean ? Ou alors, c’était une ruse et Dean avait filé ?

Il essaya d’ouvrir la porte et remarqua qu’elle n’était pas verrouillée. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère qui ouvrit la cabine au même moment pour sortir. Les deux Winchester sursautèrent et Sam disparu en coup de vent, claquant la porte. Il regarda la chambre et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que les draps de Dean étaient froissés à deux endroits du lit.

* * *

 

La porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrit à côté de lui et Dean sortit de la pièce avec un linge autour des hanches.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, je peux jamais avoir un moment de répit dans ma putain de vie. C’était trop compliqué de frapper contre la porte avant d’entrer comme dans un moulin ?

\- J’ai pensé que tu avais filé ailleurs et que tu avais fait couler la douche pour me leurrer.

\- Comme si j’avais que ça à foutre de ma soirée.

\- Au fait, demanda Sam suivant son frère des yeux pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers son sac de voyage abandonné sur une chaise, quelqu’un est venu ici ?

Dean se figea. Avait-il envie de raconter ce qu’il venait de vivre à son frère ?

\- Tu ne me croiras jamais.

\- Un démon ? Un ange ?

\- Tu chauffes, Sammy.

\- Un ange ?

Dean acquiesça.

\- C’est possible d’en savoir plus ?

\- C’est possible que je puisse m’habiller avant, histoire de pas me balader le cul à l’air pendant des heures ?

\- Fais donc, dit Sam en se retournant pour aller chercher deux bières dans le frigo. Il les posa sur la table et Dean, enfin habillé, vint s’asseoir face à lui et décapsula sa bière pour en boire une gorgée, selon lui, bien méritée.

\- Sérieux, je n’arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j’ai vu. Tu vas halluciner quand je vais te raconter ça, J’en avais déjà vu des barges dans ma vie, mais là… je sais même pas par quoi commencer.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Sam s’écroula sur la table, mort de rire et dû respirer longuement pour reprendre son souffle. C’était mal de se moquer de Castiel, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Où l’ange avait bien pu aller chercher l’idée de se pointer dans la chambre du motel dans un corps de nana ?

\- Arrête de rire, Sammy. Castiel n’a pas été très intelligent sur ce coup, mais je pense que c’est de ma faute.

\- Oh, wow, qu’est-ce que tu as encore foutu ?

Sam retrouva son sérieux et haussa les sourcils en attendant les explications de son frère.

\- J’ai… dans la voiture hier soir, j’ai prié Castiel et il est venu alors que je pensais qu’il n’allait pas pointer son fichu cul, tu vois. Et bref… on a profité de… tu sais, les couples, sortir ensemble… bref…

\- Et ? insista Sam après avoir patienté un long moment alors que Dean s’obstinait à rester silencieux.

\- Bah… je l’ai un peu emballé dans la bagnole pis j’ai dit que… enfin, il a demandé si je lui avais manqué et j’ai sorti que oui, il m’avait manqué au point que j’avais envie de lui faire l’amour là tout de suite et…

\- Épargnes-moi les détails. Je ne veux pas savoir.

\- J’allais pas parler de ça. Juste que… j’ai réalisé trop tard que j’ai dit ça à un putain d’ange et je… je l’ai plutôt repoussé.

\- En gros, t’as encore été un grand con. Rien de neuf, au final, Dean ! Je croyais que t’étais amoureux de Castiel ou alors j’ai mal compris ?

\- Si, si.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais… je ne veux pas lui imposer de faire des trucs sexuels avec moi. C’est un ange, merde, pas une pouffiasse ou une pute trouvée au coin de la rue.

\- Dean, entre un ange et une pute, comme tu dis, y a d’autres alternatives. Castiel est un ange, mais ce n’est pas non plus un saint et il n’a jamais fait vœu de chasteté, il me semble. Je me demande, en fait, qui est le plus coincé des deux. Toi ou lui ?

Dean ravala sa fierté en pinçant les lèvres. Bon Dieu, Sam avait raison et Dean détestait quand Sam avait raison.

\- Dean, c’était très maladroit ce que Castiel a fait, faut avouer, mais au moins, il a tenté de faire quelque chose pour réparer le fiasco qui est survenu hier soir entre vous. Toi, à part ronchonner toute la journée et passer ta colère sur un démon à la con que tu as écrabouiller gratuitement, tu n’as pas fait grand-chose. Réfléchis-y.

Sam se leva, alla chercher le sac contenant le repas et posa le tout sur la table.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean leva les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Il vit Castiel sur le parking. Son Castiel, le vrai, dans son corps d’homme et bien entendu, dans son trench-coat. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la chambre sans accorder un regard à son frère toujours attablé.

\- Cas ! appela Dean une fois qu’il eut fermé la porte de la chambre.

L’ange se retourna lentement et Dean ne put réprimer un doux sourire et les traits de son visage se détendirent, trahissant son soulagement. Il préférait nettement voir l’ange sous son apparence habituelle. Ça, c’était vraiment Castiel.

\- Je pensais bien faire, Dean.

\- Je sais… je… c’est moi qui devrais te faire des excuses. Je crois que… enfin quand je t’ai repoussé, ce n’était pas parce que je n’avais pas envie d’être avec toi, au contraire…Il y a peut-être quelque chose que j’ai oublié de te dire sur moi. Sur ce que j’aime. Je l’ai dit à Sam, mais j’ai pas jugé utile de te le dire. J’ai pensé qu’être avec toi suffirait pour que tu comprennes.

\- Qu’est-ce que je devais comprendre ? demanda Castiel en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté droit.

\- Bon sang, Cas. J’aime les femmes… mais j’aime les hommes aussi. Je ne t’aurais pas dit oui si je n’avais pas eu aussi une attirance physique pour ton vaisseau. Je te l’ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Et je ne veux pas d’un Castiel au féminin… aussi attirant que puisse être le corps de la demoiselle. Ne fais plus jamais un truc pareil. Tu dois retourner au Paradis ?

\- Tu avais des projets pour ce soir ?

\- Pas vraiment… Sam est dans la chambre et euh… On peut… on peut faire quelques pas si tu as envie.

\- Quelques pas ? Combien faut-il en faire ?

Dean sourit. Castiel ne changerait jamais, en tout cas pas pour ça, et c’était tant mieux.

\- On va marcher un peu dans la rue ?

L’ange acquiesça et se mit à marcher en même temps que Dean, à ses côtés.

\- Où va-t-on exactement ?

\- Pas de destination précise, c’est juste pour être un peu ensemble et discuter. Alors… le Paradis, ça donne quoi ?

\- C’est plutôt calme en ce moment… certains anges ont voulu aller combattre les démons… c’est un peu pour cela que les créatures surnaturelles se sont planquées.

Dean arrêta Castiel en mettant son bras en travers de son torse.

\- Attends, t’es en train de me dire que les anges pourraient aller eux-mêmes buter toutes les saloperies qui vivent dans ce monde ?

\- C’est plus compliqué que ça. On n’a pas été créé par notre Père pour servir les humains ni non plus pour les aider à combattre le mal qui s’est installé sur terre.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Pour protéger le Paradis. Pour veiller les uns sur les autres et ne pas laisser des anges être corrompus par le mal. C’est ça, les batailles du Paradis.

\- Et donc, tes potes d’en-haut ont décidé de nous laisser reprendre du service ?

\- Oui. On a eu quelques problèmes à gérer avec certains anges qui ne voulaient pas rester à leur place.

\- Eh bien, cette promenade n’aura pas servi à rien.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre ce que Dean entendait par là, mais le chasseur lui fit un bref signe de la main pour lui signifier de ne pas essayer de chercher à comprendre réellement ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

\- Ça te dit un café à cette heure-ci ?

L’ange hocha la tête et suivit Dean dans un petit restaurant de quartier. Ils s’attablèrent et Dean commanda un café pour Castiel et une bière pour lui. L’ange but son café par petites gorgées, lentement, mais sans jamais reposer sa tasse. Dean le regarda faire jusqu’à ce que son ami lui demande s’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

\- Non, tout va bien chez toi. Je me disais juste que je suis content de te retrouver tel que je te connais depuis un an.

\- Dean, dit l’ange solennellement en reposant enfin sa tasse, vide, j’ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Hier soir, quand tu as dit que tu voulais me faire l’amour, tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Cas, c’est pas vraiment l’endroit pour une discussion de ce genre. Tu vois tous les gens qui sont dans ce restaurant ?

\- Je vois. Alors, partons d’ici. Je peux t’emmener quelque part où il n’y a personne. Est-ce qu’il y a un endroit que tu as envie de visiter ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment adepte de ta façon de te déplacer. Ça me met l’estomac en vrac, j’ai horreur de ça. Mais… je peux supporter ça pour ce soir.

\- Bien.

L’ange se leva et Dean le suivit après avoir laissé un peu d’argent sur la table. Ils sortirent dans la rue et Castiel regarda autour de lui avant de poser sa main sur l’épaule de Dean.

\- On va où ? demanda l’ange.

\- Le premier truc qui me passe par la tête, c’est le Grand Canyon.

- Parfait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


_Arizona, Grand Canyon_

Dean scruta attentivement le Grand Canyon qui s’étendait devant lui. C’était dommage de le voir de nuit, il aurait dû demander à Castiel d’y venir de jour, mais tant pis. C’était déjà super de pouvoir y être. L’endroit était désert, mais ça, Dean s’y était attendu. Il sentit l’ange derrière lui et se retourna lentement.

\- On peut dire que nous ne sommes pas très doués, je crois, soupira l’être céleste, les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat et ce geste surprit Dean.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu pouvais faire de tes mains ?

\- Je n’ai pas l’air si idiot que ça au final. Et puis, ça sert à cela des poches, autant en faire quelque chose. Je m’adapte au monde dans lequel je passe une grande partie de mon temps.

\- C’est sûrement pas plus mal.

\- Dean, pour hier dans la voiture quand tu as dit que…

\- C’était certain que tu n’abandonnerais pas cette discussion, coupa Dean, légèrement sur les nerfs.

Le chasseur se passa une main dans les cheveux et se détourna de l’ange pour regarder le Canyon, s'étendant à perte de vue à ses pieds puis, finalement, se mit à contempler le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Je voulais, Cas. J’en avais envie. Vraiment très fort… mais j’ai paniqué quand j’ai réalisé ce que je venais de dire. A toi, à un ange.

\- Je n’en ai peut-être pas l’air comme ça, je sais, mais il se trouve que je sais ce que c’est que le désir, Dean. Seulement, avant, quand je n’étais pas dans un corps humain, je ne le ressentais pas physiquement. Aucune partie de mon corps ne me disait clairement que j'éprouvais du désir. C’était juste un ressenti dans ma grâce. Un ressenti que je n’étais donc pas obligé de partager et je ne l’ai jamais assouvi parce que je suis avant tout, un soldat, un guerrier. Je n’avais pas le temps pour ce genre de choses et sûrement aussi que je n’en avais pas l’envie. Je ne me suis jamais lancé dans une histoire avec un autre ange, parce que je n’en ai jamais eu envie, ou à peine, et en plus, le désir que j'éprouvais n'était pas assez fort pour passer au-dessus de mon état de soldat du Seigneur… et puis… tu es arrivé dans ma vie… ou plutôt, je suis arrivé dans la tienne et tout a changé. J’ai peut-être quelques lacunes pour comprendre certaines choses que font les humains, mais je ne suis pas stupide.

\- Je n’ai jamais cru une seule seconde que tu l’étais. J’ai seulement pensé que le fait que tu sois un ange faisait de toi un être pur… plus que moi en tout cas et que tu serais peut-être choqué par mon désir pour toi. Je n’oublie pas qu’il y a quelques semaines en arrière, tu ne savais même pas ce qu’était un baiser et que tu trouvais cela absurde et légèrement dégoûtant.

\- Il se peut que j’aie pensé cela, en effet. Mais… c’était une réaction dû uniquement au fait que j’ai été formaté pour être un soldat du Paradis. J’ai cru une seconde que c’était malsain pour les humains. J’avoue avoir réagis trop vivement à un acte qui ne méritait pas que je m'affole autant . Mais j’ai appris, Dean. Grâce à toi mais aussi à d’autres humains que j’ai observés. Je ne me suis pas lancé dans une relation avec toi sans rien savoir de ce que ça pourrait impliquer.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule de son protégé qui se retourna lentement.

\- Je sais, Dean, que tu aimes les relations charnelles. Tu les aimes même beaucoup et ça ne me dérange pas. Cela dit, le corps que j'ai investi ne me sert pas à grand chose sur le plan physique. C'est juste une enveloppe et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle est capable de faire et de supporter. Sans parler, de mes ailes. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais quand tu m'as embrassé pour de vrai la première fois, mes ailes se sont ouvertes sans que je le veuille. Je ne sais pas si cette réaction était normale ou pas. Imagine une seconde ce qu'il peut se passer si on fait l'amour ensemble.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ? Il ne voyait pas trop le problème. Au pire, les ailes de Castiel s’ouvriraient... et après ?

\- Je vois à ta tête que tu ne me comprends pas. Ma grâce, c'est une onde d'énergie céleste. Si mes ailes s'ouvrent sans que je le veuille pour un baiser, il se peut que ma grâce réagisse à un acte d'amour.

\- Tu veux dire que... tu pourrais exploser ?

\- Moi non, mais mon vaisseau, peut-être.

\- Donc, on va avoir une relation platonique ? Sans sexe ? Jamais ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on va devoir se priver ainsi. Juste... peut-être que c'est trop tôt pour le moment. Si tu peux m'attendre... un peu, je suis certain que ce serait préférable. Je dois apprendre à maîtriser les pulsions d'une enveloppe charnelle que je n'ai jamais revêtue auparavant et aussi maîtriser des émotions que je ne suis pas fait pour ressentir. Je devrais trouver un ange qui a eu des relations charnelles avec un être humain, peut-être qu’il saurait me dire ce qui peut se passer.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si inquiet à cause de cette histoire de relations sexuelles. Je n’ai jamais eu à me poser ce genre de questions. C’est un peu nouveau pour moi.

\- Toute cette situation est nouvelle pour moi. Les sentiments que j’ai pour toi, l’envie d’être avec toi. Les baisers… tout le reste.

\- Les sentiments, ce n'est pas une chose nouvelle seulement pour toi. Tu crois que j'ai souvent été avec quelqu'un parce que j’éprouvais réellement des sentiments pour cette personne ? Tu te trompes, Castiel... c'est peut-être arrivé une seule fois dans ma vie et encore... je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer, Dean. Tu as du travail qui t'attend demain.

\- Tu dois retourner au Paradis ?

\- Ce n'est pas au programme.

\- Tu passes la nuit avec moi ? Je laisse la chambre que j'occupe actuellement à Sam. Il y dormira tout seul et, de notre côté, on en prend une autre pour nous.

L'ange hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. Ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes à Buffalo devant le motel où séjournaient le chasseur et son frère. Castiel resta debout, immobile, sur le parking pendant que Dean alla voir son frère pour lui annoncer qu'il aurait la chambre pour lui tout seul toute la nuit. Sam sembla plutôt content de la nouvelle. Dean attrapa son sac de voyage et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte doucement. Il s'arrêta devant Castiel, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la réception du motel pour prendre une nouvelle chambre. L'ange le rejoindrait une fois qu'il serait installé pour éviter que le réceptionniste se rende compte qu'un couple d'hommes allait passer la nuit dans le même lit. Dean ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer le regard d'un inconnu sur son couple.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel apparut dans la chambre que Dean venait d’investir, aussitôt que celui-ci avait posé son sac sur la table.

\- Ah, tu as été rapide. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t’appeler. Je croyais que... j'étais hors de portée de ton radar angélique.

\- En effet, mais j'ai simplement écouté le numéro de la chambre quand tu étais à la réception.

Dean haussa les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise, mais ne souffla mot. Il s'assit sur le lit de sa nouvelle chambre et Castiel en fit autant, dos à lui.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut allumer la télé ? demanda Castiel sans se retourner.

Dean se leva d'un bond pour aller attraper la télécommande sur le meuble en face du lit. C'était une super idée. Ça ferait au moins un bruit de fond. La situation le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà dormi avec Castiel à ses côtés... mais là, il trouvait que c'était différent. Dean pivota sur lui-même et repéra le mini bar. Il avait besoin d'un verre, absolument. Il aurait aimé s’en passer, mais il n'avait pas le courage d’affronter ce huis clos sans l’aide d’un remontant. Tout en buvant d'une traite son whisky trouvé dans le minibar, il garda le regard fixé sur Castiel qui l’observait tout aussi fixement en retour, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- Ça va ? demanda Dean, une fois son verre posé sur le meuble du minibar.

\- Je vais devoir retourner au Paradis demain matin. Il faut que je voie quelqu'un. Un de mes frères.

\- Ok. Bon... ben on va en profiter maintenant alors... je...

Dean se retourna pour reprendre son verre et voulut se servir encore du whisky mais une main retint son geste. Il se retourna vivement sur Castiel, presque collé à lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment besoin de ça. Il y a un film qui passe à la télé, viens le regarder avec moi.

Dean reposa la bouteille et suivit Castiel jusque vers le lit. Il s'assit et regarda l'ange ôter lentement son trench-coat et son veston noir. Son regard s'accrocha à la cravate de Castiel et il s’éclaircit la gorge. Ce n’était pas le bon moment. Castiel s'assit à côté de lui, les mains sur les genoux, le regard fixé sur l’écran où défilaient les images d’un film de Cow-boy. D'ailleurs, le film attira très vite l’attention de Dean.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Les deux hommes ne bougèrent plus avant que le film soit terminé. Dean se leva pour éteindre la télé et se déshabilla jusqu’à ne plus être vêtu que d’un caleçon et d’un t-shirt. Il se coucha dans le lit et Castiel se dévêtit aussi, d'un claquement de doigts et se coucha à côté du chasseur.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Castiel, scrutant le visage de son protégé.

\- Ce qui est super avec toi, c'est que j'ai désormais un psy personnel, plaisanta Dean avant de reprendre son sérieux. Je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je crois que l'enfer t'a marqué plus que tu ne veux bien le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'enfer vient faire là ? Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Je ressens ton inquiétude. Tu as peur de tes propres réactions envers moi parce que tu es allé en enfer et que tu ne te sens pas digne d'être avec un ange, encore moins de faire le pas de toi-même pour oser concrétiser une relation avec un membre de mon espèce. Dean, tu n'es pas allé en enfer parce que ton âme est mauvaise.

\- Cas...

Dean sonda le regard de Castiel. L'ange avait vraiment compris ça de lui juste en passant du temps à ses côtés ? Etait-il donc à ce point transparent, prévisible ?

\- Que sais-tu de tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans ma vie ? Je n'ai jamais été un modèle de loyauté, encore moins de pureté.

\- Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai ce que tu me dis là. Tu t’es toujours montré loyal envers ton père et ton frère. Tu t’es dévoué pour assister ton père dans sa lutte contre le Mal pendant des années et tu es dévoué pour protéger Sam depuis ton plus jeune âge. Pour le reste, tu es juste humain. Mais tu sais, même certains anges sont aussi amateurs de relations charnelles avec plusieurs personnes différentes. Tu n'es pas un cas isolé.

\- Des anges ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, j'en connais quelques-uns qui apprécient énormément les relations charnelles. Certains de mes frères ont investi des vaisseaux humains uniquement pour cette raison. Dieu n'a jamais demandé à personne d'être d'une pureté absolue pour entrer au Paradis. Certaines règles de la religion sont de pures inventions de l'être humain lui-même. Dieu ne juge pas aussi durement ses créations ni ses créatures.

\- Je serais candidat pour aller au Paradis ? Moi ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne le serais pas ? Pourquoi penses-tu que tu ne serais pas accepté au Paradis ?

\- Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Laissons tomber les grands débats pour ce soir. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir et il se laissa glisser dans le lit, la tête bien calée sur l'oreiller.

\- Tu as dit quand nous étions à Sioux Falls qu'on pouvait découvrir plein de choses avant de coucher vraiment ensemble.

\- J’ai dit ça ? s’étonna Dean, un peu gêné de constater que Castiel se souvenait de ses paroles.

\- Bien sûr et je dois dire que je suis tenté par cette expérience. J’aimerais savoir ce que les humains peuvent ressentir. Ce que ma grâce peut ressentir. Je pense que je pourrais te voir nu et toi…tu pourrais me voir nu… enfin, mon vaisseau.

\- Arrête de parler de ton corps comme d’un simple réceptacle. Il est toi, Castiel. C’est perturbant quand tu fais la différence entre toi et ton vaisseau.

\- Bien, je ne ferai plus cela. Par quoi on commence ?

\- Décidément, tu ne lâches jamais une idée quand tu l’as dans ta satanée caboche, soupira Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux deux secondes, les rouvrit et se tourna vers Castiel pour coller ses lèvres à celles de l’être céleste avec douceur. Castiel laissa échapper un petit gémissement et ouvrit la bouche en même temps qu’il s’avançait pour se coller contre le corps du chasseur. Un fois que Castiel fut contre lui, Dean passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et pivota sur le dos, entraînant son ami avec lui, sur lui. Castiel releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Dean ouvrit les siens et le regard bleu plongea dans le regard vert. Dean retint son souffle inconsciemment puis, comme s’il rendait les armes, expira l’air tout doucement sur le visage de son ange.

\- Ce sont tes yeux qui m’ont attiré en premier. Bien au-delà de ton physique. Je n’avais jamais vu des yeux d’un tel bleu et d’une telle pureté.

Castiel esquissa un sourire.

\- Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’une midinette si je dis ça ? demanda Dean, gêné par la phrase mielleuse qu’il venait de sortir. Castiel secoua la tête et fondit sur ses lèvres sans rien dire, espérant que ses baisers parlent pour lui.

Dean hésita quelques secondes, puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel, le collant contre lui et un frisson long langoureux parcourut lentement son dos, de bas en haut, quand il sentit que son désir et surtout celui de Castiel, s’exprimaient clairement. Dean n’hésita plus, se laissant porter par le désir d’avoir Castiel contre lui, dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur sur lui, ses mains sur son corps. Il déshabilla l’ange très doucement, découvrant chaque centimètre de cette peau tant désirée avec une lenteur à en devenir fou. Mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter. C’était Castiel, pas une de ses conquêtes à la noix d’un soir, à consommer rapidement, en quelques heure, aussitôt possédée, aussitôt oubliée. C’était Castiel et c’était ce qu’il avait connu de plus beau et de plus sincère dans sa vie. C’était Castiel et ça ne pouvait pas être plus merveilleux…

* * *

**oo00oo**

Bobby descendit de sa voiture une fois garé sur le parking. Il considéra un long moment le motel qui se dressait, miteux et pitoyable, devant ses yeux. C’était foutrement moche et gris, mais il n’était pas là pour parler décoration et embellissement des façades extérieur. Il secoua les épaules et avança sur le parking désert à cette heure-ci. Il repéra bien vite l’Impala de Dean -trop voyante cette voiture, se dit-il pour la millième fois- et un petit sourire détendit les traits de son visage quelques secondes. Au moins, ses ‘’p’tits’’ étaient bien là. Il se dirigea vers le numéro de chambre que lui avait indiqué Sam par sms quelques heures plus tôt et ouvrit la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Il se figea sur le seuil, la femme et l’homme dans le lit sursautèrent et réagirent au quart de tour. L’homme en pointant un flingue sur lui, la femme en criant et en se cachant la poitrine avec le drap du lit.

\- C’est pas vrai ! Je rêve là ! S’il y en a bien un que je ne pensais pas voir avec une femme dans son lit ce matin, c’était bien toi Sam. Où est Dean ?

Sam, trop surpris de voir Bobby déjà arrivé à Buffalo ne répondit rien. Bobby secoua la tête et referma la porte en vitesse maugréant contre la jeunesse.

\- Je trouverai le frangin tout seul.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l’accueil et demanda quelle chambre avait pris un certain monsieur Morrison. Le mec de l’accueil lui donna le numéro sans discuter et Bobby s’assura de demander si le jeune homme était seul. Le réceptionniste lui répondit que oui et Bobby se dirigea vers le numéro indiqué. Il frappa à la porte et comme celle-ci ne s’ouvrit pas assez vite à son goût, il trafiqua la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce alors que Dean, nu, se levait du lit. Les deux hommes se figèrent et Dean se hâta d’attraper le drap du lit et de cacher son entrejambe aux yeux inquisiteurs de son père de substitution. Que faisait Bobby ici ?

Une touffe de cheveux noirs attira le regard de Bobby.

\- Vous comptiez me mettre dans la confidence quand ? demanda le vieux chasseur, reconnaissant sans mal Castiel dans le lit de Dean.

\- C’est-à-dire… je comptais te le dire mais…

\- Ne te fatigue pas, fils indigne. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Tu devrais apprendre à être plus discret quand tu vis chez moi quelque temps. Ton humeur en disait long sur ce que tu ressentais. Tu as été imbuvable pendant presque toute la période où tu as squatté ma maison, sauf que ton ange était chez moi. Il ne m’a pas fallu plus de temps pour deviner ce qui se tramait qu’il ne m’en faut pour additionner un plus un. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour ça. J’ai besoin de toi et de ton frère, et peut-être de Castiel aussi. Rejoignez-moi à ma voiture. Vite !

Et Bobby tourna les talons sans plus de cérémonie. Dean en resta figé sur place. C’était tout ? Bobby l’avait vu avec Castiel dans son lit et c’était tout ?

\- Tu devrais t’habiller, lança soudain Castiel et Dean revint à lui dans le moment présent.

Il se tourna vers l’ange qui se tenait debout à côté de lui dans ses habits de comptable et son éternel trench-coat. Dean le regarda des pieds à la taille, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il aimait Castiel comme ça. C’était comme ça qu’il était le plus beau et le plus attirant… mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui enseigner l’art des caresses qui affolent les corps si l’ange gardait ses habits. Fallait faire un choix parfois. Dean se secoua et s’habilla rapidement, passa à la salle de bain, prépara son sac et sortit de la chambre en compagnie de Castiel.

* * *

**oo00oo**

_Parking d’un motel, tôt le matin. Buffalo._

\- C’était quoi l’urgence ? demanda Dean, son sac sur l’épaule, Castiel à côté de lui et Bobby en face, son regard levé vers le ciel.

Le vieux chasseur regarda Dean dans les yeux mais son regard fut attiré par Sam qui sortait de sa chambre d’hôtel avec une nana. Dean se retourna quand il comprit que le regard de Bobby n’était pas fixé sur lui et il siffla quand Sam approcha d’eux après avoir salué la jeune femme qui s’en alla aussitôt de son côté.

\- Je vois que ça ne t’a pas trop dérangé d’avoir été seul dans la chambre. Castiel et moi avons bien fait de partir.

Le ‘’Castiel et moi’’ retint l’attention de Sam qui regarda son frère et Bobby alternativement.

\- Je suis au courant. Je suis vieux mais pas sénile, ni con. J’avais compris avant toi. La jeunesse, c’est plus ce que c’était. Bref, on n’est pas là pour discuter d’amour. Il y a des démons dans cette ville qui récoltent des âmes en masse depuis cette nuit et j’ai besoin de vous sur le champ de bataille.

Sam, Dean et Castiel hochèrent la tête et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l’Impala. Terminé les moments de douceur à ne se préoccuper que de soi-même et de la personne qui est dans nos bras, il fallait se remettre au boulot.

* * *

**oo00oo**

Bobby, Sam, Dean et Castiel arrivèrent dans un quartier de la ville et garèrent leurs voitures dans une ruelle discrète et déserte. Ils sortirent de leurs véhicules et les trois plus jeunes attendirent les directives du vieux chasseur.

\- Castiel, tu iras avec Sam. Dean, tu viens avec moi. Je veux pas que les histoires de coucheries en perturbent certains. On va garder ça pour un autre moment. Les démons sont à trois rues d’ici. Faites gaffes à vos miches.

Sam s’arma d’un fusil, de sel et d’eau bénite et partit avec Castiel. Dean les regarda s’en aller, trop longtemps au goût de Bobby qui le rappela bien vite à l’ordre.

\- Nom de Dieu, c’est pour ça qu’il ne faut jamais mélanger le travail avec les affaires de cœurs. Les sentiments n’ont rien à faire dans le monde des chasseurs. T’es avec moi là ?

\- Bien sûr, toujours.

\- Bien, ben ne prenons pas racine ici.

Bobby avança et Dean le suivit, armé d’un couteau pour tuer les démons, d’eau bénite et d’une carabine chargée.

\- Comment tu as su pour les démons qui sont ici ?

\- Vous n’êtes pas les seuls chasseurs que je gère. J’ai reçu quelques infos et je suis venu. J’ai demandé à Sam où vous étiez. Au fait, tu comptais me le dire un jour ou attendre que je l’apprenne le jour de ton mariage ?

\- Pour Castiel et moi ?

\- Ben ouais, pas pour le pape et sa maîtresse, crétin.

\- J’attendais le bon moment.

\- T’as passé plus de deux semaines chez moi, t’as pas trouvé deux secondes pour me dire que tu sortais avec un ange ?

\- J’ai essayé. Je pensais que… tu sais le milieu des chasseurs, la virilité tout ça…

\- T’es vraiment un abruti. T’es comme un fils pour moi, idiot, je n’aurais rien dit de plus que ce que j’ai dit ce matin. Tu me connais donc si mal ?

Dean baissa le regard et se sentit coupable de n’avoir rien dit sur sa relation avec Castiel. Bien sûr qu’il aurait dû savoir que Bobby ne le prendrait pas mal et qu’il se fichait de savoir avec qui Dean sortait.

\- Bon sang, quand j’ai compris j’ai presque chialer dans ma cuisine. Toi, Dean Winchester, tu as une relation. Une vraie ! Une qui dure. Je m’en balance totalement que Castiel soit un homme. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais bordel de merde, ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas John, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne.

\- Merci Bobby. J’aurais dû te le dire et on aurait pu boire un verre ensemble pour marquer le coup. Je suis con.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! ironisa le chasseur pour cacher ses véritables émotions. Bref… occupons-nous des démons.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Dean, Sam et Bobby entrèrent dans la chambre d’un nouveau motel et les deux jeunes s’écroulèrent sur une chaise tandis que Bobby s’assit sur un des deux lits qui meublaient la chambre. Castiel était parti un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre le Paradis et l’humeur de Dean avait changé instantanément, ce qui avait fait légèrement sourire le vieux chasseur. L’amour changeait souvent les gens.

Ils avaient combattu les démons toute la journée. La fatigue et la faim se faisaient grandement sentir.

\- Tu crois qu’il en reste ? demanda Sam d’une voix fatiguée à Bobby.

\- On verra ce qu’en disent mes sources mais je pense qu’on a fait du bon boulot. On a été efficace et je dois reconnaître que l’ange nous a bien servis cette fois. Il assure au combat, avec son poignard des cieux.

\- Castiel est un soldat avant tout. Il a été formaté pour se battre et défendre le Paradis, récita Dean machinalement en ouvrant une bière que Sam venait de lui tendre. Hum, Sam, tu ne nous as pas parlé de la demoiselle qui a dormi avec toi la nuit passée ? Tu l’as rencontrée où ?

\- Après ton départ hier soir, je suis allé au bar derrière le motel, je l’ai rencontrée là. On a bu un verre et on a discuté un peu et une chose en entraînant une autre, on a passé la nuit ensemble. Tu n’étais pas là pour une fois. Alors…

\- Alors, t’en as profité, mon salaud. Je vais plus oser te laisser seul.

\- Et avec Castiel, ça donne quoi ?

\- Qu’est-ce que Castiel vient faire dans l’histoire ? grinça Dean, feignant de ne pas comprendre où son frère voulait en venir.

Bobby choisit ce moment pour terminer sa bière, se lever et disparaître de la chambre avec un signe de la main qui signifiait qu’il prenait congé de ses deux fils ‘’adoptifs’’. Cette discussion n’était pas pour lui.

Dean se leva de sa chaise et se laissa tomber sur son lit, Sam en fit de même presque en même temps.

\- Alors, Castiel et toi vous avez dépassé le stade des baisers d’adolescents ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t’intéresse ?

\- Je me demandais si tu t’étais décoincé un peu.

\- Ferme-la Sammy ! Tu m’emmerdes vraiment.

\- Dean, je suis pas en train de me foutre de toi. Je ne vais rien aller colporter sur ton sujet ni bavasser sur tes amours ! Entre nous, je m’intéresse juste à ton premier amour, c’est tout. Mais si tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler, tant pis. Ça ne va pas me mettre de travers.

\- Castiel a peur que son vaisseau explose et j’avoue n’avoir pas envie de voir ça. Encore moins d’en être responsable. Il est retourné au Paradis pour aller voir ses frères.

\- Les anges ont des relations sexuelles ?

\- Franchement, je pensais que non et il semblerait que certains aiment ça au moins autant que moi, si pas plus que moi. Les anges ne sont pas du tout ce qu’on nous dit qu’ils sont. Ce sont vraiment des trouducs de première ou alors ce sont les abrutis qui ont écrit des choses sur eux qui sont juste des trouducs. Je crois pas que ces mecs-là aient croisé un seul ange dans leur minable vie. Bref, Castiel est parti pour aller voir un de ses frères, après, va savoir lequel et ce qu’ils vont se dire.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que ça n’allait pas arranger les choses que Castiel demande des conseils à l’un de ses frères ?


	17. Chapter 17

_Tuscaloosa, Alabama._

  


Dean et Sam étaient attablés, chacun devant un ordi et faisaient des recherches quand Castiel apparut dans la pièce derrière Sam, faisant sursauter l’aîné des Winchester.

\- Salut Dean, lança l’ange avec le sourire et Sam se retourna vivement, ne s’étant pas rendu compte que Castiel était là.

Dean se passa une main dans la nuque en saluant l’ange.

\- Sam, je dois parler à Dean seul à seul, annonça Castiel et le cadet des Winchester grogna un peu mais se leva et sortit de la pièce sans demander plus d’explication.

Ça faisait déjà cinq jours qu’ils étaient à Tuscaloosa et leur affaire n’avançait pas du tout, point mort, et Sam était légèrement sur les nerfs depuis qu’ils s’étaient réveillés quatre heures auparavant.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Dean en se levant de sa chaise.

Il eut à peine le temps de s’étirer que le corps de l’ange se plaqua contre le sien et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Dean voulut reculer mais Castiel le tenait bien trop serré contre lui et soudain, il se mit à le pousser vers le lit. Dean atterrit lourdement sur le matelas, Castiel toujours allongé sur lui, ses lèvres toujours solidement collées aux siennes. L’ange releva la tête pour permettre à Dean de respirer, puis il releva le buste du chasseur et le déshabilla à la hâte avant de le plaquer contre le matelas, une main ferme posée sur son torse. Dean écarquilla les yeux et haleta difficilement. Qu’est-ce qui lui prenait encore, à cet idiot d’ange ? Ange qui se dévêtit d’un claquement de doigts, se retrouvant nu au-dessus de Dean, assis sur son bas ventre. Le chasseur se secoua mentalement et repoussa vivement l’ange… qui tomba en bas du lit. Dean se leva d’un bond, aida Castiel à se relever.

\- Mais t’as pété une durite ou quoi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, là ? cria le chasseur.

\- Je…

Et Castiel disparut d’un coup en même temps que ses habits et Dean s’assit sur le matelas en soupirant.

\- N’importe quoi… j’aurais vraiment tout vu, là.

Il sursauta quand Castiel réapparut devant lui, habillé à nouveau, mais les cheveux en bataille, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le chasseur de démons.

\- Content de voir que tu es revenu. Alors… tu m’expliques, c’était quoi ça ?

L’ange détourna son regard bleu pour fixer la moquette dont la contemplation semblait soudain plus l’intéresser que celle de son petit ami. Dean se baissa, tentant de capter le regard céruléen, histoire d’avoir une explication sur le comportement de son ange. Le regard de Paradis finit par revenir sur lui et s’ancra dans ses orbes émeraude pour ne plus les lâcher. Dean en profita pour se rasseoir sur le lit.

\- Désolé pour ma précipitation.

\- Ce n’était pas de la précipitation, Cas, c’était carrément de la brutalité à ce niveau-là. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- J’ai eu une discussion avec un de mes frères et…

\- Et ? Castiel, j’ai horreur de devoir insister pour te faire parler, grinça Dean, tendu.

\- Tu es énervé contre moi, fit remarquer l’ange en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Dean soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Il tendit sa main à l’ange.

\- Viens t’asseoir, implora le chasseur et l’ange s’assit à côté de lui.

\- Sam et moi, on est ici depuis cinq jours, rassemblement et branle-bas de combat pour une histoire de loup-garou, sauf qu’on ne trouve rien du tout et que ça commence à nous taper sur les nerfs. Ma colère n’est pas dirigée contre toi. C’est la conséquence directe de beaucoup de fatigue et d’un peu de surprise aussi… Je ne m’attendais pas à un tel accueil de ta part. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui s’est passé là-haut pour que tu juges que c’était une bonne idée de te jeter ainsi sur moi. Pas que je n’ai pas apprécié hein, même si c’était un peu brutal, mais bordel, Cas, fais pas des choses comme ça sans prévenir. On aurait dit que tu voulais te battre avec moi. J’ai failli t’en foutre une à un moment donné.

\- Je suis allé voir Gabriel.

\- Gabriel ? C’est qui, celui-là encore ?

\- Mon grand frère. L’archange Gabriel.

\- Un archange ? Ben voyons.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en regardant le chasseur, pas sûr de comprendre ce qui faisait grogner son ami.

\- Et ? Il t’a dit que c’était une bonne idée de te jeter sur moi ?

\- Non.. enfin… il l’a pas dit comme ça…

\- Crache le morceau !

* * *

**oo00oo**

  
Castiel était arrivé au Paradis et il avait demandé à tous les anges qu’il avait croisés où se trouvait Gabriel. Apparemment, aucun n’avait su répondre. Il était alors allé voir Balthazar qui avait pu lui dire où se trouvait Gabriel. Castiel était donc reparti du Paradis. Gabriel se planquait sur Terre, aux États-Unis et l’ange du jeudi l’avait trouvé sans trop de difficulté pile à l’endroit que Balthazar lui avait indiqué. Castiel était entré dans un vieux bâtiment qui semblait abandonné et s’était étonné quelques longues minutes de voir que l’intérieur était en vérité digne d’un véritable palace dans ce lieu. C’était signé Gabriel, c’était certain. D’ailleurs, l’archange était là, couché… non, plutôt, vautré sur un canapé, mangeant des bonbons par poignée et les yeux fixés sur une télévision qui diffusait une série policière. L’archange se releva lentement pour jeter un coup d’œil derrière lui.

\- Viens t’asseoir, petit frère. Ça va me froisser que tu restes planté là. Comment tu m’as trouvé ?

\- Balthazar, dit simplement Castiel en s’approchant du canapé. Il en fit le tour pour s’asseoir à côté d’un Gabriel qui avait choisi d’élire domicile dans un vaisseau humain, plutôt petit, aux cheveux bruns, vêtu d’un caleçon orange fluo, un peu trop grand pour lui et d’un marcel moulant d’un blanc impeccable.

\- Hum… que me vaut ta visite dans mon humble demeure ?

\- Eh bien, je…

\- Tout cela m’a l’air passionnant. Mais je ne vois pas comment je peux t’aider, désolé, plaisanta Gabriel et Castiel interpréta ses paroles de travers. Il se leva, déçu, dans l’intention de s’en aller au plus vite mais ses pouvoirs ne marchaient visiblement plus. Il se tourna vers Gabriel qui lui fit un grand sourire malicieux.

\- C’est mon petit système de protection. Aucun ange et aucun démon ne peut s’échapper de cet endroit. Maintenant, repose tes fesses humaines sur ce canapé et raconte-moi pourquoi tu es ici.

Gabriel claqua des doigts et se retrouva habillé plus décemment. Il s’assit correctement sur le canapé, prit un bonbon dans un plat en bois, en tendit un à Castiel qui déclina gentiment son offre et scruta son petit frère.

\- Alors ? Les frangins, là-haut, t’en font voir de toutes les couleurs ?

\- Non, ça n’a rien à voir avec les autres anges. C’est… tu sais que je suis l’ange de Dean Winchester, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Cette information aurait été difficile à rater. Tu n’es pas réellement venu pour m‘apprendre ce que je sais déjà ?

\- Non. En fait… Dean et moi, on… a une relation et-

\- Castiel, l’interrompit Gabriel en secouant la tête, TOI, une relation avec un humain ?

\- Je ne pensais pas cela possible et j’avais tendance à penser que les anges qui tombent amoureux des humains sont des traîtres, mais j’ai changé d’avis. Je ne voulais p-

\- Épargnes-moi tes jérémiades, petit frère. C’est quoi le problème avec Dean ? Il ne t’aime pas ?

\- Si. On a une vraie relation mais on… bloque sur les relations charnelles. Il aime ça, lui, enfin… plutôt avec des femmes, mais il ne veut pas que je change de vaisseau, alors j’aimerais que… qu’on y arrive.

\- Mon petit frère veut s’ouvrir à de nouvelles perspectives, c’est super, dit Gabriel, le sourire aux lèvres en se levant du canapé.

Castiel se leva rapidement et bougea pour se retrouver face à son frère, yeux dans les yeux.

\- J’ai besoin de conseils pour que Dean en crève tellement envie qu’il ne recule pas subitement comme il le fait à chaque fois. Est-ce que mon vaisseau pourrait exploser pendant l’acte ?

Gabriel cligna des yeux quelques secondes, immobile, analysant les paroles de Castiel, puis il se mit à rire et son cadet recula, légèrement vexé.

\- Castiel, Castiel… Tu imagines tous les problèmes qu’auraient eus les anges avec les humains si leur vaisseau explosait pendant les rapports sexuels. Rassure-toi, ça n’arrivera pas.

\- Mais… mes ailes s’ouv-

\- Tes ailes s’ouvriront, et puis quoi ? Dean ne les verra même pas et ça ne va tuer personne, ni toi, ni lui.

Gabriel s’approcha de Castiel et posa sa main sur son épaule en l’attirant un peu contre lui.

\- Pour tes problèmes de relations : un seul conseil. Vas-y à fond. Tu veux Dean, montre-lui que tu le veux. Renverse-le sur son lit, déshabille-le et le reste se fera tout seul. Un peu de folie, Cassie ! C’est fou que, vu l’âge que tu as, je sois obligé de t’apprendre ça. Bon, maintenant qu’on a fini la partie ‘’conseil entre frangins, je vais te raccompagner à la porte et à la prochaine.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


\- Je vois… je connais pas ce Gabriel mais visiblement, c’est aussi un trouduc.

\- Aurais-tu l’obligeance de ne pas traiter tous mes frères de cette façon ?

\- Cas, soit cet ange a voulu se moquer de nous, soit il est stupide. Il n’a pas pensé deux secondes que ce genre de comportement ne te ressemblait pas ?

\- Il voulait juste m’aider.

\- Mouais, par contre on a au moins eu une bonne nouvelle, tu ne vas pas exploser et ça tu vois, c’est génial. Maintenant, Sam et moi sommes de service, nous sommes en pleine chasse et je ne crois pas qu’il ait été très content de devoir nous laisser seuls pour causer un peu. Est-ce qu’on peut en rester là pour aujourd’hui et on se revoit dans quelques jours ? Je n’ai vraiment pas de temps à te consacrer aujourd’hui, même si j’aimerais vraiment l’avoir ce foutu temps.

Castiel se leva lentement et Dean en fit de même. L’ange déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du chasseur et disparut aussitôt dans un bruissement d’ailes. Dean prit le temps de se rhabiller et de remettre les draps en ordre avant d’aller retrouver Sam qui faisait la tête dans l’Impala. Les deux frères partirent en chasse sans que Sam demande de comptes à Dean.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


_Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud._

La chasse au loup-garou avait fini par aboutir à la mort du monstre et Sam avait insisté juste après ça pour prendre la route pour retourner à Sioux Falls, prétextant un besoin de se détendre. L’idée avait arrangé Dean qui comptait redonner un petit coup de neuf à sa voiture chérie. Elle avait bien besoin d’être chouchoutée un peu, elle aussi. À peine avait-il posé ses bagages à Sioux Falls qu’il avait appelé Castiel. L’ange était arrivé quelques heures plus tard, devant un Dean penché sur le moteur de sa voiture. En jean sale et t-shirt noir. Le chasseur l’avait accueilli avec le sourire et Castiel s’était appuyé contre une voiture garée sur le terrain de Bobby en attendant que Dean ait terminé de s’amuser avec son véhicule chéri.

Sam avait rejoint son frère et l’ange en fin d’après-midi, trois bières à la main et Bobby derrière lui. Ils avaient trinqué les quatre ensemble en profitant du soleil et de la chaleur de fin de journée. Ces moment étaient précieux aux yeux de Sam. À ceux de Dean aussi, mais il ne l’avouait pas facilement.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Après le repas de soir, Dean et Castiel s’étaient installés sur le canapé du salon, télé allumée. Sam et Bobby étaient sortis et Dean ne savait même pas pour quelle raison, ils n’avaient pas donné d’informations sur l’endroit où ils allaient ni sur ce qu’ils comptaient faire. Mais Dean s’en fichait un peu, il avait plus important à faire. Castiel était là, Castiel avait promis de rester plusieurs jours de suite et ça, c’était ce qui était le plus important dans la vie du chasseur à ce moment précis. Il avait du temps à consacrer à l’ange et il allait en profiter un maximum avant de repartir sur la route. Pour le moment, Castiel était captivé par la télé regardant attentivement un jeu télévisé même s’il ne connaissait aucune des réponses aux questions posées. Normal, ça parlait cinéma.

\- Je n’écouterai plus les conseils de Gabriel. Tu avais raison, il s’est moqué de moi. La situation le faisait rire, apparemment. Mais ce n’était pas méchant. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû penser qu’aller voir Gabriel était une bonne idée.

\- Tu pensais qu’il pourrait t’aider et quelque part, il l’a fait en te disant que ton vaisseau ne risquait pas d’exploser. C’est déjà ça de pris. Hum…

Dean se racla la gorge et se pencha vers Castiel pour poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

\- Tu en as peut-être marre de la télé, non ?

\- C’est intéressant, même si je ne comprends rien. Je n’ai vu aucun film.

\- C’est pas tout à fait vrai, ça. On est allé au cinéma ensemble une fois. Tu as donc vu un film au cinéma et il y a quelques mois on a regardé un western à la télé. Mais, ils ne parleront pas de ces films-là dans cette émission.

Dean éteignit la télé et tourna son regard vers Castiel qui le regardait en retour.

\- Et si… on allait dans la chambre ? proposa Dean, mal à l’aise.

L’ange acquiesça et se leva lentement. Il attendit le chasseur au bas de l’escalier, le temps qu’il éteigne les lumières au rez-de-chaussée, et ils montèrent ensemble au premier retrouver la chambre d’ami que Bobby leur avait demandé d’utiliser pour ne pas gêner ailleurs dans la maison.

* * *

 **oo00oo**  


Dean ouvrit les yeux le lendemain et sourit. Castiel était à côté de lui, sa tête tout près de la sienne, son regard bleu ancré sur lui.

\- Bonjour Dean, murmura l’ange doucement comme s’il avait peur de réveiller trop brutalement son compagnon.

\- Hey Cas. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda le chasseur, avec un peu d’inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. J’ai l’impression d’avoir en moi la grâce la plus pure de tout le Paradis.

Dean sourit et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel.

Les deux hommes se levèrent, s’habillèrent et Dean resta immobile, regardant le dos de Castiel devant lui. L’ange, sentant le regard de son amour sur lui, se retourna lentement.

\- Est-ce que toi, tu vas bien ?

\- Bien sûr. Il faut… que je te confie quelque chose. Cette nuit quand tu es monté au septième ciel, j’ai vu tes ailes. Je veux dire… c’était pas juste une ombre comme la première fois que je les ai vues, c’était… réel et je n’avais jamais rien vu d’aussi impressionnant. Ni d’aussi sublime. Je te le jure.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris, puis sourit… heureux, tout simplement.

  


‘’ _Dans le premier amour, on prend l'âme bien avant le corps._

_Citation de Victor Hugo ; Les Misérables (1862)’’_

  


**FIN**


End file.
